Nicole Smith
by The Roaring Panther
Summary: Nicole har nyss flyttat från Kanada till England och hoppar därför in i årskurs 6 på Hogwarts. Där blir hon snabbt vän med Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy och några av de andra Slytherineleverna. Hon får vara med om romantik, drama och komiska situationer.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Nicole stod bara och stirrade på det enorma tåg som skulle ta henne till Hogwarts. Det var flera andra som gjorde samma sak, men det var dock något yngre än henne. Troligen förstaårselever.  
"Nicole, var försiktig. Och om du vill åka hem så är det bara att skicka en uggla", sa en orolig röst bakom henne. Hon vände sig om.  
"Mamma, jag har gått på internatskola förut. Jag klarar mig", svarade hon sin mamma som hade tårar i sina gröna ögon. Hon gav henne en snabb kram innan hon rörde sig mot dörren till en av vagnarna. Hennes mamma torkade bort tårarna men stod kvar och såg hennes enda dotter gå på tåget.

Hon gick mellan kupéerna för att leta efter en ledig plats. "Typisk, fullt överallt", tänkte hon när hon gick över till nästa vagn. Hon öppnade dörren till den och märkte att den vagnen inte hade några kupéer. Folk vände sig om för att se vem som hade kommit in. De såg förvånade ut och fundersamma. Inte så konstigt med tanke på att hon var ny, men hon kände ett lätt obehag i kroppen. Hennes blick granskade vagnen från topp till tå och de fastnade på en plats bredvid en mörkhårig tjej. Hon började gå mot platsen och tjejen upptäckte det.  
"Är det ledigt här?" frågade Nicole när hon hade kommit fram.  
"Nej, min pojkvän sitter här", svarade hon snorkigt och gav blick åt pojken som satt mittemot henne. Han var mörk, stilig och hade ett väldigt vackert ansikte.  
"Pansy, du har väl ingen kill...", började han men han fick en mördande blick av flickan som tydligen hette Pansy och avbröt sig.  
"Är det ledigt bredvid dig då?" frågade Nicole den mörka pojken. Han nickade och gav en elak blick åt Pansy. Hon slängde upp sin väska på hatthyllan ovanför dem och satte sig ner.  
"Så, hm, vem är du? Jag har inte sett dig här tidigare", frågade Pansy henne, fortfarande med snorkig röst.  
"Jag har nyss flyttat till England från Kanada", svarade Nicole kort.  
"Jaha, visste inte att det fanns trollkarlsskolor där", sa Pansy och hennes min ändrades till ett leende när hon såg en blond kille komma in i vagnen.  
"Draco, här är vi!" ropade hon glatt. Han såg henne och gick med bestämda steg mot dem. Nicole såg på honom. Han var otroligt snygg enligt henne. Vitblond, lång, rätt blek och gråa ögon. Han slängde upp sin portfölj på hatthyllan och satte sig ner. Hans blick fastnade på Nicole.  
"Vem är du?" frågade han rätt surt.  
"Det här är... vad sa du att du hette nu igen?" frågade Pansy Nicole.  
"Det sa jag aldrig. Nicole, Nicole Smith", svarade hon och log lite med ena mungipan.  
"Hon har nyss flyttat hit från Kanada", fortsatte den mörka killen. Den blonda killen log lite mot henne nu.  
"Vart i Kanada kommer du ifrån?" frågade han henne.  
"Toronto, men skolan jag gick på ligger utanför Ottawa", svarade Nicole.  
"Draco, din slips sitter snett", sa Pansy till den blonda killen som såg frågande på henne.  
"Vänta så ska jag fixa det", fortsatte hon och lutade sig fram över honom och fingrade lite på slipsen och drog den rätt. Det var som om att hon ville visa att han var hennes, men han såg nästan rädd ut. Hon satte sig på sin plats igen och gav en blick till Nicole som sa "jag vet att du är avundsjuk på mig". Nicole höjde ögonbrynen åt henne.  
"Så, vilket elevhem tror du att du hamnar i?" frågade den mörka killen. Hon ryckte på axlarna.  
"Har faktiskt ingen aning. Men jag tycker inte om att plugga, så det blir nog inte Ravenclaw om jag har läst och fattat rätt om varje elevhem", svarade Nicole och skrattade lite.  
"Är du renblodig?" frågade Pansy.  
"Ja, tycker du att jag ser ut att vara mugglare eller?" svarade Nicole som om att hon hade blivit riktigt förolämpad.  
"Nej, jag undrade bara", fortsatte Pansy.

De småpratade lite om allt möjligt, mest om Nicole, större delen av resan, men när de nästan var framme vid Hogwarts blev det helt svart i vagnen. Det var ett stort svart rökmoln och flera personer skrek. Draco reste sig upp från sin plats och såg rädd ut.  
"Vad hände? Blaise?" frågade Draco oroligt.  
"Vet inte", svarade Blaise rätt lugnt.  
Nicole som hatade mörker satt spänd på sin plats. Blaise la en hand på hennes axel.  
"Det är okej", viskade han till henne. Röken blev tunnare och snart kunde man se allt igen. Blaise tog bort handen från hennes axel. Då ramlar en väska ner från hatthyllan. Draco såg på den.  
"Ta det lugnt, killar. Det var troligen någon förstaårselev som hade köpt något på Fred och George's affär i Diagongränden. Kom, Draco. Vi är framme vid Hogwarts snart", sa Pansy och klappade på sätet bredvid sig. Han tog upp väskan från golvet och kastade upp den på hyllan igen innan han satte sig ner. Pansy drog fingrarna genom hans hår. Han gjorde ingen min.  
"Hogwarts. Vilken patetisk ursäkt för en skola. Jag tror att jag skulle kasta mig ut från Astronomitornet om jag tänkte att jag behövde gå där två år till", sa han surt. Pansy som hade lekt med en av hans hårslingor stannade upp.  
"Vad ska det där betyda?" frågade hon.  
"Jag säger bara att jag inte tror att du kommer få se mig slösa bort min tid på några Förvandlingskonsts lektioner nästa år", svarade han lika surt. Pansy såg förvirrat på Blaise som skrattade till lite.  
"Road, Blaise? Vi får se vem som skrattar sist", sa han surt till Blaise som skakade på huvudet och log när han vände bort blicken mot fönstret och kollade ut i mörkret. Då rörde sig den lilla väskan på hyllan. Både Nicole och Draco sneglade upp mot den.

Tåget stannade på stationen och eleverna i vagnen började röra på sig och gå ut på perrongen. Pansy, Blaise och Nicole gjorde sig redo för att gå ut. Draco tog ner den lilla väskan varsamt och tog tag i handtaget.  
"Gå ni, jag vill kolla en sak", sa han. Nicole följde efter Blaise mot utgången med Pansy bakom sig. Nicole gick ikapp Blaise, som hon faktiskt tyckte var rätt trevlig till skillnad från Pansy. Draco visste hon inte riktigt vad hon tyckte om. Han verkade kluven. Ena stunden var han sur och andra så var han glad.  
"Jag ber om ursäkt för Draco, han brukar inte vara så här", sa Blaise till henne medan de gick av från perrongen och ut ut på en skogsväg.  
"Det är lugnt", sa Nicole och strök undan en mörkbrun hårslinga ur ansiktet.  
"Blev du rädd när det blev mörkt?" frågade han henne. Hon vände sig mot honom.  
"Jag? Rädd? Skulle inte tro det", svarade hon, men hon lät inte speciellt säker på rösten. Han såg henne djupt i ögonen och höjde sina ögonbryn som om att han inte trodde henne.  
"Okej, ja jag blev väl lite rädd. Jag ogillar möker, det är allt", sa hon tyst. Han flinade lite.  
"Jag vet att det är löjligt", fortsatte hon.  
"Det kanske det är, men det är faktikst rätt gulligt", svarade Blaise. Nicole rodnade lite. De stannade och såg en vagn, utan något som drog den, åka iväg med några elever. Bakom dem rullade en ny vagn in och Blaise klev på den. Nicole var snabbt uppe efter honom och hon satte sig bredvid honom. Det hördes skratt några meter ifran vagnen och hon vände sig om. Hon såg tre killar komma gåendes mot vagnen. Killen längst till vänster var rätt lång, hade brunt kort hår och lite skäggstubb. Han hade en svart portfölj i ena handen. Killen i mitten var lite kortare än den första, hade ljusbrunt hår och en axelremsväska på ena axeln. Den tredje killen hade blont hår, var lika lång som den första och hade en axelremsväska på ena axeln.  
"Titta, det är ju Blaise", sa den blonda killen. De andra två slutade skratta och kollade upp mot vagnen.  
"Hej, Blaise!" sa de och klättrade upp i vagnen. De satte sig mittemot Blaise och Nicole och deras blickar fastnade snabbt på henne.  
"Blaise, nu får du ta och presentera oss för damen bredvid dig", sa killen med brunt hår.  
"Det här är Nicole Smith, Nicole det här är Daniel Mlller, Zachary Tyler och Tom Perez", sa Blaise.  
"Hej", sa Nicole och log lite.  
"Vart har du gömt henne någonstans, Blaise? Jag har aldrig sett henne förut", sa Tom, den blonda killen.  
"Jag har nyss flyttat hit från Kanada", sa Nicole.  
"Wow, från Kanada", sa Daniel, den brunhåriga. Vagnen började röra på sig och de åkte iväg genom skogen och upp mot slottet.  
"Så, är ni två... ja du vet?" frågade Zach, den ljusbrunhåriga killen, Blaise.  
"Va, nej", svarade Blaise förvånat.  
"Jaha, det trodde jag, men då har man kanske en chans då, eller vad säger du", sa Zach och blinkade åt Nicole som blev helt ställd.  
"Eh...", sa hon och såg på Blaise.  
"Killar, låt henne vara", sa han och hon log lite mot honom.  
"Okej, men jag vill bara säga att dörren står öppen", fortsatte Zach och blinkade åt henne igen. Daniel knuffade till honom med armbågen i sidan. Han hoppade till lite.

"Vet du vart du ska?" frågade Blaise henne när de kom in i slottet.  
"Jag skulle träffa professor McGo... McGo", sa hon och försökte komma ihåg namnet som hade stått på brevet från rektorn.  
"McGonagall?" frågade han.  
"Ja, precis. Jag hade det på tungan", sa hon och himlade med ögonen.  
"Okej, då ska du gå dit, hon har hand om alla förstaårselever innan sorteringcermonin så hon samlar alla nya där borta", sa han och pekade mot ena långsidan.  
"Hon borde komma närsomhelts och vänta in alla", sa han och log mot henne.  
"Okej, tack", sa hon och log tillbaka mot honom.  
"Lycka till och jag håller tummarna för att du ska hamna i Slytherin", sa han och gick mot några andra elever. Nicole såg efter honom och gick sedan dit han hade pekat och väntade på McGonagall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Det var ett väldigt liv i entrén. Nicole hade nästan lust att hålla för öronen, men det skulle ju vara löjligt. Hon var omringad av personer som var minst ett huvud kortare än henne, och hon själv var inte längre än 165cm. En kvinna med en svart spetsig hatt kom gåendes mot folksamlingen. Nicole gissade på att det var McGonagall, och mycket riktigt så presenterade hon sig som det också.  
"God afton och välkomna ska ni vara till Hogwarts. Jag heter professor McGonagall och är lärare här", sa kvinnan och alla elever blev tysta.  
"Innan vi går in i Stora Salen och börjar sorteringscermonin så vill jag bara säga att alla elevhem är lika bra och vilket nu än hamnar i så kommer ni prestera lika bra som alla andra", fortsatte hon. Nicole himlade med ögonen. Enligt dem hon hade suttit med på tåget så var Slytherin bäst och Gryffindor var sämst. Hon hade redan kommit fram till att Ravenclaw inte var något för henne och bara namnet "Hufflepuff" fick henne att skratta. Hon ville ju inte vara i det "sämsta" elevhemmet så Slytherin var nog det hon ville hamna i. Hon kände ju redan några elever där så det skulle nog passa henne fint. Hon vaknade upp ur tankarna när McGonagall började gå. Alla elever följde efter henne in i Stora Salen, och den var stor. Det fanns fyra långbord som sträckte sig från ena kortsidan till den andra och över dem svävade levande ljus. Längst bort fanns ett till bord, fast vänt så att det stod med sina kortsidor mot salens långsidor. Nicole uppfattade väldigt snabbt att det var lärarbordet. Framför det bordet stod ett stort podium med en uggla som pappershållare. Snett framför den stod en pall med en stor, sliten hatt. Hon kände sig utstirrad, vilket inte var så konstigt då hon var betydligt äldre än de andra eleverna som gick mellan borden. McGonagall stannade vid hatten och vände sig om. Eleverna stannade en bit från henne.  
"När jag ropar upp erat namn så kommer ni hit och sätter er på pallen!" sa hon högt och lyfte upp hatten från pallen.  
"Jacob Atwood!" ropade hon ut och en liten, fräknig kille gick försiktigt fram mot pallen och satte sig på den. McGonagall placerade hatten på hans huvud och efter några sekunder utbrast den "HUFFLEPUFF" och ett helt bord jublade. Hon tog av honom hatten och han gick snabbt iväg mot bordet som hade jublat. Nicole kom fram till att det skulle ta ett tag innan det var hennes tur.

"RAVENCLAW", skrek hatten och den lilla blonda flickan gick iväg till det jublande bordet. Nu var det bara fem elever kvar i gången, varav Nicole var en av dem.  
"Nicole Smith!", ropade McGonagall och Nicole sken upp och gick med bestämda steg fram till pallen och nästan drog ner hatten över sitt huvud.  
"Hm, det här var klurigt", sa hatten till henne. Hon ryckte till då hon inte var beredd på att den skullle prata med henne.  
"Du är modig kan jag se och väldigt kvicktänkt. Du har även blod som får dig att passa in i ett elevhem väldigt väl", fortsatte hatten. Nicole blev mer och mer nervös och hon kunde känna sitt hjärta slå snabbare.  
"SLYTHERIN", skrek hatten ut till slut och hon sken upp. McGonagall tog av henne hatten och hon gick med snabba steg mot Slytherinbordet. Hon letade snabbt efter Blaise och fick snart syn på honom tillsammans med Draco, Pansy och några andra i mitten av bordet. Hon styrde sina steg mot dem, men blev helt plötsligt nerdragen i knät av en elev.  
"Nej men så trevligt att du kom förbi", sa eleven. Hon vände sig om och såg att det var Zach som hade dragit ner henne.  
"Eh... bara låt mig vara, okej?", sa Nicole och slet sig ur hans grepp. Hon hörde hur Tom sa något till Zach och sen skrattade de. Hon suckade och fortsatte mot Blaise och de andra. Blaise vände sitt huvud mot henne och log.  
"Välkommen till det bästa elevhemmet, varsågod och slå dig ner", sa han och hoppade lite åt sidan så att Nicole kunde klämma sig in mellan honom och en stor, kraftig kille.  
"Tack", svarade hon och log lite lätt mot Draco som såg allmänt sur ut. Hon vände bara bort blicken från henne. Pansy såg på Nicole med mordisk blick och började leka med en av Dracos hårslingor för att verkligen visa att han var upptagen. Nicole gav henne en frågande blick och vände sig sedan mot Blaise.  
"Så, vilka är alla som sitter här?" frågade hon.  
"Till vänster om Pansy sitter Daphne Greengrass, lika otrevlig som Pansy skulle jag vilja säga", började han och nickade mot en blond tjej med gröna ögon som småpratade med Pansy.  
"Till höger om Draco sitter Vincent Crabbe, han är lika korkad som han är stor, men han hänger alltid med Draco och Gregory Goyle som sitter bredvid dig och som förövrigt är lika korkad som Crabbe", fortsatte han och nickade mot de kraftiga killen som satt bredvid Draco. Hon nickade och försökte memorera allt han sa.  
"Killen bredvid mig heter Theodore Nott och han är rätt schysst, säger inte så mycket men en jäkligt bra partner på trolldryckskonsten", sa han. Nicole sneglade lite mot den mörkblonda kille som satt bredvid Blaise. Han sa inget, men han såg rätt smart ut.  
Då dök det plötsligt upp flera fat med mat på bordet och alla elever började plocka på sig alllt möjligt. Nicole var snabbt framme med handen för att ta en kyckligklubba. Hon fyllde även tallriken med revbensspjäll, klyftpotatis, kalkon och sallad. Blaise skrattade åt henne när hon kastade i sig maten.  
"Det ser ut som att du inte har ätit på tre år, haha", skrattade han.  
"Jag har knappt kunnat äta på de senaste dagarna för att jag har varit nervös inför sorteringen", svarade hon med kyckling i munnen. De fortsatte att äta och att småprata om allt möjligt.

"Så du menar alltså att du mötte ett troll och klarade dig utan en ynka skråma?" frågade hon Blaise medan de gick ut ur Stora Salen och ner mot uppehållsrummet. Hon trodde inte på honom, men hon tyckte om att höra hans historier.  
"Ja, det är helt sant. När jag var i Franska alperna så mötte jag ett troll och klarade mig", sa han och log mot henne.  
"Säger du det så", svarade hon och flinade åt honom. "Men jag tror dig inte", mumlade hon tyst. Blaise hörde henne och knuffade till henne lite.  
"Du är knäpp", sa han till henne. Hon puttade till honom, lite hårdare än vad han hade puttat henne.  
"Du är knäppare", svarade hon. De stannade utanför en stor stenvägg.  
"Vad gör vi här?" frågade hon honom.  
"Serpent", sa han mot väggen och den gled åt sidan.  
"Wow", sa Nicole och följde efter Blaise in i gången. Gången var inte speciellt bred, men det gick att gå två i bredd, fast deras armar snuddade vid varandra hela tiden. Vid ett ögonblick tyckte Nicole att det kändes som att han försökte ta hennes hand, men han gjorde det aldrig. Tillslut breddade sig gången och de kom ut i ett rum med flera svarta och mörkgröna lädersoffor, några fåtöljer i samma färg, några bord med matchande stolar och två öppna spisar.  
"Välkommen till sällskapsrumet", sa Blaise och steg in i rummet som det endast satt tre elever i.  
"Det brukar vara mer folk här i vanliga fall. Tjejernas sovsalar har du åt höger. Det står en skylt med vilka personer som har vilken sovsal på dörren", fortsatte han och styrde sina steg åt vänster för att ta sig till sin sovsal. Hon gick åt motsatt håll och kom in i en korridor med massor av dörrar. Hon började leta efter sitt namn och hittade det på den femte dörren. Hon läste även att både Pansy och Daphne skulle ha samma sovsal. Hon suckade och öppnade dörren. I rummet som hon kom in i stod det fem sängar med smaragdgröna sänghimlar och lika grönt överkast. På sängen längst in låg hennes koffert. Hon gick mot sängen och satte sig på den. Hon lyfte ner kofferten på golvet och öppnade den. Hon tog upp en fotoram med en bild av ett quidditchlag klädda i blått och brunt. På bilden satt hon på en svarthårig killes axlar och runt dem stod resten av laget. De hade nyss vunnit Kanadas skolmästerskap i quidditch och det hade de gjort tack vare henne. De hade spelat mot en skola från Vancouver och de ledde rätt mycket, men då fick Vancouvers sökare syn på kvicken och då passade även jagarna på att försöka med ett anfall. De försökte göra mål, men Nicole räddade skottet och någon sekund senare fångade sökaren kvicken. Hennes skola hade vunnit ändå, men det var knappt. Hade de satt det sista skottet så hade Vancouver vunnit. Det var därför hon var upphissad på bilden. Hon hade räddat dem från att komma tvåa.  
Hon fortsatte plocka upp saker ur kofferten. En skrivbok, en bok om drakar och lite annat. Då kom Pansy och Daphne in i sovsalen. De fnittrade men blev tysta då de såg Nicole.  
"Jaså, vi hamnade i samma sovsal minsann", sa Pansy och gick fram till sängen i mitten som var hennes.  
"Ja, uppenbarligen", svarade Nicole och stängde kofferten.  
"Om vi nu ska dela rum med varandra i ett år så vill jag bara klargöra några regler för dig", började Pansy. Nicole höjde på ögonbrynen.  
"Ett: Allt som sägs i den här sovsalen stannar mellan oss. 2: Det är jag som bestämmer hur vi ska göra saker. 3: Om du ens försöker flirta med Draco så är du död", sa Pansy och satte händerna på sängen och lutade sig över den.  
"Och vad får dig att tro att jag skulle vilja flirta med Draco?" frågade Nicole och spände blicken i henne.  
"Försök inte, jag har sett att du ger honom blickar", sa Pansy snorkigt.  
"Blickar? De enda blickar jag har gett honom är vänliga! Jag var bara trevlig, en sak som du inte vet hur man är", sa Nicole surt. Pansy reste sig från sängen och så chockad ut. Ingen hade väl någonsin sagt något sådant till henne tidigare. Hon öppnade munnen för att säga något men vände istället på klacken och gick ut ur rummet med Daphne tätt efter sig. Nicole satte sig på sängkanten och suckade. Hur skulle hon stå ut med att dela rum med henne ett helt år?

Varför var hon inte trött? Hon hade ju knappt sovit de senaste dagarna och nu kunde hon inte sova? Hon stirrade upp i den smaragdgröna sänghimeln och suckade. Till slut reste hon sig upp och tassade ut ur rummet. Hon stängde dörren tyst bakom sig och fortsatte gå mot sällskapsrummet. Det första hon såg när hon kom dit var en person som satt i en av sofforna och stirrade in i elden som brann i en av de öppna spisarna. Hon gick försiktigt fram mot personen och kunde tillslut se att det var Blaise som satt där. Hon gick hela vägen fram till soffan och han vände på huvudet.  
"Kan jag sätta mig här?" frågade hon honom och han nickade. Hon satte sig ner bredvid honom och drog upp knäna mot hakan.  
"Kan du inte sova?" frågade han henne utan att slita blicken från elden.  
"Nej", svarade hon kort. Han log lite.  
"Inte jag heller. Theodore må vara tyst när han är vaken men han låter desto mer när han sover", sa han. Nicole log lite.  
"Jag tror att jag tänker för mycket. Alla tankar korsar varandra och det blir en enda röra i huvudet som jag måste reda ut och kan därför inte sova", sa Nicole och såg på honom. Han hade svart/grå rutiga pyjamasbyxor och en grå t-shirt på sig. Han vände sig mot henne.  
"Tänk inte så mycket då", sa han och flinade.  
"Tror du inte att jag försöker?" skrattade Nicole fram. De satt tysta en stund.  
"Vet du vad jag tänker?" frågade Blaise och avbröt tystnaden.  
"Nej, vaddå?" svarade Nicole och vände blicken mot honom.  
"Att jag hade en jäkla tur när jag träffade det där trollet", sa han och skrattade.  
"Kom igen, du ljuger", sa Nicole och puttade till honom på axeln.  
"Nej, det gör jag inte", svarade han och puttade på henne.  
"Joho", sa hon och fortsatte puttningen. Tillslut började han kittla henne istället och vred sig av skratt och råkade sparka honom på smalbenet. Han kved till lite och de båda skrattade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Nicole slog upp ögonen och hennes första tanke var "Vart är jag?" Hon kom snabbt på att hon låg i en av sofforna i sällskapsrummet. Hon hade tydligen somnat där under natten. Hon satte sig försiktigt upp och upptäckte att Blaise satt och sov i andra änden av soffan. Han hade huvudet lutat bakåt och munnen vidöppen. Hon skrattade lite. Han såg väldigt rolig ut. Hon knuffade till honom lite på axeln.  
"Blaise", sa hon tyst. Hon fick ingen reaktion. Hon knuffade till honom lite hårdare.  
"Blaise", sa hon lite högre. Han hoppade till och såg sig omkring.  
"Va? Åh", sa han och såg på Nicole. Han log lite och gnuggade sig i ögonen.  
"God morgon", sa hon och gäspade stort.  
"Vi somnade visst", sa han och gäspade. Nicole började skratta. Han såg frågande på henne.  
"Vad?" frågade han.  
"Det är bara så komiskt. Att vakna upp här med dig första morgonen på Hogwarts, se dig sova, se dig nyvaken och inte lika välfixad som du var igår", sa hon och log mot honom.  
"Haha, jo lit ekomiskt kanske. Du vet att du är helt svart under ögonen va? sa han och skrattade lite.  
"Åh nej", sa hon och började gnugga med fingrarna under ögonen för att få bort sminket. Han såg road ut.  
"Sluta skratta!" sa hon och gnuggade ännu mer.  
"Vänta, du har lite på kinden", sa han och hoppade närmare henne.  
"Vart? Här?" sa hon och började gnugga på sin högra kind.  
"Nej på den vänstra", sa han. Hon böjade gnugga på sin vänstra kind istället.  
"Är det borta?" frågade hon och slutade gnugga.  
"Nej det är kvar, vänta så fixar jag det", sa han och drog tummen på hennes kind. Han satt väldigt nära henne nu och hon andades in hans doft. Hur kunde han lukta så gott när han var nyvaken? Han såg henne i ögonen och drog undan sin hand. Hon harklade sig.  
"Tack", sa hon och vände bort blicken mot klockan som hängde på väggen. Den visade kvart i fem.  
"Oj, är klockan bara så lite", sa hon och vände tillbaka blicken mot Blaise som fortfarande hade blicken fäst på henne.  
"Mm... Nicole, ta inte det här på fel sätt", började han och hon såg frågande på honom.  
"Okej", svarade hon lugnt.  
"Det är bara det att du, ja, eh... du är väldigt vacker", fick han tillslut ur sig. Hon rodnade lite.  
"Åh, eh... du är inte så tokig heller", svarade hon tyst. Han lutade sig fram mot henne och var på väg att kyssa henne. Nicole böjde sig framåt och slöt ögonen. Då hördes det fotsteg från killarnas sovsal. Blaise stannde upp och vände sig om mot dörröppningen som ledde till sovsalarna. Fotstegen kom närmare men de försvann in i ett rum.  
"Det var troligen Theodore som hade varit på toa", sa Blaise tyst och vände sig mot Nicole som hade slagit upp ögonen igen. Hon satt fortfarande lutad mot honom.  
"Hur kan du vara så säker på att det var han?" frågade hon tyst.  
"Han går alltid på toa vid den här tiden på morgonen", svarade Blaise och såg henne djupt i ögonen.  
"Du har väldigt gröna ögon", sa han efter att ha studerat dem ett tag.  
"Jo, jag vet", svarade hon tyst.  
"De är väldigt fina och ovanliga", fortsatte han i samma lugna, tysta röst. Han drar handen över hennes kind och hon lutar sig fram mot honom. Deras läppar möts och de kysser varandra länge.

Nicole sätter sig ner på bänken vid bordet. Blaise sätter sig bredvid henne. Det står flera tallkrikar med rostat bröd, gröt, äggröra, bacon och stekt korv framför dem. Det stod även några skålar med frukt och grönsaker där. Nicole sträckte sig efter fruktskålen och lastade på ett gäng bananer och en mango på sin tallrik. Blaise tog istället en skiva bröd och bredde på smör och la en ostskiva på den. Han sträckte sig efter juicetillbringaren samtidigt som Nicole och deras händer nuddade varandra. De såg på varandra och skrattade.  
"Du kan ta först", sa Nicole och drog undan handen.  
"Nej, damerna först", svarade Blaise och sköt tillbringaren mot henne. Hon suckade och hällde upp juicen i sitt glas och skickade tillbringaren till Blaise.  
"Vad har du för lektion?" frågade han henne. Hon hade mat i munnen så hon var tvungen att tugga ur allt innan hon kunde svara.  
"Trolldryckskonst", svarade hon och skalade en ny banan.  
"Samma som mig då", sa Blaise och log mot henne. Då kom Tom, Zach och Daniel och satte sig mittemot dem.  
"Jaså, här sitter ni och ser förälskade ut", sa Tom och sträckte sig efter äggröran.  
"Va?" sa Nicole och Blaise i kör.  
"Vi, förälskade, lägg av", sa Nicole och Blaise instämde.  
"Om ni säger det så", svarade Tom. Daniel och Zach bråkade istället om brödkorgen och det slutade med att Zach släppte den så att Daniel tippade korgen och allt bröd ramlade i hans knä. Tom och Zach skrattade.  
"Vad var det där bra för?" sa Daniel surt och kastade en brödskiva på Zach.  
"Bråka aldrig med Daniel på morgonen innan han har ätit frukost", viskade Blaise till Nicole. Hon nickade och fortsatte äta på sin mango.  
"Så, Nicole, spelar du quidditch?" frågade Tom Nicole.  
"Ja, faktiskt. Jag var med i min skolas lag som vann kanadas skolmästerskap", svarade hon. Blaise höjde handen till hennes ansikte och tog bort en bit mango från hennes mungipa.  
"Jaha, då är du bra alltså", sa Zach och avbröt brödkastningen med Daniel. Hon nickade samtidigt som hon höjde sitt glas mot munnen.  
"Vad har du för possition?" frågade Tom och tog en bit av sin macka.  
"Vaktare", svarade hon efter hon hade druckit upp sin juice.  
"Vilket samanträffande att vår förra vaktare gick ut skolan förra året och att du börjar här", sa Tom.  
"Du borde komma till uttagningen", sa Daniel och fyllde sitt glas med juice.  
"Jo, visst. När är den?" frågade hon.  
"Efter sista lektionen på fredag", svarade Tom.  
"Okej, är ni alla med i laget eller?" frågade hon och syftade på de fyra killarna hon satt med.  
"Vi tre är med, Blaise försökte bli jagare, men lyckades inte komma med. Men du ska väl söka i år? Det finns en plats ledig som jagare också", frågade Tom Blaise.  
"Vi får se", svarade Blaise och åt upp den sista biten av sin macka.  
"Klart du ska söka, Blaise", sa Nicole och puttade till honom lite.  
"Vad har ni för possitioner då?" frågade hon de tre killarna.  
"Zach är jagare, Daniel är slagman och jag är jagare och blev även kapten i år", svarade Tom och såg stolt ut.  
"Vem är sökare", frågade Nicole nyfiket.  
"Draco, men han pratade om att han skulle hoppa av, men jag har inte hört något mer om det så vi räknar med att han är med i laget i år också", svarade Tom och drack upp sin juice.

Nicole följde efter Blaise in i klassrummet där de skulle ha trolldryckskonst. Det var ingen där än. Lektionen började visserligen inte förens femton minuter senare. Blaise ställde ner sin väska på golvet vid en bänk. Nicole ställde ner sin bredvid hans. Han vände sig mot henne och satte sina händer på hennes kinder och drog dem bakåt och tryckte sina läppar mot hennes. Hon besvarade kyssen och la sina händer runt hans midja. De slutade kyssas när det hörde en person komma gåendes mot klassrummet. De släppte varandra och ställde sig som om att det såg ut som att de pratade med varandra.  
"God morgon, professorn", sa Blaise, som stod vänd mot dörren och hade sett professor Slughorn komma in i rummet.  
"Ah, god morgon, Mr Zabini", svarade en manlig röst. Nicole vände sig om för att se professorn. Han var rätt kort, knubbig och rätt gammal.  
"Vem är din vän, Zabini?", frågade professor Slughorn.  
"Det här är Nicole Smith, professorn", svarade Blaise.  
"Ja, juste. Dumbledore berättade att du var ny här på skolan. Visst var det så att du är nyinflyttad från Kanada?" fortsatte han medan han plockade fram lite saker ur sina skåp.  
"Ja, precis, professorn", svarade Nicole och ställde sig lutad mot bänken bakom sig. Slughorn ställde sig bakom sin kateder och såg på henne.  
"Den enda kanadensiska Smith-släkten jag känner till är den som Frederick Smith tillhörde. Du vet, slagmannen i kanadas landslag" sa han och studerade Nicole från topp till tå.  
"Ja, han är min farfar", svarade Nicole och tyckte att det var roligt att han kände till någon släkt från kanada.  
"Det menar du inte. Du vet, jag brukade ha en grupp elever som samlades då och då för att äta middag och ha fester tillsammans. Du skulle inte vilja vara med där?" frågade Slughorn henne.  
"Det skulle vara en ära", svarade Nicole och log mot honom.  
"Strålande, jag skickar en uggla när det blir något", sa han och precis då kom Pansy och Draco in i klassrummet. Pansy blängde på Nicole och la sin hand på Dracos axel. Draco nickade lätt mot Nicole och Blaise och ställde sig bredvid Blaise. Pansy ställde sig på andra sidan av Draco.

"Okej, jag har några olika trolldrycker här framme och...", Slughorn avbröts då dörren till klassrummet öppnades. Två killar kom in i rummet. En blond flicka såg på den rödhåriga killen och sken upp.  
"Ah, Harry! Jag började bli orolig! Och jag ser att du har någon med dig", sa han och såg glad ut.  
"Ron Weasley, sir. Men jag är riktigt dålig på trolldryckskonst, hemsk faktiskt, så jag ska nog gå...", sa den rödhåriga killen.  
"Nonsens, det fixar vi. Alla vänner till Harry är vänner till mig. Då så, ta fram böckerna..." fortsatte Slughorn och vände sig mot resten av klassen igen.  
"Um, ursäkta, sir, men jag har ingen bok än, inte Ron heller. Du förstår, fram tils i morse så..." sa killen som hette Harry. Nicole förstod snabbt att det var Harry Potter, pojken som överlevde.  
"Ingen fara, ta det ni behöver i skåpet", svarade Slughorn. Han vände sig mot klassen igen och de två killarna gick till skåpet vid dörren för att hämta varsin bok.  
"Nu, som jag sa förut så har jag förberett några trolldrycker nu på morgonen. Någon som har en aning om vad det kan vara för några?" fortsatte Slughorn. Nicole höjde snabbt handen. Det gjorde även en tjej med brunt lockigt hår som stod längst fram. Sughorn pekade på Nicole.  
"Ja, miss Smith", sa han och Nicole gick fram till katedern.  
Hon luktade lite på den första kitteln.  
"Det här är Veritaserum och det där är Polyjuice elixir", började hon och rynkade på näsan när hon kände doften av Polyjuice elixiret. Hon gick fram till den sista kitteln och luktade på den.  
"Det här är... Amortentia! Den starkaste kärleksdrycken i världen. Den luktar olika från person till person. Man känner dofterna av det man blir attraherad av. Till exempel så känner jag doften av äppeldoftande shampoo, choklad och... mango", sa Nicole och tänkte på när Blaise hade tagit bort mangobiten från hennes kind. Hon kom även fram till att det var äppelshampoo hon hade tyckt att Blaise doftade som i morse.  
"Mycket bra Miss Smith", sa Slughorn och Nicole gick tillbaka till sin plats. Pansy blängde på henne och viskade något till Daphne som stod bredvid henne.  
"Amortentia skapar inte äkta kärlek, såklart. Det är omöjligt. Men den skapar en kraftig förälskelse eller besatthet. Tack vare det så är det nog den farligaste trolldycken i det här rummet", sa Slughorn och såg på klassen. Flera utav tjejerna i rummet, Pansy bland annat, hade gått närmare drycken och stirrat drömmande på den. Slughorn la snabbt ett lock över kitteln och tjejerna backade tillbaka. Den blonda tjejen som hade blivit så glad av att se den rödhåriga killen komma in i rummet stirrade drömmande på killen. Han såg mest besvärad ut.  
"Sir, du har inte berättat vad som finns i den där", sa en mörkare flicka från Gryffindor och pekade på en lite flaska med en genomskinlig dryck.  
"Ah, det ni ser framför er mina damer och herrar är underlig liten dryck som är känd som Felix Felicis. Men den är mer känd som..." sa han samtidigt som han tog upp flaskan. Den brunhåriga tjejen som hade räckt upp handen samtidigt som Nicole avbröt honom.  
"Flytande flax", sa hon. Det hördes ett mummel i rummet och Draco som hade stått och stirrat ner i golvet kollade upp.  
"Precis, Miss?" sa Slughorn.  
"Granger, sir", svarade hon.  
"Väldigt svår att göra, och farlig om du gör den fel. Men bryggd på rätt sätt, som den här har blivit, så har den förvånadsvärda krafter. En klunk och du kommer att märka att du lyckas med alla dina strävanden... åtminstonde tills den slutar verka", sa Slughorn.  
"Men varför dricker inte folk den hela tiden?" frågade samma mörka flicka.  
"För om man tar den för många gånger så kan den orsaka yrsel, vårdslöshet och farlig självsäkerhet", svarade Slughorn. Blaise höjde handen. Slughorn pekade på honom.  
"Har du någonsin tagit den, sir?" frågade han.  
"Två gånger. En gång när jag var tjugofyra och en gång när jag var femtiosju. Två matskedar till frukost. Två perfekta dagar..." svarade han drömande. Han tystnar och det ser ut som att han tänker på vilka underbara dagar han hade haft. Tillslut så blinkade han till och kom tillbaka till nuet.  
"Så, det här är vad jag erbjuder er idag. En lite flaska med flytande flax... till den elev som, under den tiden som är kvar, klarar av att brygga en acceptabel variant av Levande Död, receptet hittar ni på sidan tio i era böcker", sa Slughorn och eleverna började bläddra i sina böcker.  
"Ni ska veta att under den senaste gången som jag var lärare här på skolan så lyckades ingen brygga en bryggd av tillräcklig kvalitet för att kunna vinna priset. I alla fall... lycka till", tillade han och la ifrän sig flaskan på sin kateder. Alla elever gick till sina platser vid borden och började läsa recepten och plocka fram det som de behöver. Nicole hamnade vid samma bord som Blaise, Daniel och Zach. Tom syntes inte till så han tog troligen inte den här kursen i år. Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Vincent och Gergory stod vid bordet bredvid dem. Hon såg hur Draco kämpade med att skära i Sopophorous bönan och skar sig. Han svor. Pansy var snabbt där och frågade hur det gick.  
"Det går ju inte!" sa Zach förtvivlat och Daniel, som inte hade börjat skära än, skrattade.  
"Försök själv då och se hur lätt det är", sa han surt till Daniel. Han tog upp sin kniv och försökte skära i bönan som hoppad iväg. Zach skrattade åt honom.  
"Stå still din dumma böna!" skrek Daniel samtidigt som hans böna hoppade ner på golvet. Zach skrattade ännu mer. Nicole försökte skära sin, vilket inte gick så bra, men det stod bara att man skulle ha i saften från den så hon la kniven platt på den och tryckte till. Hon kunde sedan droppa i saften från den i kitteln.  
"Hur gjorde du det där?" frågade Zach som fortfarande såg förtvivlad ut.  
"Krossa den istället", svarade hon.  
"Men det står att man ska skära den", sa Daniel som reste sig upp från golvet efter att ha fångat sin böna.  
"Gör som ni vill", sa hon och fortsatte att läsa receptet.

Slughorn gick fram till Nicoles kittel och släpper ner en röd droppe som fräts bort av bryggden.  
"Vid Merlins skägg, den är perfekt. Så perfekt att en droppe skulle kunna döda oss alla", sa Slughorn.  
"Du och Mr Potter har båda gjort perfekta bryggder", fortsatte han. Nicole log stolt. Slughorn räcker över flaskan till henne.  
"Här får du, som jag lovade. En flaska Felix Felicis. Använd den väl", sa han till henne. Han vände sig mot Harry.  
"Jag ordnar fram en till flaska till dig Mr Potter, kanske redan i eftermddag", sa han till Harry. Eleverna såg avundsjukt på Nicoles flaska. Hon stoppade den snabbt i väskan. Blaise gick fram till henne.  
"Vart har du lärt dig brygga så där bra?" frågade han henne.  
"Jag har alltid tyckt om trolldryckskonst och jag har väl en naturlig begåvning för det", sa hon och skrattade lite. De följde efter de andra eleverna ut ur klassrummet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Nicole drog på sig sina quidditchskydd över axlarna och satte på sig sin före detta skolquidditchtröja som var blå och brunrandig. Hon tog sedan upp sin Firebolt-kvast som hon hade lagt på sängen och gick ut ur sovsalen. Hon möttes av intresserade blickar när hon kom in i sällskapsrummet där hon stannade för att vänta på Blaise. Hon hade sitt vågiga, bruna hår uppsatt i en hög hästsvans som svingade fram och tillbaka när hon vred på huvudet. Hon såg Pansy sitta i knät på Draco i en av fåtöljerna i mitten av rummet. Hon strök hans hår medan han pratade med Vincent och Gregory. Nicole vände blicken mot killarnas sovsalar och såg Blaise komma ut ur sitt rum och gå mot sällskapsrummet med gröna quidditchkläder på sig och en kvast i handen. Om hon inte misstog sig så hade han en Nimbus 2001. När han kom ut i sällskapsrummet gick han fram till Nicole och kysste henne demonstrativt på munnen. Hon blev väldigt förvånad men besvarade kyssen automatiskt.  
"Varför döljer vi det för andra? Vi gillar varandra och då borde vi stolt visa upp det", viskade han till henne. Hon log lite. Det hördes hurrarrop från eleverna som satt i rummet. Nicole kastade en blick mot Draco och Pansy. Båda såg väldigt förvånade ut. Blaise tog Nicoles hand och drog med henne ut ur rummet.

När de kom ut på quidditchplanen så var det omkring fem sju andra elever där, varav tre utav dem var Tom, Daniel och Zach. Blaise och Nicole gick fram till dem. Tom vände sig om och såg på dem.  
"Jag undrade just när ni skulle dyka upp", sa han. "Det är bara att hoppa upp på kvastarna och värma upp lite innan vi börjar." De gjorde som han sa och Nicole njöt av att få flyga igen. Hon testade lite snabba svängar och körde lite trickflygning. Hon såg ner på marken och märkte att killarna följde henne med blicken. De såg imponerade ut och hon kände att hon skulle ha en bra chans att få platsen som vaktare.  
Efter omkring tio minuter vinkade Tom ner dem mot marken. Det var nu omkring tio elever som var där för att försöka få en plats i laget. Hon landade snyggt på marken och klev av kvasten.  
"Okej, eftersom det bara är en jagare och en vaktare som behövs i år så ska vi köra lite straffar, det vill säga en vaktare åt gången och jagarna turas om att anfalla med klonken!" sa Tom högt och tydligt. Nicole himlade med ögonen. Straffar brukade hennes skola köra som uppvärmning inför varje träning, så hon var van.  
Det var tre andra som sökte till vaktarpossitionen. En kraftig, mörkhårig kille som hon hörde hette Phillip Urquhart, en rödhårig kille vid namn Curtis Evercreech och en liten brunhårig kille som hette Graham Pritchard. Hon såg inga fler tjejer än hon själv som var där för uttagningarna. Hon hade även hört att det aldrig hade varit en tjej i Slytherins lag, vilket hon skulle ändra på. Tom bad Urquhart börja som vaktare och alla jagare fick två skott var per vaktare. Hon såg Blaise flyga upp med de fyra andra eleverna som ville bli jagare. Blaise lyckades få in båda sina skott i mittenringen och Nicole jublade lite innombords. Efter Urguhart så åkte Pritchard upp. Han räddade fyra av tio skott. Väldigt dåligt. Blaise satte båda sina igen. Tom skickade sedan upp Evercreech som var snäppet bättre än både Urquhart och Pritchard. Han räddade alla utom två, varav ett av skotten kom från Blaise. Nu började Nicole få lite fjärilar i magen, men hon visste själv att det var bra att vara nervös. Det gjorde en mer alert. Hon satte sig på kvasten och flög upp till de tre ringarna. Hon vände smidigt runt kvasten så att hon hade huvudet mot planen. Tom blåste i sin visselpipa och först ut att försöka sig på ett skott var en kille vid namn Corwin Vaisey. Hon kastade iväg klonken hårt och den var på väg mot den vänstra ringen. Nicole flög snabbt ner och fångade den med ena armen. Hon tyckte själv att det var ett väldigt enkelt skott att rädda. Nästa man ut var en brunhårig kille som hette Simon Dedworth. Han kastade iväg klonken och Nicole räddade den med båda händerna ovanför huvudet. Så höll det på hela tiden. De kastade och hon räddade. Hon släppte endast in en klonk och det var när Blaise kastade. Han kastade den så att hon trodde att hon skulle nå den om hon sträckte upp armarna så högt hon kunde. Hon kände till och med den nudda hennes fingertoppar, men hon var nöjd ändå. Hon hade ju vunnit över de andra som sökte possitionen. Även Blaise låg bra till. Alla sökande samlade sig runt Tom på marken.  
"Jag blev väldigt imponerad av vissa personer, verkligen, men jag behöver bara en av varje, så platsen som jagare går till Blaise Zabini med Corwin Vaisey som reserv och platsen som vaktare går till Nicole Smith med Phillip Urquhart som reserv", sa han och Nicole sken upp. Blaise såg också väldigt glad ut. Hon gick fram mot honom och gav honom en stor kram. De gick sedan ut från planen och mot slottet.  
"Du hade grym räddningsteknik", sa Blaise till henne och tog hennes hand i sin.  
"Tack, du var väldigt duktig på att skruva till klonken så att den bytte riktning", svarade Nicole och huttrade till lite. Det blåste kalla vindar från bergen och småstänkte.  
"Fryser du?" frågade Blaise henne.  
"Lite kanske, men det går bra. Vi är ju nästan framme", svarade hon och ökade takten på stegen. Han släppte hennes hand och la sin arm om henne istället för att försöka värma henne. De fortsatte i tystnad sista biten till slottet.

"Zach! Se vad du gjorde!" skrek Daniel till Zach och reste sig från bordet. Han hade äggröra och bacon på hela tröjan. Zach skrattade.  
"Kan ni aldrig ge er?" frågade Tom som satt bredvid Zach och läste tidningen. Han suckade och återgick till quidditchsidorna.  
"Du Nicole, vad får man om man korsar ett troll med en fe?" frågade Zach skrattade. Hon ryckte på axlarna. "Daniel!" sa han och skrattade så mycket att han höll på att trilla av bänken.  
"Hur kan du koppla ihop de två varelserna och få Daniel?" frågade Nicole som inte alls såg det roliga i skämtet. Det var för övrigt bara Zach som skrattade. Daniel hade lyckats få bort det mesta av äggröran och satte sig ner igen.  
"Jo du vet, troll är korkade, precis som Daniel här och feer är små och söta. Nu är det inte så att jag tycker att Daniel är liten och söt men det kompenserar för trollets storlek och fulhet", sa han och försökte sluta skratta.  
"Jaha, du tänker så", sa Nicole och skakade på huvudet. Zach hade väldigt konstiga tankar och idéer ibland.  
"Intressant", sa Tom plötsligt samtidigt som han läste i tidningen.  
"Vad?" frågade Blaise som satt mittemot honom.  
"Det kanadensiska quidiitchlaget Haileybury Hammers slog Chudley Cannons i gårdagens match", svarade han utan att slita blicken från tidningen.  
"Go Kanada!" sa Nicole högt. Blaise knuffade till henne lite. "Aje! Vad skulle det där vara bra för?" frågade hon och knuffade tillbaka.  
"Du kan ju inte gå runt och heja på kanadensiska lag när du befinner dig i Storbritannien", sa han skämtsamt.  
"Du kan ta tjejen ur Kanada men du kan inte ta Kanada ur tjejen", svarade hon glatt. Det hördes plötsligt högljuda röster från entén och hon vände sig mot dörren. Hon kunde höra att det var en kille och en tjej.  
"Vad är det som händer?" frågade Zach och luatade sig över bordet för att försöka se ut genom dörren. Han lyckades inte se något, men innan han hann sätta sig ner igen så hade Daniel hunnit lägga en tallrik med bacon på hans plats. Zach satte sig ner men flög snabbt upp igen när han märkte att han hade suttit på något. Daniel skrattade högt. Nicole som försökte höra vad tjejen och killen sa utanför dörren gav upp när Daniel och Zach började bråka igen. Hon vände sig mot bordet igen och åt upp sin banan. Någon minut senare kom Draco och satte sig bredvid Nicole på bänken och för ovanlighetens skull så hade han inte Pansy med sig. Han såg ut att vara på riktigt dåligt humör så Nicole visste inte riktigt om hon skulle prata med honom eller inte.  
"Här har någon vaknat på fel sida ser jag", sa Tom som hade vikt ihop tidningen och sett Draco sitta vid bordet.  
"Jag vaknade upp på bra humör, men sen förstördes dagen när jag träffade världens mest irriterande person, Pansy", muttrade han till svar och tog en brödbit och la på sin tallrik.  
"Var det ni som bråkade i entrén?" frågade Blaise.  
"Mm, jag gjorde slut med henne även fast jag inte visste när vi blev tillsammans", muttrade han och bredde på smör och marmelad på sin macka.  
"Jag trodde att du gillade henne", sa Daniel och slutade slå på Zachs arm.  
"Det var mer att det var roligt att ha någon som dyrkade en", svarade Draco utan att muttra den här gången. Nicole himlade med ögonen.  
"Det var alltså inte kul att ha någon som dyrkade dig längre eller var det något annat som fick dig att göra slut med henne?" frågade Nicole honom. Han såg på henne med sina gråa ögon.  
"Hon blev mer och mer efterhängsen, klängig och började bestämma vilka jag fick prata med", svarade han och tog en tugga av sin macka. Han svalde. "Jag fick inte prata med dig, Nicole, för hon trodde att du stötte på mig, men hon vet ju själv att du är tillsammans med Blaise" fortsatte han och suckade. "Jag förstår mig inte på den tjejen."  
Nicole skrattade lite.  
"Trodde hon att jag stötte på dig? Är hon helt tappad bakom en vagn eller?" sa hon och skrattade.  
"Tydligen så 'gav du mig blickar' och massa sådant", sa Draco och började skratta lite.

"Tycker du inte att det var bra av Draco att dumpa Pansy?" sa Blaise till Nicole när de satt i en utav sofforna i sällskapsrummet. De satt tätt ihop och Nicole hade sitt huvud på hans axel.  
"Jo, hon är bra jobbig", svarade hon. Hon smekte hennes arm med sin hand.  
"Jag tycker synd om dig som måste dela sovsal med henne", fortsatte Blaise.  
"När hon sover så slipper jag ju höra hennes tjatter i alla fall", sa Nicole och skrattade lite.  
"Det är ju sant i och för sig, haha" sa Blaise och kysste henne i håret. "Är du nervös inför säsongens första match imorgon?"  
"Nja, inte speciellt", svarade hon. Hon var inte speciellt nervös. Det var nog för att hon hade spelat större matcher inför mer publik tidigare. Men hon var lite nervös eftersom det var ett lag som hon inte visste spelade som de mötte.  
"Med dig som vaktare så behöver vi inte oroa oss för att de ska få några poäng i alla fall", sa han och tryckte henne närmare sig. Hon log och kände hur ögonlocken började bli tunga.  
"Du, jag funderar på att gå och lägga mig nu så att jag är pigg och kry imorgon", sa hon och drog sig ur hans grepp. Han log mot henne.  
"Jag hatar att vi måste sova på olika ställen", sa han och kysste henne på munnen.  
"Jag med, men det är inte mycket att göra åt det nu", svarade hon och reste sig upp. Han gjorde samma sak.  
"Sov så gott", sa han och kysste henne en gång till.  
"Du med", svarade hon och gick mot sin sovsal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Solen lyste och det var klarblå himmel. Det var näst intill vindstilla och ungefär 10 grader varmt. I luften flög 14 personer på sina kvastar, hälften av dem med gulsvarta kläder och hälften med grönsilvriga. På läktaren satt hela skolan och skrek hejaramsor, namn på spelarna och elevhemmens namn.  
Nicole spejade ut över spelplanen och såg en av Hufflepuffs jagare ta klonken från Tom Perez. De tre gulsvarta jagarna for iväg mot Nicoles målområde med Slytherins jagare och slagmän tätt efter sig. Daniel höjde sitt slagträ och slog iväg dunkaren mot Cadwallader, jagaren som hade klonken.  
"Miller slår iväg dunkaren mot Cadwallader, ett hårt slag må jag säga! Cadwallader räddas av Megan Jones som slår tillbaka dunkaren mot Blaise Zabini som duckar och klarar sig från att bli träffad!" sa Zacharias Smith som kommenterade matchen på läktaren. Nicole gjorde sig beredd för ett skott. Hon flög lite fram och tillbaka för att göra Cadwallader osäker på vart han skulle sikta. Han tog sats med armen och kastade iväg klonken mot den högra ringen.  
"Cadwallder kastar och... skottet räddas av Nicole Smith! En enastående räddning av Slytherin!" skrek Zacharias. Nicole kastade ut klonken till Zach och så far hela laget iväg mot andra sidan av planen.  
"Slytherin är på väg mot McMillan! Tyler passar klonken till Zabini som kastar iväg den till Perez, men där kommer Hufflepuff upp bredvid dem! Perez dyker ner mot marken med klonken!" fortsatte Zacharias. Nicole följde Tom med blicken. Han dök ner så mycket att han nästan nuddade marken innan han gjorde en u-sväng och sköt iväg rakt upp i luften. Hufflepuff-spelarna var inte beredda på den snabba vändningen så de kom lite efter. Blaise och Zach som hade följt med Tom en bit ner dök upp jämnsides med honom och de for iväg mot McMillan.  
"Vilken otrolig fint av Perez! Nu får McMillan se upp för här kommer skottet! Och det är mål! 10 poäng till Slytherin!" skrek Zacharias och en stor del av publiken jublade. Nicole höjde sina armar i glädje och tjoade högt. Det var då hon fick syn på Draco som kom susandes genom luften med handen utsträckt framför sig.  
"Det ser ut som att Malfoy jagar kvicken och han är nära den!" skrek Zacharias och publiken vred på sina huvuden för att följa Draco med blicken. Under tiden så hade McMillan kastat ut klonken till sina utespelare som hade satt fart mot Nicole. Hon slutade följa Draco med blicken och hann precis luta sig åt sidan på kvasten och lyckas fånga klonken som kom susandes mot den mittersta ringen. Cadwallader såg surt på henne och svor för sig själv.  
"Ännu en räddning av Smith, som för övrigt har ett väldigt fint efternamn!" skrek Zacharias och möttes av skratt från vissa elever. Nicole kastade ut klonken till Blaise och han for iväg med resten av laget efter sig. Nicole letade efter Draco i luften. Hon såg honom längre ner mot marken, fortfarande med armen utsträckt mot kvicken. Han hade Summerby efter sig som också hade armen utsträckt.  
"Kom igen, Draco", sa Nicole för sig själv. Då ser hon honom knyta sin hand runt något och sträcker upp handen.  
"Draco Malfoy har fångat kvicken! Mina damer och herrar Slytherin har vunnit!" skrek Zacharias. Draco landade på marken och visade stolt upp kvicken för publiken. Nicole flög snabbt ner mot marken och hoppade av kvasten. Resten av laget kom snabbt ner efter henne och de kramade om varandra. Vincent och Tom bar upp Draco på sina axlar.  
"Slytherin! Slytherin! Slytherin!" skrek de och alla Slytherinelever stämde in. Blaise gick fram till Nicole och kramade henne. De skrattade och kysste sedan varandra.

Nicole bläddrade igenom sina pergamentrullar. Hon hade skrivit fem blad och var inte i närheten av att vara klar. Varför var det så svårt att skriva en uppsats om den Norska Ryggdraken? Hon suckade. Det var nästan tomt i biblioteket. Hon reste sig upp och gick mot en bokhylla där böcker om drakar stod. Hon drog fram ännu en bok om Norska Ryggdraken och en om nordiska drakar. Hon la ner dem på bordet med en duns och satte sig ner. Hon började bläddra i boken om Norska Ryggdrakar, men hon såg bara information som hon redan hade tagit med i sina anteckningar. Hon la undan boken och började bläddra i den andra istället där det inte heller stod något som hon inte redan visste. Hon suckade igen, smällde igen boken och la ner sitt huvud på bordet.  
"Går det inte bra?" Hon ryckte till, lyfte upp huvudet och vände sig runt för att se Tom stå vid bordet.  
"Gud vad du skräms, men nej det går inte bra", svarade Nicole och bläddrade igenom sina pergament.  
"Oj, du har ju skrivit hur mycket som helst", sa han och satte sig mittemot henne.  
"Jag vet, men det är för lite", muttrade hon. Han tog pergamenten och kollade igenom dem.  
"Varför skriver du om den Norska Ryggdraken? Det skulle varit enklara att skriva om den Kinesiska Eldbollen", sa han och skummade igenom texten.  
"Jo, jag vet, men alla kommer ju att skriva om Eldbollen, Taggsvansen, Kortnosingen, Walesisk Grön och Opalöga för att det är lättare att hitta information om dem", svarade Nicole.  
"Jag tror att den här informationen räcker. Det är ju en mindre känd ras och därför är det svårare att hitta information om den", sa han och gav tillbaka pergamentbunten. Hon log lite.  
"Jo, kanske", svarade hon och la bladen i rätt ordning. "Hjälper du mig att få tillbaka alla böcker?" frågade hon och reste sig upp.  
Visst", svarade han och tog ett gäng böcker i famnen och reste sig upp. Han började leta efter rätt plats för böckerna. "Så, hur går det med Blaise?" frågade han och ställde tillbaka en av böckerna.  
"Det går väl bra, men det börjar kännas lite konstigt mellan oss", svarade hon och stoppade ner sina saker i sin väska. Han vände sig om mot henne.  
"Vad menar du med konstigt?" frågade han henne.  
"Jo, mina känslor för honom känns mer som om han skulle vara min bror, typ", svarade hon och ställde tillbaka boken om nordiska drakar.  
"Tänker du göra slut eller?" frågade han henne och ställde tillbaka den sista boken. Hon ryckte på axlarna.  
"Jag vet inte", svarade hon till slut och gick igenom gången för att komma ut ur biblioteket. Tom följde efter henne. De gick tysta ut till trapphuset och började vandra neråt. Nicole kastade en blick ner till bottenvåningen och såg Draco skynda upp för trappan. Han tog två trappsteg i taget och hade blicken sänkt. De möttes på trappan som ledde ner från/upp till andra våningen.  
"Hej, Draco", sa Tom. Draco höjde blicken och såg på dem. Tom stannade för att kunna prata med honom.  
"Hej, eh... jag har lite bråttom så vi får prata senare, okej?" sa Draco och skyndade upp för trappan. Tom såg frågande på Nicole.  
"Vad var det med honom?" frågade han och de fortsatte att gå neråt.  
"Jag vet inte, men Blaise sa att han hade varit konstig hela sommaren och som det ser ut nu så har det inte ändrats", svarade Nicole.  
"Jo, hans pappa åkte ju in i fängelse i somras så han är väl helt knäckt", sa Tom med sänkt röst. Han kastade en blick bakåt för att se om han kunde se Draco, men han hade försvunnit. Nicole såg chockad ut.  
"Va? Sitter Dracos pappa i fängelse? Varför får aldrig jag reda på något? Det där är faktiskt information som man borde berätta för sina vänner!" sa Nicole högt och med gäll röst.  
"Han trodde väl att du redan visste det. Han antog väl att Blaise hade berättat det för dig", sa Blaise och kollade runt sig. "Och du behöver inte säga det så högt. Även fast de flesta redan vet om det så är det ett rätt känsligt ämne."  
"Oj, förlåt, men jag blev bara så chockad över 'nyheten'", svarade hon och vek av mot fängelsehålorna.

De sex vännerna pulsade huttrande genom snön till Hogsmead. Alla hade tjocka vinterkläder på sig. Zach hade hakan instoppad innanför jackan och händerna i jackfickorna. Nicole höll Blaise i handen och hade den andra nedstoppad i sin jackficka. Daniel, å andra sidan, verkade vara helt imun mot kylan. Han hade jackan halvknäppt, ingen halsduk eller vantar. Han böjde sig istället ner och tog upp en klump med snö och började krama den till en boll som han drämde iväg mot Zachs rygg. Han träffade och Zach for runt bara för att bli träffad av ytterligare en snöboll fast i magen.  
"Om jag inte frös så mycket så skulle jag kasta tillbaka!" skrek han åt Daniel, fortfarande med hakan innanför jackan. Daniel skrattade. Draco, som gick först öppnade dörren till Tre Kvastar. De klev in, förutom Daniel och Zach som hade startat upp ett snöbollskrig. Nicole spejade runt efter ett ledigt bord. Hon såg ett till höger om trappan. Draco hade tydligen redan sett det så han var redan på väg mot det. De hängde av sig jackorna på stolarna och slog sig ner.  
"Titta där borta", sa Draco och nickade mot andra sidan av trappan. Där satt en rödhårig flicka och en mörk kille. De såg ut att trivas i varandras sällskap.  
"Blodsförädare och smutsskalle, passar ju nästan bra ihop, eller hur?" sa Tom och vände sig till de andra.  
"Alla tycker att hon är snygg", sa Draco och blängde på paret. "Erkänn att du också gör det, Blaise."  
"Jag skulle aldrig lägga min hand på en blodsförädare som henne hur snygg hon än må vara", svarade Blaise surt till Draco. Nicole såg frågande på killarna, men beslutade sig för att inte säga något. Servitrisen kom mot bordet.  
"Vad vill ni beställa", frågade hon.  
"Fyra honungsöl", sa Tom. Servitrisen gick iväg mot baren för att fixa beställningen. Dörren öppnades och tre elever kom in. Nicole kände igen alla. Det var den rödhåriga killen, den brunhåriga tjejen och Harry Potter.  
"Nu kommer dem också. Räckte det inte med en smutsskalle och en blodsförädare?" sa Tom tyst.  
"Plus Potter", muttrade Draco. Servitrisen kom tillbaka med de fyra honungsölen och placerade dem framför alla fyra. Draco drack snabbt upp sin och reste sig upp.  
"Jag kommer snart", sa han och gick iväg mot toaletten. Då kom Zach och Daniel in genom dörren. Båda täckta i snö från topp till tå. De sökte runt med blickarna i rummet och såg tillslut vart de andra satt. De gick fram till bordet och satte sig på varsin stol.  
"Om ni ska beställa så får ni nog gå till baren och göra det", sa Blaise. Daniel och Zach reste sig upp igen, hängde av sig sina ytterkläder på stolarna och gick till baren.  
"Zabini, Smith, så roligt att se er här", sa Slughorn till dem när han gick från baren. Blaise reste sig upp och skakade hans hand. Nicole log vänligt mot honom.  
"Trevligt att se er med, sir", sa Blaise.  
"Juste, ni kommer nog snart att få en uggla om en middag jag håller på att planera", sa Slughorn till dem.  
"Så trevligt", sa Nicole glatt.  
"Det är bara att hålla utkik efter min uggla", sa han och gick mot Harry Potters bord.  
"Varför blir ni inbjudna och inte vi?" frågade Zach när han kom tillbaka med en honungsöl i handen och satte sig vid bordet.  
"Inte vet jag, men jag ska gå i alla fall", sa Nicole och tog en klunk av sin honungsöl. Dörren öppnades igen och två tjejer gick ut från baren. Några sekunder senare kom Draco ut från toaletten och gick till bordet igen.  
"Så, ni har slutat kasta snö på varandra nu?" sa han till Zach och Daniel.  
"Ja, och jag vann", sa Daniel och tog en klunk av sin öl. Zach puttade till honom så att han fick öl i sitt knä. Han skrek till.  
"Där fick du för att du ljuger som att du vann, det var ju faktiskt jag som vann", sa Zach. Daniel muttrade några fula ord och torkade sig på byxorna med en servett. Nicole såg att Harry Potter och de andra två redan var på väg ut igen.  
"Ofta de redan går?" sa hon och såg dörren stängas efter dem.  
"Tydligen", sa Draco tyst. Då hördes det ett skrik utanför. Nicole ryckte till och reste sig upp för att se vad som hade hänt. De andra följde efter henne ut. Väl ute så såg de en av tjejerna som hade gått ut sväva i luften och skrika. Hon föll sedan till marken och det ryckte i hela kroppen på henne. Harry och de andra två var framme hos henne och hennes kompis. Harry vände sig om och såg på Draco med hat i blicken. Nicole uppmärksammade det och gick in igen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Klockan slog 4. Eleverna i klassrummet började packa ihop sina saker. Nicole böjde sig ner för att ta upp sin fjäderpenna som hade ramlat av bordet. Hon reste sig sedan upp igen och såg att Tom väntade på henne vid dörren. Det var bara hon och han som hade Drakologi som ämne av dem i deras gäng. Hon la ner pennan i väskan och gick till honom.  
"Vad fick du på uppsatsen?" frågade han henne medan de gick ner för trappan.  
"Över förväntan, trodde att jag skulle få sämre faktiskt", svarade hon och förde undan en hårslinga från sitt ansikte. "Hur gick det för dig?"  
"Utomordentlig", svarade han stolt.  
"Ofta? Tycker du inte att det är svårt?" frågade Nicole förvånat. Tom kollade kosntigt på henne.  
"Vaddå ofta? Trodde du att jag skulle vara dålig i skolan eller något?" frågade han henne och låtsades vara sur.  
"Nej, det var inte det jag menade. Alla klagar ju på att ämnet är svårt så jag trodde att du också tyckte det och därför trodde jag att du inte skulle få så bra betyg", svarade hon och skrattade lite.  
"Okej, du tänker så. Jo, ämnet är kanske lite svårt, men jag har alltid varit intresserad av drakar. Min dröm är att få åka till Sverige och delta i det årliga kvast-racet som går mellan Kopparbergen och Arjeplog. Man flyger över drakreservaten och måste klara sig förbi drakarna. Det skulle vara så grymt kul", sa han och lät väldigt entusiastisk och såg drömande ut. Nicole log mot honom.  
"Så, du vill alltså jobba med drakar när du blir äldre? Eller ska du tävla i racet varje år för att få vara med drakarna?" sa hon och vek av mot fängelsehålorna.  
"Jag ska bli drakskötare. Helst i Sverige eftersom jag tycker att den Svenska Kortnosingen är den mest intressanta av raserna", svarade han. De stannade framfuor väggen som ledde in till uppehållsrummet.  
"Testralblod", sa Tom och väggen öppnade sig. De gick in och kom in i uppehållsrummet. Där satt Blaise i en fåtölj som var vänd mot dörren. Han höll ett brev i sin hand.  
"Hej",sa Nicole glatt och gick fram till honom. Han såg bestämt på henne utan att le. "Vad är det?"  
"Det kom ett brev till dig, från en viss Dominic Blanc i Kanada", sa han betsämt och höll upp brevet. Nicole stelnade till när han sa namnet. Hon såg på kuvertet. Det var öppnat.  
"Har du öppnat det?" frågade hon surt.  
"Det var fullt av små hjärtan på kuvertet och det stod 'jag älskar dig' på flera ställen!" sa han och reste sig upp.  
"Och det ger dig rätten att läsa folks brev?" svarade Nicole surt och slet brevet ur hans hand.  
"Jag är faktiskt din pojkvän! Hur många andra har du egentligen?" fortsatte han surt.  
"Anklagar du mig för att ha varit otrogen? Och att du är min pojkvän ger dig fortfarande inte rätten att läsa mina brev!" skrek Nicole surt på honom.  
"Ja det gör jag faktiskt! Du har säkert flera andra vid sidan av mig. Det skulle inte förvåna mig om du har haft ihop det med Tom också!" skrek han tillbaka och blängde på Tom som stod bakom Nicole och såg väldigt besvärad ut.  
"Är det det du tror" sa Nicole lite lugnare men fortfarande surt. "Vet du vad, tro vad du vill. Det är slut," fortsatte hon och gick mot sin sovsal. Hon var så arg att hon skulle kunna explodera när som helst. Hon öppnade dörren till sitt rum. Ingen var där. "Skönt", tänkte hon och kastade ner brevet på sängen. Hon drog av sig slipsen och satte sig på sängen, tog upp brevet och började läsa det.  
"Nicole.  
Tu me manques beaucoup. Ce n'est pas la même sans tu. L'école est d'accord, mais tout ce que tu manques. Le nouveau gardien de l'équipe est assez bonne, mais il laissa en plus de buts que ce que vous avez.  
Je veux que vous sachiez que je vous aimerai toujours.  
/Dominic Blanc"  
Hon la ner brevet i sitt knä. Hon behövde smälta allt som han hade skrivit. Speciellt delen där han skrev att han alltid kommer att älska henne. De hade ju gjort slut. Det var till och med han som hade gjort slut med henne för att han inte ville ha ett distansförhållande, och så skrev han ett kärleksbrev till henne. Visst hon saknade honom, men hon hade ändå lyckats komma över honom väldigt fort efter att hon hade flyttat. Hon öppnade sin koffert och la ner brevet i den och sköt tillbaka den under sängen.

Nicole tog på sig sitt svarta, åtsittande linne med små paljetter över bröstet och såg sig i spegeln. Hon snurrade runt lite och såg nöjd ut. Hon kom sedan på att det nog skulle bli rätt kallt med bara ett linne så hon tog fram sin svarta, figursydda kavaj och drog på sig den. Hon blev väldigt nöjd med resultatet. Nu skulle hon bara fixa till håret lite och sen så var hon klar. hon tog fram sin hårborste och började borsta håret. Hon hade bestämt sig för att ha det utsläppt så hon gjorde en snygg sidbena och la ner hårborsten igen. Hon tog en sista titt i spegeln innan hon lämnade rummet. Väl ute i sällskapsrummet stod Blaise och pratade med Draco. Han såg henne komma gåendes. Deras blickar möttes, men det var inga snälla blickar.  
"Vad du var uppklädd då", sa Draco och log mot henne.  
"Ja, jag ska till Slughorns middag", sa hon och började gå mot utgången.  
"Blaise, skulle inte du också dit?" frågade han Blaise.  
"Jo, men det börjar ju inte förens klockan halv sex, och klockan är kvart över fem", svarade han och såg surt efter Nicole. Hon gick ut ur sällskapsrummet och började gå uppför trapporna till entrén. Det hördes ljud från Stora Salen, men hon fortsatte uppför trappan. Utanför Slughorns rum så stod redan några elever. Bland annat Harry Potter och hans brunhåriga vän. Några viskade lite till varandra när hon kom gåendes mot dörren. Den brunhåriga flickan log lite mot henne. Hon log tillbaka och ställde sig bredvid dörren med ryggen mot väggen. Hon såg tvillingarna Carrow som gick sjunde året stå lite längre bort. En brunhårig lång kille kom gåendes mot dem. Han stannade vid Harry.  
"Hej, Harry, Hermione", sa han och lät nervös. Han hade en svart skjorta med en blå ylleväst över.  
"Hej, Neville", svarade tjejen. De började småprata lite och några minuter senare dök Blaise upp i korridoren. Han hade en grå skjorta, svart kavaj, svarta byxor och blankpolerade skor på sig. Nicole vände blicken från honom och hoppades på att Slughorn skulle låta dem komma in snart.  
"Hur är det, Nicole? Klarar du inte av att se på mig längre", sa han spydigt och ställde sig mittemot henne. Hon vände sig mot honom.  
"Jo, men jag vill inte plåga mina ögon genom att se på en stor idiot som dig när jag lika gärna kan kolla på en vägg", svarade Nicole lika spydigt.  
"Akta din vassa tunga, Smith. Annars kan det gå riktigt illa till slut", svarade han lugnt och hånflinade mot henne.  
"Naw, vad ska du göra? Säga till mina skor att jag har varit otrogen mot dem med ett annat par skor?" sa hon och tog ett steg emot honom. De andra eleverna såg på dem som om det var en pjäs de såg på.  
"Det var du som gjorde så att vårat förhållande förstördes, inte jag", sa han och blängde på henne.  
"För sista gången. Jag var inte otrogen med någon och om du skulle litat på mig så skulle du fatta det", sa hon surt och tog ännu ett steg mot honom.  
"Så du säger att det var mitt fel att det tog slut?" svarade han och tog ett steg mot henne.  
"Ja, du är så jäkla feg och så fort något inte går som du planerat så drar du dig ur! Du är en stor fegis", sa hon och spände ögonen i honom.  
"Ta tillbaka det där", sa han och drog fram sin trollstav och riktade den mot hennes hals. Han tryckte upp henne mot väggen.  
"Aldrig", sa hon utan att förlora hans ögonkontakt. Då rycktes Blaise tillbaka av Harry.  
"Låt henne vara, Zabini", sa han surt och Nicole blev bortdragen från väggen av Hermione.  
"Det här angår inte dig, Potter", sa han surt. "Det här är mellan mig och den där otrogna häxan", sa han och nickade mot Nicole som tände till och var tvungen att hållas tillbaka av Neville och Hermione. Harry gick tillbaka till de andra. Det började rinna tårar ner för Nicoles kinder.  
"Vet du vad? Jag är glad att jag gjorde slut med dig. Jag trodde att jag kände dig, men jag hade fel", sa hon och gick snyftandes förbi honom i korridoren. Han tog tag i hennes arm och drog tillbaka henne.  
"Nicole, jag..." mer hann han inte säga innan Nicole gav honom en örfil. Han skrek till. Nicole drog sig ur hans grepp och småsprang genom korridoren och nerför trapporna. Hon stannade på sista trappsteget ner till entrén och satte sig ner på det. Nu forsade tårarna nerför hennes kinder och hon kunde inte hejda dem. Hon hörde fotsteg komma från fängelsehålorna. Hon torkade ögonen och ansiktet och lyckades få tårarna att sluta trycka upp ur ögonvrån. Fotstegen kom närmare och hon kunde snart se att det var Tom. Han såg henne och saktade ner.  
"Nicole, vad...? Skulle inte du till Slughorn?" frågade han och stannade framför henne. Hon skakade på huvudet. "Är du okej?"  
"Ser jag ut att vara okej?" frågade hon och tårarna började rinna igen.  
"Ne... nej", sa han och det såg ut som om han inte riktigt visste vad han skulle göra. Han satte sig tillslut bredvid henne. "Så hm... vad har hänt?"  
"Blaise", svarade hon tyst och torkade bort tårarna som rann.  
"Åh..." sa han tyst och la armen om henne. "Handlade det om det där brevet igen?"  
"Ja, och han fortsätter att anklaga mig för att ha varit otrogen. Jag blir så arg på honom", sa hon och snörvlade till.  
"Jag tror dig", sa han tyst till henne. "Men vem var det som brevet kom ifrån?"  
"En kille från min gamla skola", svarade hon och suckade. "Vi var tillsammans, men han gjorde slut med mig när jag flyttade." Tom satt tyst bredvid henne. Han var inte den bästa på att trösta folk och han kände sig lätt obekväm när folk grät.  
"Vill du ha något? Mat, choklad, vatten kaanske?" frågade han henne till slut.  
"Nej, hag ska nog gå tillbaka till mitt rum och fortsätta skriva på förvandlingskonsts läxan", svarade hon och reste sig upp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Regnet smattrade på fönsterna I Stora salen och åskan mullrade utanför, och innanför, slottets väggar. Snön som hade legat på marken I över en vecka hade försvunnit med regnet. Nicole satt och tuggade på en rostad smörgås med apelsinmarmelad samtidigt som hon läste the Daily Prophet. Tom satt mittemot henne och smuttade på en kopp te. De hade gått upp vid halv 10 den här morgonen. Tom var väldigt morgontrött och kom nästan alltid upp vid den här tiden på helgerna, Nicole å andra sidan ville bara undvika Blaise. Hon visste att han var morgonpigg så hon tvingade sig själv att stanna kvar I sängen till halv 10 och hon hade mött Tom I uppehållsrummet. Hon gissade på att Blaise och Draco hade gått till biblioteket för att fortsätta på trolldryckskonstläxan de hade till imorgon. Hon och Tom var redan klara med den. Även han hade rätt lätt för det ämnet. Han verkade ha lätt med de flesta ämnen egentligen. Det mullrade till ordentligt och Nicole hoppade till. Tom hoppade till för att hon hoppade till och skvimpade ut lite te på sig. Han skrek till. Nicole la snabbt ner tidningen och räckte honom en servett. Han tog emot den och torkade sig om händerna.  
"Så, vad har du för planer idag?" frågade han henne. Hon ryckte på axlarna.  
"Förutom att undvika Blaise så har jag inte så mycket inbokat idag", svarade hon och drack upp sitt kaffe.  
"Varför undviker du honom? Det var ju han som var omogen och anklagade dig för något som du inte har gjort", sa Tom allvarligt och tog en till klunk av sitt te.  
"Jag orkar inte bråka mer, och bästa sättet att undvika en konflikt är att undvika personen man är osams med", svarade hon och vek ihop tidningen och la den på bänken bredvid sig.  
"Det kanske är vad ni gör I Kanada, men här I England så pratar man med personen man är osams med och reder ut allt", svarade Tom och Nicole himlade med ögonen.  
"Vänta lite, du är inte från England. Du är från Irland", sa hon snabbt och flinade mot honom.  
"Just det, det är jag ju. Men jag har bott I England sen jag var tre år så räknar mig själv som engelsman, även om det låter konstigt. Kommer inte ihåg något från Irland", sa han och flinade tillbaka.  
"Men åter till ämnet, jag har inget för mig idag. Du då?" frågade hon.  
"Jag hade tänkt träna quidditch, men har ingen lust I det här vädret, så jag inget planerat", svarade han och drack ännu en klunk av teet.  
"Är du inte klar med ditt dumma te än?" frågade hon och stirrade på koppen.  
"Jag dricker långsamt", svarade han och tog demonstrativt koppen till munnen och drack långsamt upp resten av teet. "Vad skulle du vilja göra idag då?" frågade han när han hade ställt ner koppen på bordet.  
"Jag har ingen aning. I Kanada skulle jag ha suttit I uppehållsrummet och pratat taktik med resten av quidditchlaget, men eftersom Blaise är med I laget så känns inte det så lockande", svarade hon.  
"Hur ska ni två kunna spela som ett lag om ni vägrar prata med varandra?" frågade han allvarligt.  
"Jag är vaktare, han är jagare, vi ser knappt varandra", svarade hon och reste sig upp.  
"Sant, vart ska du?" frågade han.  
"Jag vill inte sitta ner längre. Vi kan väl gå en sväng I slottet och bara prata eller något", svarade hon och såg bedjande på Tom som suckade.  
"Visst, vi kan prata om din kanadensiska skola eller något", svarade han och reste sig upp.

"Så ni hade en vinterbal varje vinter? Stackars människor", sa Tom när det gick ner för trappan mot fängelsehålorna. De hade gått runt alla våningar och hittat nya rum på varje våning. Efter en och en halv timmas promenad hade de bestämt sig för att gå till uppehållsrummet.  
"Ja, vaddå stackars människor? Det var alltid årets höjdpunkt", sa Nicole och såg frågande på honom.  
"Du vet inte hur stor press det är på killarna. De ska fråga tjejen som de har varit kär I sen första dagen och de vet inte vad hon kommer svara. Sen när hon svarar nej så känner han sig hur dum som helst och mår dåligt så fort han ser henne", svarade han och Nicole såg frågande på honom.  
"Du är 'han' va?" frågade hon. Han nickade långsamt.  
"Vem frågade du?" fortsatte hon.  
"Flora Carrow", svarade han och stannade utanför stenväggen.  
"Oh... Ormtunga", sa Nicole och stenväggen öppnades. De gick in I gången. "Om du skulle frågat mig skulle jag svarat 'ja'" fortsatte hon. Han log mot henne.  
"Skulle du ju inte", svarade han och puttade till henne.  
"Jo, du är den enda som fortfarande vill prata med mig efter att jag gjorde slut med Blaise så jag antar att du är min enda riktiga vän I det här slottet", sa hon och gick in I uppehållsrummet.  
"Zach och Daniel pratar fortfarande med dig", svarade han och klev in efter henne. Uppehållsrummet var tomt, vilket var väldigt konstigt. På söndagar brukar det vara fullt med folk där.  
"Ja, men de är ju mest med varandra så pratar ju inte så mycket ensam med någon av dem", sa hon och satte sig I en av fåtöljerna.  
"Sant", svarade han och satte sig I soffan bredvid henne. "Så, jag har hört att man pratar både franska och engelska I Kanada", fortsatte han.  
"Jaha, och?" frågade hon och hon förstod inte riktigt vart han ville komma med den faktan.  
"Tu parle français?" frågade han henne.  
"Kan du franska? Det visste jag inte", utbrast hon entusiastiskt och harklade sig. "Oui, je parle français."  
De hade pratat på franska I en halvtimma då de hörde röster I gången. De slutade prata och vände sig om. De såg Dracos blonda hår på långt håll. Nicole vände sig framåt igen och svalde. Hon hade ju klarat sig ifrån Blaise halva dagen, men hon var ganska säker på att Blaise var med Draco. Mycket riktigt så hörde hon snabbt hans röst. Tom såg på henne med ett snett leende. Tom nickade som hälsning åt Draco. Han nickade tillbaka och gick mot den andra gruppen men fåtöljer och soffor som fanns I rummet. Blaise följde efter honom som en svans utan att se på henne. Nicole sneglade åt deras håll. Blaise satt med ryggen mot henne I en soffa.  
"Skit I honom", viskade Tom till henne. Hon log lätt mot honom.  
"Tom!" ropade Draco och vinkade mot sig åt Tom. Han reste sig långsamt upp och gick bort mot soffgruppen. Nicole lutade sig tillbaka I fåtöljen och försökte höra vad de pratade om. Hon hörde bara mummel. Blaise sa något titt som tätt, men det var I stort sätt bara Tom och Draco som pratade.  
Några minuter senare kom Tom tillbaka och satte sig på samma plats som han hade rest sig från tidigare. Nicole lutade sig fram mot honom.  
"Så, vad ville han?" frågade hon nyfiket.  
"Han ville prata taktik", svarade Tom och Nicole blev genast besviken. Hon hade hoppats på att de skulle pratat om henne eller om hur idiotisk Blaise har varit.  
"Åh... har vi träning på onsdag som vanligt?" frågade hon lugnt och lutade sig bakåt igen. Han nickade långsamt.  
"Draco!" ropade Tom. Draco kollade mot dem och reste sig upp. Han satte sig sen på soffans armstöd mellan Tom och Nicole.  
"Vad?" frågade han.  
"Min vän Nicole undrar varför du inte pratar med henne längre", sa Tom tyst. Nicole såg generat på Tom och Draco.  
"Jag vill prata med dig, men Blaise har I stort sätt förbjudit mig att göra det", viskade han till svar och såg menande på henne.  
"Varför lyssnar du på honom?" frågade hon tyst.  
"Jag måste ta hans sida. Vi har varit vänner hela livet och jag kan inte bara svika honom helt plötsligt för att det börjar en ny person på skolan", svarade han. Tom såg på Nicole och sen på Draco.  
"Okej, det får väl duga", sa Tom I normal ton.  
"Förlåt", viskade Draco till henne när han reste sig upp och gick tillbaka till Blaise.  
"Där ser du, han vill ju prata med dig", sa Tom och hoppade lite närmare henne. Hon log lite mot honom.  
"Mm... men tack vara omogna Blaise så kan han inte. Och jag förstår honom. Om man har varit vänner så länge så måste man stå på sin väns sida även om det är fel", svarade hon och la upp fötterna på bordet.  
"Tom, du måste höra det här!" sa Zach som kom springandes från gången. Han hade Daniel tätt bakom sig. Tom såg frågande på dem.  
"Vad måste jag höra?" frågade han lugnt. Zach och Daniel stod nästan och hoppade på stället I extas.  
"Gryffindor har valt ny vaktare nu och gissa vem de valde", sa Daniel entusiastiskt.  
"De valde Weasley", sa Zach. Daniel slutade hoppa och slog till honom.  
"När jag säger 'gissa vem det är' så ska inte du svara om frågan inte var ställd direkt till dig", sa han och såg surt på Zach som fortfarande hoppade.  
"Det är ju superbra", sa Tom och hans leende blev bredare och bredare för varje sekund.  
"Jag vet! Nu kommer vi äntligen att vinna mot dem!", skrek Zach och hoppade ännu högre.  
"Vaddå äntligen? Har ni aldrig vunnit mot dem tidigare?" frågade Nicole och såg från Tom till Zach till Daniel.  
"Nej, men nu kan vi äntligen göra det", sa Daniel och började hoppa igen. Nicole började skratta lite. Daniel och Zach såg väldigt komiska ut. Om de skulle haft på sig gröna luvor så skulle de sett ut som två nissar.  
"Vad skrattar du åt Smith?" frågade Blaise surt. Nicole vände sig mot honom. Han hade rest sig upp och stod istället lutad mot soffan.  
"Jag skrattade för att de här två såg väldigt roliga ut när de hoppade upp och ner som två gummibollar", svarade Nicole surt och blängde på honom.  
"Skyll inte ifrån dig, du skrattade för att du tyckte att det var löjligt att vi inte har vunnit mot Gryffindor", fortsatte han och blängde tillbaka. Draco tog tag I hans arm och försökte säga något till honom men han skakade av sig den och började gå mot Nicole istället. Draco suckade och skjönk ner I soffan. Nicole satt spänd på sin plats och såg Blaise komma mot henne.  
"Vad tänker du göra, Zabini? Skälla ut mig för att jag skrattade?" frågade hon spydigt och försökte låta lugn, men sanningen var att hon egentligen var rädd. Hon var rädd för Blaise. Han stannade framför henne och hon såg upp på honom och svalde.  
"Ser du det här märket jag har", sa han och pekade på sin vänstra kind. Det var märket efter att hon hade slagit till honom.  
"Ja", svarade hon.  
"Du gjorde rätt I att ge mig det, jag var en idiot. Men att skratta åt quidditchlaget du spelar I är att gå för långt", sa han. Nicole stirrade på honom.  
"Jag skrattade inte åt laget, jag skrattade på de där två pajaserna", svarade hon bestämt och reste sig upp. Tom reste sig snabbt upp efter henne och ställde sig mellan henne och Blaise.  
"Sluta med det här! Båda två! Blaise, du är förblindad av hat och du kopplar allt som Nicole gör till något dåligt! Nicole, du vill undvika konflikter men ändå så argumenterar du tillbaka och gör Blaise ännu argare! Nu tar ni I hand på att sluta bråka med varandra, är det förstått?" röt Tom åt dem båda. Nicole såg ner I marken. Blaise gjorde samma sak. Tom tog Nicoles högra hand och satte ihop den med Blaises hand. De skakade den upp och ner ett par gånger innan de släppte. Tom satte sig ner igen. Det mullrade till ordentligt och Nicole hoppade till. Hon harklade sig. Blaise log mot henne.  
"Du har väldigt göna ögon", sa han till henne.  
"Jag vet, du har sagt det tidigare", svarade hon och satte sig ner. Han satte sig på hennes armstöd.  
"Jag vet att du vill bli tillsammans igen, men det kommer inte fungera. Jag vill inte att du tar det personligt", fortsatte Blaise. Nicole såg förvånad ut.  
"Okej, då vet jag", svarade hon och Tom gav henne en frågande blick.  
"Så, det är lugnt mellan oss?" frågade Blaise och klappade Nicole på axeln. Hon nickade och han reste sig upp och gick tillbaka till Draco.  
"Det där var lite skumt, men han pratar med dig I alla fall", sa Tom och skrattade tyst för sig själv.  
"Varför skulle jag vilja bli tillsammans med honom igen?" frågade hon och skakade på huvudet. Det drog lite I mungiporna på henne men hon höll tillbaka skrattet. Zach och Daniel satte sig I soffan bredvid Tom.  
"Har ni gjort klar läxan?" frågade Tom Zach.  
"Vilken läxa?" svarade han och lutade sig tillbaka I soffan.  
"Trolldryckskonst", fortsatte Tom. Zach stelnade till och Daniel flög upp från soffan. Han drog upp Zach och de rusade ut ur uppehållsrummet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Nicole gick upp för trappan från fängelsehålorna. Det var lördag och hon skulle snart ut på quidditchplanen för att spela lagets andra match för säsongen. Hon hade lagkläderna på sig och gick med bestämda steg in I Stora salen. Hon såg att Zach och Daniel satt lite längre bort vid Slytherinbordet, även de hade lagkläderna på sig. Väldigt många av eleverna hade halsdukar, hattar eller tröjor som visade vilket elevhem de hejade på I dagens match. Det var fler som bar rött och guld än grönt och silver kunde hon snabbt se. Hon började gå mellan borden och blev stoppad några gånger av folk som önskade henne lycka till och liknande saker. När hon hade lyckats ta sig förbi en andraårselev som tydligen ville bli vaktare när hon gick ut nästa år och frågade henne om tips, satte hon sig ner bredvid Zach. För ovanlighetens skull satt han och Daniel mitt emot varandra. Nicole tog ett äpple från skålen och vecklade upp tidningen som låg på bordet. Det var I stort sett samma rubriker som alltid. 'En hel familj försvunnen I London' eller 'Dödsätarna blir starkare'. Hon suckade och vek ihop tidningen igen.

"Stod det inget intressant eller?" frågade Zach medan han tuggade I sig sin smörgås.

"Nej, inte direkt", svarade hon och vände sig mot dörren. Hon såg Ron Weasley komma gåendes I gången mellan Gryffindors bord och Hufflepuffs bord. Han såg väldigt spänd ut och hade en brun läderhjälm på huvudet.

"Titta, Weasley är redo för match. Eller ja, så redo han kan bli", sa Daniel och flinade. Zach började skratta. Daniel stämde in I skrattet och Nicole visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle tycka. Hon tyckte nästan synd om Ron, men samtidigt så var han ju hennes motståndare. Hon bestämde sig för att skratta lite med de andra.

"Vad skrattar vi åt?" frågade Draco som kommit in I Stora salen och slagit sig ner bredvid Daniel.

"Weasley", svarade Daniel och nickade åt Rons håll. Han hade slagit sig ner hos Harry och Hermione nu. Draco började skratta lite när han såg Rons hjälm.

"Vad har han på sig? Han ser ju inte riktigt klok ut", sa han och skrattade.

"Ser han någonsin klok ut?" sa Zach och skrattade.

Nicole log lite och tog en tugga av äpplet.

Quidditchplanen var helt vit. Det hade snöat hela natten och det hade kommit minst en decimeter. Nicole satt på sin kvast I luften vid sin possition. Hon såg hur Blaise tog klonken från Ginny och passade den till Tom som passade den till Zach samtidigt som de flög mot Gryffindors målområde. Ron satt spänd på sin kvast. Zach passade snabbt till Tom som kastade bollen mot den vänstra ringen. Ron fångade den med sin högra arm, men blev dock lite instabil på kvasten. Han lyckades med lite tur hålla sig kvar. Han kastade ut klonken till Dean Thomas som hade tagit Katies plats som jagare eftersom hon fortfarande behandlades på St Mungos. Ginny hade stannat upp och stirrat på Ron som om hon inte hade trott att han skulle rädda skottet. Dean flög förbi henne.

"Ginny, kom igen!" skrek han till henne och hon vände snabbt kvasten och flög ikapp honom och Demelza. Dean passade klonken till henne. Nicole var beredd ett skott och flög lite fram och tillbaka framför målen för att göra jagarna osäkra. Daniel hade fått syn på dunkaren och slog iväg den mot Ginny. Hon blev räddad av Jimmy Peakes som slog iväg den mot Blaise, men han hann ducka. Ginny kastade iväg klonken mot Nicole. Hon flyttade sig I den riktning som klonken kom och skulle precis fånga den när hon ser dunkaren komma flygandes rakt mot hennes mage. Hon hann inte ens flytta sig innan den träffade henne. Hon skrek till och böjde sig framåt på kvasten. Hon hade svårt att andas och allt började snurra runt henne. Tillslut tappade hon balansen och ramlade åt sidan ner mot marken. Publiken skrek och sen blev allt svart.

"Nicole, kan du höra mig?" hörde hon en röst säga. Hon öppnade långsamt ögonen och försökte se vem det var som pratade. Hon kunde till slut urskilja konturerna av sex personer I grönsilvriga kläder. Hon gnuggade sig I ögonen och såg att hela quidditchlaget stod runt henne. Hon försökte sätta sig upp, men det gjorde så ont I sidan och magen så att hon gnydde till lite. Hon sjönk tillbaka ner igen.

"Vad hände?" frågade hon tyst.

"Du blev träffad I magen av en dunkare. Vi vet inte vart den kom ifrån och...", sa Zach.

"Det där vet jag, men hur gick matchen?" avbröt hon honom och såg på laget. Deras ansiktsuttryck sa tydligt att de hade förlorat.

"Madame Pomfrey säger att du kommer vara helt bra om någon dag", sa Daniel med uppmuntrande röst. Nicole drog lite på munnen och suckade. Hon kunde höra fotsteg utanför rummet. Hon hörde även röster som tillhörde en kvinna, en män. Personerna kom in I rummet.

"Vart är hon? Vart är min dotter?" frågade rösten och Nicole suckade. Varför kom hennes mamma hit? Det var bara en quidditcholycka. När hon hade råkat ut för något sådant I Kanada kom hon aldrig. Tom gav henne en menande blick. Hennes mamma trängde sig förbi Daniel och Blaise. Hon såg väldigt orolig ut, men hennes ansikte blev lugnare när hon såg på Nicole.

"Hej mamma", sa hon försiktigt.

"Lilla älskling, hur mår du?" sa hon lättat och satte sig bredvid henne. "Dom, hon är här!" ropade hon och Nicole stelnade till.

"Dom? Är Dominic här?" sa hon ställt. Hon vände sig mot laget och såg Dominic tränga sig förbi Blaise, som såg rätt sur ut.

"Ma petite cherie", sa han och pussade henne på båda kinderna. Nicole såg mest förvånad ut.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade hon snabbt.

"Det är lov nu så jag ville passa på att åka till England och träffa dig", svarade han och strök undan en hårslinga från hennes panna. Hon skrattade lite. Inte för att hon var glad utan för att hon var chockad. Tom såg på de andra I laget och puttade till Draco I sidan och nickade lite för att visa att de skulle lämna Nicole och de andra två ensamma ett tag. Draco förstod vad han menade och de två började gå iväg med Tom, Zach och Vincent efter sig. Blaise dröjde kvar en stund, blängde lite på Nicole och började sedan gå efter de andra. Nicole såg efter Blaise och suckade.

"Är du inte glad att se mig?" frågade Dom henne. Hon såg på honom.

"Såklart jag är glad att se dig, men du kommer lite olägligt", svarade hon och försökte sätta sig upp igen. Det gjorde väldigt ont, men hon tvingade sig själv att stå emot smärtan från revbenet.

"Vad menar du med olägligt?" frågade han henne och såg frågande ut.

"Det där brevet du skickade, min pojkvän blev inte så glad när han såg det och vi gjorde slut. Vi blev sams förra helgen och nu dyker du upp", sa hon och suckade ännu en gång.

"Vänta lite, pojkvän? Jag trodde vi var tillsammans", sa han förvånat.

"Hur kan vi vara tillsammans om du gjorde slut med mig?" frågade hon surt.

"Jag gjorde aldrig slut, jag sa bara att det kommer bli jobbigt att vara tillsammans med en person I en annan världsdel", svarade han lika surt.

"Det gjorde du ju inte. Du sa 'Det här kommer nog inte gå längre när du flyttar'", fortsatte Nicole.

"Det kanske jag sa, men jag ångrade mig och ville att det skulle fungera", sa han och tog hennes hand.

"Du kan inte bara ångra dig utan att säga något till mig!" röt hon åt honom. Hon vände sig sedan mot sin mamma som bara satt där utan att göra en min.

"Jag trodde att du fattade det när du läste mitt brev!" röt han tillbaka.

"Jag hade en pojkvän då så jag brydde mig inte så mycket om dig! Men tack vare dig så är den relationen förstörd för gott och jag kommer aldrig kunna prata med honom eller Draco igen!" fortsatte hon och tog sig för revbenet. Hennes mamma ryckte till när hon sa 'Draco'.

"Draco? Som I Draco Malfoy?" frågade hon Nicole. Hon vände sig mot sin mamma.

"Ja, hur känner du till honom?" frågade hon med lugnare röst.

"Jag kände hans far, Lucius", svarade hon och strök Nicole över kinden. "Kom nu Dominic, hon måste få vila." De reste sig upp och Dom började gå mot dörren. Hennes mamma lutade sig mot henne.

"Håll dig undan från Draco", viskade hon och pussade Nicole på pannan. Hon såg frågande på sin mamma när hon gick med Dominic ut genom dörren.

Nicole ryckte till när hon hörde dörren öppnas. Hon såg Tom komma gåendes mot hennes säng. Han hade bytt om till jeans och en orange grå munkjacka. Hon försökte sätta sig upp, men smärtan var ännu värre nu än förut.

"Wow, försiktigt", sa han och puttade ner henne igen. Han satte sig på sängkanten. "Hur känns det nu?" frågade han.

"Jag är hungrig", svarade hon och stirrade upp I taket. Hennes mage började kurra.

"Jo, jag hör det", sa han och skrattade lite. "Men jag menade hur det kändes efter besöket från Kanada." Hon gjorde ett försök till att rycka på axlarna men det såg mer ut som om hon rös till.

"Jag vet inte riktigt. Dominic är sur, Blaise är sur och mamma är... konstig", svarade hon.

"Blaise blev lite sur, men det är inget allvarligt. Han har kommit över dig", sa Tom och log lite.

"Är du helt säker på det? Han såg speciellt glad ut när Dominic kom hit", sa Nicole frågande.

"Han fick en mindre chock, men han har kommit över dig. Annars skulle han inte hålla på så mycket med Daphne Greengrass", svarade han och Nicole såg förvånad ut.

"Blaise och Daphne?" frågade hon.

"Ja, de kysstes vilt I uppehållsrummet nyss", svarade Tom som om det skulle vara det mest normala I världen.

"Okej, det var jag inte beredd på, men det är ju bra, eller något", sa hon. "Jag menar, då behöver jag I alla fall inte vara orolig för att han ska vara sur på mig."

"Precis, alla är vänner och jag tycker att vi låter det vara så", sa han och log retligt mot henne.

Nicole slog upp ögonen och möttes av starka solstrålar som dansade I rummet. Hon satte sig upp I sängen och blev förvånad när hon inte kände någon smärta I sidan. Madame Pomfrey visste tydligen vad hon gjorde. Nicole satte ner fötterna på golvet och reste sig upp. Hon var lite ostadig men lyckades hålla sig på benen. Hon började leta efter sina kläder och såg en fin hög med ihopvikta kläder på stolen bredvid sängen. Hon började dra av sig sitt svarta pyjamaslinne.

"Oj, förlåt", sa en Draco bakom henne. Hon stannade upp I sina rörelser och satte armarna I kors över brösten så att de inte skulle synas.

"Draco, hm... vad gör du här?" frågade hon, fortfarande med ryggen mot honom.

"Ehm... jag ville bara kolla så att allt är okej med dig och sånt", svarade han snabbt. Hon kunde se honom I fönstret och såg att han kollade snett neråt.

"Stirrar du på min rumpa?" frågade hon. Hans blick for snabbt upp.

"Nej, nej... jag bara hm... jag ska nog gå nu", sa han och gick iväg med snabba steg. Nicole skrattade lite och började dra på sig sin bh och tröja.

När hon hade tagit på sig sina kläder tog hon en snabb titt I spegeln. Hennes hår var ruffsigt, men hon hade inga sminkrester I ansiktet I alla fall. Hennes mage kurrade. Hon hade inte kunnat äta något igår kväll. Hon undrade hur mycket klockan var. Hoppas hon var I tid till frukosten. Av någon konstig anledning längtade hon efter äggröra. Hon struntade I att borsta håret och gick istället ut ur rummet och ner för alla trappor med snabba steg. Efter några minuters snabb gång och småspringandes var hon äntligen på bottenvåningen och hon gick snabbt in I Stora salen. Den var nästan tom, men hon kunde se Tom med en tekopp I handen vid ett av borden. Hon gick snabbt bort till honom och slog sig ner mitt emot. Han kollade upp från tidningen som låg på bordet framför honom och log mot henne.

"Hej", sa hon glatt och öste upp två stora skedar med äggröra på tallriken.

"Mår du bättre nu?" frågade han och såg roat på medan hon grabbade tag I två rostade mackor och började bre dem med smör.

"Väldigt mycket bättre", svarade hon och öste på jordgubbsmarmelad på den ena mackan.

"Jag gissar på att du är hungrig", sa Tom och skrattade.

"Jag har inte ätit sen igår förmiddags, så jag svälter här", svarade hon och tog en stor tugga av mackan. Hon stöndade till. "Hur kan en rostad macka smaka så gott?" Tom skrattade igen.

"Det känns som att det har hänt något nu på morgonen. Du är på ett ovanligt bra humör även för att vara du", sa Tom och tog en klunk av teet.

"Inget speciellt har hänt, jag är bara allmänt glad idag", svarade hon och hällde upp apelsinjuice I sitt glas.

"Om du säger det så", sa Tom men lät inte helt övertygad. "Jag hörde av Blaise att Slughorn ska ha en julfest och att du gärna får gå på den", fortsatte han och vände blad I tidningen.

"Jaså? Okej, det låter trevligt", svarade hon och tog en stor sked äggröra mot munnen.

"Ni får ta med er någon också, som en 'dejt'", sa han och vände blad en gång till så att han kom till quidditchsidorna.

"Okej, vill du gå med mig?" frågade hon när hon hade tuggat ur. Han kollade upp från tidningen.

"Frågar du mig? Du vet väl att jag inte gillar dig på det sättet hoppas jag", svarade han och log mot henne.

"Jag vet, men jag har ingen annan som jag skulle kunna tänka mig att gå med, så vi kan väl gå dit som vänner?" frågade hon och log tillbaka.

"Okej, det kan jag väl göra", svarade han och återgick till tidningen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Allting kändes väldigt normalt fast ändå inte den här eftermiddagen. Det var sista lektionen för dagen, försvar mot svartkonster med professor Snape. De skulle läsa kapitel 11 I boken så allt var helt tyst I rummet. Det enda som hördes var folk som andades och blad som vändes. Professor Snape satt vid sin kateder och skrev något med sin fjäderpenna. Nicole sneglade lite på Tom som satt bredvid henne. Han satt med huvudet nerböjt över boken och följde raderna med sitt högra pekfinger. Han verkade alltid vara så studieinriktad, men samtidigt så hade han ju hur mycket tid som helst att spendera med sina vänner. Plus att han var quidditchkapten. Hon förstod inte hur han klarade av det. Hon återgick till boken och försökte hitta stället hon hade slutat läsa vid. Hon hittade det till slut och fortsatte läsa.  
Efter några minuter kände hon att någon kollade på henne. Hon lyfte blicken och såg försiktigt till höger om sig. Draco vände snabbt ner blicken och fortsatte läsa. Nicole såg förvånad ut och vred långsamt tillbaka huvudet till sin bok. Varför satt Draco och kollade på henne? Det hade visserligen varit lite spänt mellan dem sen dagen han kom för att se henne I sjukhusflygeln, men hon hade inte sett att han hade kollat på henne sådär förut. Precis då ringde klockan. Snape såg upp från sina papper.  
"Läs klart kapitlet och skriv en uppsats som ska baseras på vad ni har läst till på tisdag", sa han I sin vanliga ton. Nicole packade ihop sina saker och la varsamt ner dem I sin väska. Tom reste sig upp och stoppade ner sin bok I sin väska.  
"Så, är du spänd för ikväll?" frågade han henne och log.  
"Menar du inför Slughorns julfest? Jo lite kanske", svarade hon och log tillbaka innan hon reste sig upp och började gå mot dörren. Tom gick ikapp henne.  
"Visst började den halv åtta?" frågade han och knuffade till en fjärdeårselev med axeln för att komma förbi folkmassan och fortfarande gå bredvid Nicole. Fjärdeårseleven vände sig om mot honom och gned sin axel, men hon hade ett drömande leende när hon såg på honom. Nicole som såg detta blev lite fundersam.  
"Ja, det gör den", svarade hon snabbt. "Varför kollar hon på dig sådär?" frågade hon och Tom vände sig om. Fjärdeårseleven hade börjat gå iväg med sina kompisar, men alla tre vände sig om då och då och fnissade lite.  
"Eh... jag vet faktiskt inte. Har jag något I ansiktet?" frågade han och drog handen över kinden.  
"Ooh Tom har en beundrare som är två år yngre", sa Nicole retsamt och knuffade till honom lite I sidan.  
"Nej, hon var säkert lite knäpp bara", svarade han lugnt och Nicole höjde ögonbrynen mot honom. "Hon kan inte tycka om mig. Hon går ju I Ravenclaw", fortsatte han bestämt.  
"Hon kan väl tycka att du är snygg ändå", svarade Nicole och svängde ner mot fängelsehålorna.  
"Nicole, Tom, vänta!" skrek Zach och kom springande bakom dem. Nicole och Tom vände sig om mot och väntade in honom. Han stannade när han kom fram till dem och andades snabbt.  
"Vad är det?" frågade Nicole och såg frågande ut.  
"Nej inget, jag hade ingen att gå med bara", svarade Zach mellan flåsningarna. De började gå igen.  
"Vart är Daniel då?" frågade Tom medan de svängde av mot uppehållsrummet.  
"Har ni inte hört? Hans mamma har blivit sjuk och ligger på St Mungos, så han är där och jag vet inte om han kommer tillbaka innan jul", svarade Zach.  
"Usch då, trist att det skulle ske precis innan jul", sa Nicole. De stannade framör stenväggen.  
"Blodsugare", sa Tom och väggen öppnade sig. De steg in I gången och det första som de ser när de kommer in I uppehållsrummet är Blaise och Daphne som sitter I en av sofforna och kysser varandra. De kollade upp när de hörde personer komma in I rummet. Blaise harklade sig.  
"Ehm... Hej", sa han. Nicole och de andra två nickade som svar på hälsningen innan de satte sig vid den andra soffgruppen. Zach pustade ut när han sjönk ner I den svarta skinnsoffan.  
"Jag kommer inte att ha någon fritid alls den här helgen", sa han och drog av sig slipsen.  
"Jag vet vad du menar. Jag har fyra prov och två uppsatsinlämningar nästa vecka", svarade Nicole och släppte ut sitt bruna hår från hästsvansen.  
"Fyra prov? Vi har väl bara tre?" sa Tom och såg frågande på henne.  
"Nej, jag har I förvandlingskonst, trolldryckskonst, latin och drakologi", svarade hon.  
"Just det, du läser ju latin också. Hur många valbara ämnen har du egentligen?" frågade Tom.  
"Fyra", svarade hon och Zach spärrade upp ögonen.  
"Fyra? Är du knäpp eller? Jag har två och tycker att det är jobbigt", utbrast han.  
"Jag läste tre I femman och när jag kom hit och såg att man kunde välja drakologi så valde jag det också", svarade hon som om det var det normalaste I världen.  
"Och du kallar mig för en pluggis", sa Tom och flinade.  
"Ja, för du får högsta betyg I alla ämnen. Jag får det bara I trolldryckskonst och latin", svarade Nicole och flinade tillbaka. Zach la upp sina ben på soffbordet och la händerna bakom huvudet.  
"Så, vad ska ni göra ikväll?" frågade han.  
"Vi ska på Slughorns julfest", svarade Tom med snobbig engelsk dialekt. Nicole började skratta.  
"Om du pratar så där ikväll så slår jag till dig", sa hon.  
"Det känns som att jag är den enda här som inte ska gå på den festen", muttrade Zach.  
"Draco ska inte gå", sa Tom och nickade mot ingången där Draco stod och pratade med Vincent och Gregory. Nicole och Zach vände sig om för att se Draco. Zach vände tillbaka huvudet igen, men Nicole dröjde kvar lite. Draco vände blicken mot henne och log. Hon kände att hon rodnade och vände tillbaka huvudet.  
"Ehm... jag tror att jag tar mig en dusch", sa hon och reste sig upp. Hon vände sig mot Tom. "Ses vi här tjugo över åtta?"  
"Visst", svarade han och Nicole gick iväg mot sin sovsal.

Nicole öppnade sin garderob. Där hängde klänningen hon skulle ha på sig ikväll. Den var mossgrön, enaxlad och kjolen hade svart tyll under så att den blev fluffig. Överdelen hade guldmönster som påminde lite om en kinesisk klänning. Hon drog den över sitt huvud och drog upp dragkedjan som satt på sidan. Den slutade lite övanför hennes knän och satt perfekt. Hon såg sig I spegeln och log. Den var precis som när hon hade köpt den. Hon böjde sig ner och tog fram sina svarta sandaletter som stod framför sängen. De hade ungefär 7cm klack och var gjorda I läder. Hon satte sig på sängen och drog på sig dem. Håret hade hon satt upp I en hög hästsvans och hon hade lockat håret som hängde ner från den. Hon hade tagit på sig sitt vita pärlhalsband och satt stora diamantörhängen I öronen. Allt var perfekt.  
När hon hade tagit på sig skorna tog hon sin svarta kuvertväska som låg bredvid henne på sängen, såg sig en sista gång I spegeln och gick ut ur rummet.  
När hon kom till uppehållsrummet var det väldigt mycket folk där. Hon såg att Tom stod vid sofforna med ryggen mot henne och pratade med Blaise och Daphne. Blaise såg på Nicole och sa något till Tom som vände sig om och log när han såg på henne.  
"Wow, du ser fantastisk ut", sa han och granskade henne från topp till tå.  
"Tack, du ser inte så pjåkig ut heller", svarade hon. Han hade på sig en svart kostym, mörkgrön skjorta och en svart slips. Hans hår var vattenkammat och han hade gjort en jämn snedbena.  
"Ska vi gå?" frågade Blaise och tog Daphnes hand. Hon hade en axelbandslös, fuchsiafärgad klänning med ett svart sidenband runt midjan och I samma längd som Nicoles klänning. Det var även svarta broderade blommor längst ner på kjolen. Hon hade sitt blonda hår utsläppt och inga smycken.  
"Om ni är klara så kan vi gå", svarade Nicole. Blaise drog med sig Daphne mot utgången. Nicole och Tom följde efter, utan att hålla varandra I handen.

Nicole tog ett till glas med champagne. Det var hennes tredje. Hon hade alltid varit väldigt förtjust I den drycken, men man fick den väldigt sällan.  
"Ska du verkligen dricka mer?" frågade Tom henne frågande.  
"Ta det lugnt, det är bara mitt tredje glas", svarade hon och tog en klunk. "Vad gör Harry och Hermione bakom den där gardinen?" frågade hon Tom. Han vände sig mot fönstret.  
"Ingen aning. Titta, nu smiter hon ut och McLaggen går in", svarade han. Det såg rätt komiskt ut och Nicole gissade på att Hermione gömde sig för McLaggen.  
"Ska vi ta och mingla lite?" frågade hon Tom. Han nickade och de började gå runt I rummet.  
"Ah, Miss Smith, så trevligt att du kunde komma och jag ser att du tog med dig Mr Perez", sa Slughorn när han fick se henne. "Vill ni ära mig med att vara med på en bild?" frågade han.  
"Självklart", svarade hon. Slughorn vinkade till sig fotografen, la armen om Nicole och log brett mot kameran. Det blixtrade till och han släppte henne.  
"Vad tycker du om snittarna?" frågade han henne.  
"De var väldigt goda", svarade hon och log sött mot honom.  
"Det var roligt att höra. De är gjorda på det bästa hjortkött jag har sett", fortsatte han. Nicole slutade lyssna när hon såg Draco bli fasthållen av Mr Filch.  
"Släpp mig, din smutsiga ynk!" sa Draco åt honom. Alla I rummet var tysta och såg på dem.  
"Mr Slughorn, Sir. Jag hittade den här unge mannen smyga omkring I en korridor på våningen över oss", sa Mr Filch och Draco muttrade något ohörbart. "Han säger att han bjuden till er fest."  
"Okej, okej, jag tänkte smita in", sa Draco surt. "Nöjd nu?"  
"Jag eskorterar ut honom", sa professor Snape som hade ställt sig framför Filch. Draco blängde på honom.  
"Självklart, professorn", sa han och höjde ögonbrynen när han sa orden. Draco ryckte sig loss från Filchs grepp och gick med Snape ut.  
"Okej allihopa, forsätt med det ni höll på med", sa Slughorn och gick iväg från Nicole och Tom. Nicole vände sig mot Tom och såg frågande på honom. Han hade också en väldigt frågande och förvånat ansiktsuttryck.  
"Vad... varför... Draco här... jag förstår inte", fick han fram tillslut.  
"Varför skulle han vilja smita in på den här festen? Så rolig är den inte", sa Nicole och svepte I sig sin champagne även fast glaset var halvfullt.  
"Vi får fråga honom imorgon. Har du sett Blaise föresten?" frågade han och kollade runt sig.  
"Nej, inte sen vi pratade med honom och Daphne vid fönstret tidigare ikväll", svarade hon. "De kanske redan har gått."  
"Blaise brukar aldrig lämna en fest tidigt, men han kanske gjorde det för Daphnes skull", sa han och tog en snitt från ett fat som Neville bar omkring på.  
"Jag börjar faktiskt känna mig lite trött så vi kanske också ska röra oss", sa Nicole och gäspade stort.  
"Om du vill det så", svarade han och de började röra sig mot dörren.  
När de stod I korridoren satte sig Nicole ner I fönstergluggen och tog av sig sina skor. Hon andades lättat ut när hon hade fått av sig dem.  
"Gud vad mina fötter gör ont", sa hon och masserade dem försiktigt.  
"Vill du ha skjuts ner?" frågade han och böjde sig framåt så att hon skulle kunna hoppa upp på hans rygg.  
"Är du seriös?" frågade hon.  
"Klart jag är", svarade han. Hon reste sig upp, tog skorna I högra handen och väskan I den vänstra, tig sats och hoppade upp på hans rygg.  
"Det här har jag inte gjort sen jag var liten", sa hon och skrattade. Tom började galoppera genom korridoren och nerför trapporna.


	10. Chapter 10

Snön virvlade I luften och även fast klockan bara var halv fyra så var det nästan helt mörkt ute. Det var den sista skoldagen innan jullovet och eleverna sprang runt I slottet för att kunna säga 'Hej då' till sina vänner. Lärarna hade ägnat hela veckan åt att klä julgranen och hänga upp girlanger och annat julpynt I slottet. Nu fanns det inte ett hörn som inte hade något glittrande. Nicole gick med lätta steg ner för trappen mot fängelsehålorna. Hon hade fått reda på sina provresultat och hon hade bara fått över förväntan och utomordentligt på dem. Nu kunde hon äntligen säga till sin kusin John att hon var bättre än honom I skolan. Han brukade alltid skryta om sina betyg för hela släkten när de träffades under julen.  
Hon skulle precis säga lösenordet till stenväggen då den öppnades och Draco kom ut. Han såg förvånat på henne och när Nicole flyttade sig lite åt sidan så att han skulle kunna komma förbi flyttade han sig åt samma håll. Hon skrattade lite nervöst. Han gjorde samma sak. Tillslut flyttade sig bara Nicole och Draco kom förbi.  
"Jag skulle inte gå in I uppehållsrummet om jag vore du", sa han när hon var på väg in I gången. Hon vände sig om.  
"Varför inte?" frågade hon.  
"En förstaårselev har ätit en av Fred och Georges kräkkarameller så det stinker I hela rummet", svarade han. Nicole backade ut igen. Draco vände sig om och började gå iväg.  
"Vart ska du?" ropade hon efter honom.  
"Biblioteket", svarade han utan att stanna. Nicole följde efter honom med snabba steg. Varför skulle han till biblioteket sista dagen inför jullovet? Hon kom ikapp honom när han gick uppför trappan.  
"Är det okej om jag hänger med? Eller vill du vara ifred?" frågade hon. Han såg på henne.  
"Du kan få följa med om du vill", svarade han och log mot henne. Nicole visste inte varför hon blev så nervös när hon var med honom. Kanske för att de två aldrig hade varit ensamma med varandra. De gick tysta upp för trappan som ledde till första våningen. Det var en väldigt pinsam tystnad. När de hade kommit upp för trappan och in I korridoren bröt Nicole tystnaden.  
"Visste du att min mamma kände din pappa?" sa hon bara för att ha något att säga.  
"Jaså?" svarade han förvånat. "Gick hon på Hogwarts?"  
"Nej, hon gick på samma skola som jag gick på I Kanada", sa hon. Hon hade inte riktigt listat ut hur hennes mamma kunde känna Lucius Malfoy.  
"Kommer din pappa från England då?" fortsatte han nyfiket.  
"Nej, hela min släkt är från Kanada vad jag vet", svarade hon fundersamt. "Har din pappa bott I Kanada eller något sådant?"  
"Inte vad jag vet", svarade han. De gick in I biblioteket och Draco gick fram till gången där böcker om magiska föremål fanns.  
"Vad ska du ha för bok?" frågade hon.  
"En bok om magiska föremål", svarade han tyst medan han drog ut en bok från hyllan, bläddrade igenom den och ställde tillbaka den igen.  
"Nehe, menar du det?", svarade hon sarkastiskt. "Så långt kunde jag gissa mig fram." Han log lite. Nicole drog ut en bok och började bläddra I den.  
"Oo, I den här boken står det om han som uppfann flampulvret!" utbrast hon entusiastiskt. Draco kollade upp från sin bok och såg konstigt på henne.  
"Shh!" hörde de bibliotekarien Irma Pince säga. Nicole skrattade lite tyst.  
"Varför bryr du dig om flampulver?" frågade han och ställde tillbaka boken.  
"Han som kom på det är ju ett geni", svarade hon. "Alla använder det."  
"Ja, och? Det gör det väl inte direkt intressant?" svarade han och drog ut en ny bok.  
"Jag tycker det", sa hon tyst och ställde tillbaka boken. "Vad letar du efter för bok? Säg det så kan jag hjälpa dig."  
"En bok som berättar om borttrollningsskåp", svarade han tyst och bläddrade I sin bok. Nicole såg frågande på honom.  
"Varför vill du läsa om borttrollningsskåp?" frågade hon och började leta I bokhyllan.  
"Intressant, typ", svarade han och ställde återigen tillbaka boken.  
"Okej, vi kan alltid fråga Mrs Pince om hjälp", sa hon och drog ut en bok.  
"Nej!" utbrast Draco. Nicole såg förvånat på honom. "Jag menar nej, vi hittar nog en bok", sa han tystare. De letade under tystnad I ungefär 10 minuter innan Draco hittade boken han letade efter. De gick till Mrs Pinces kateder och lånade boken.  
"Vad ska du göra under lovet då?" frågade Draco henne när de gick tillbaka genom korridoren.  
"Jag ska fira jul med min mamma och pappa, sen tror jag att mina kusiner ska komma på annandagen", svarade hon. "Själv då?"  
"Det blir väl jag och mamma över jul, sen har jag inget mer planerat", svarade han och började gå ner för trappan. Det blev en lång, pinsam tystnad igen.  
När de kom ner till entrén såg de Tom och Zach gå mot Stora salen.  
"Är det mat? Redan?" sa Nicole förvånat.  
"Tydligen", sa Draco och svängde ner mot fängelsehålorna. Nicole hörde hur hennes mage kurrade.  
"Jag går och äter istället, men vi ses väl där", sa hon och gick åt motsatt håll.

På borden stod det mängder med olika klassiska julrätter. Det fanns allt från kalkon till brysselkål. Nicole satte sig snabbt bredvid Zach och öste på kalkon på sin tallrik. Hon tog sedan en skopa med tranbärssylt och hällde det över kalkonen.  
"Hungrig?" frågade Tom henne. Han hade nästan ingen mat alls på tallriken.  
"Ja, men du ser inte ut att vara speciellt hungrig", svarade hon och nickade mot hans tallrik.  
"Tom tycker inte om julmat", sa Zach och tog en stor bit kalkon till munnen.  
"Är du knäpp eller? Julmat är ju hur gott som helst", sa hon förvånat och tog en potatis från skålen och la den på sin tallrik.  
"Jag får bara dåliga minnen av julen", sa Tom och petade lite I sin mat.  
"Hans äldre bror dog I en transforeringsolycka på juldagen för tre år sedan", sa Zach tyst till henne.  
"Åh...", sa Nicole och såg menande på Tom.  
"Det är okej, jag har kommit över det någorlunda nu", svarade han och log lite mot henne. "Kommer inte Draco?"  
"Han skulle bara ner I uppehållsrummet och lämna en bok han hade lånat på biblioteket", svarade Nicole och började äta. Några minuter senare kom Draco gåendes I gången mellan borden. Han slog sig ner bredvid Tom.  
"Hej, är du okej Tom?" frågade han och la en hand på hans axel.  
"Det är okej", svarade han och drack lite av sin honungsöl. Draco tog bort handen och öste på mängder av olika rätter på sin tallrik. De åt under tystnad. Zach suckade plötsligt till.  
"Åh, jag önskar att Daniel var här. Ni är så allvarliga hela tiden", sa han uttråkat. "Om Daniel hade varit här så kunde vi ha livat upp den här julmiddagen lite."  
"Vi är inte allvarliga hela tiden. Jag kan skämta", sa Tom. De andra skrattade lite. "Vad? Jag är väl inte allvarlig hela tiden, Nicole?"  
"Ehm... för det mesta är du rätt allvarlig, men vi gillar dig ändå", sa hon och drack upp sin honungsöl.  
"Det är jag ju inte!" utbrast han. "Kommer du inte ihåg det där skämtet jag berättade för dig förra veckan?"  
"Jo, men ärligt talat så var det inte speciellt roligt", svarade hon.  
"Vad var det som inte var roligt med det? Det var tre trollkarlar som skulle laga mat och..." började Tom.  
"Säg inte att du drog det där gamla skämtet", avbröt Zach honom. "Den kunde jag när jag var fyra år."  
Tom såg genast trumpen ut.  
"Tom, du behöver inte vara rolig. Vi är ju med dig ändå och vi behöver någon som kan hålla koll på Zach och Daniel när de sätter igång", sa Nicole tröstande. Tom drog lite på munnen.  
"Är det någon som har lust att hitta på något på lovet?" frågade Zach plötsligt. "Jag har inget planerat förutom att träffa hela jäkla släkten."  
"Visst, det skulle vara roligt", sa Nicole och åt upp det sista hon hade på tallriken.  
"Bara vi inte är hemma hos mig så går det bra", sa Draco.  
"Varför inte hemma hos dig?" frågade Zach.  
"Det är lite jobbigt där just nu, ni vet med pappa och sådant", svarade han.  
"Jag ska se om jag kan. Mamma och pappa är lite ledsna vid den här tiden på året", sa Tom.  
"Inte så jättekonstigt om man tänker efter", sa Nicole.  
"Hej, Tom", sa plötsligt en röst bakom Nicole. Hon vände sig om och såg fjärdeårseleven som de hade stött på I korridoren någon vecka tidigare gå ut ur salen med sina vänner. Tom rodnade lite. Draco höjde ena ögonbrynet.  
"Vad handlade det där om?" frågade han.  
"Tom har en beundrare som är två år yngre", sa Nicole snabbt och fnissade.  
"Äh", sa Tom, men han var fortfarande röd om kinderna.  
"Vad heter hon?" frågade Zach och lutade sig bakåt för att kunna följa henne med blicken när hon försvann ut.  
"Isabel MacDougal", sa Tom snabbt.  
"Det visste du inte förra gången vi såg henne", sa Nicole. "Du har kollat upp det för att du gillar henne!"  
"Det har jag inte alls gjort! Jag kollade upp det för att få veta vem som hälsar på mig hela tiden", svarade han bestämt.  
"Hon har alltså hälsat på dig fler gånger?" sa Nicole.  
"Ja, igår och nån annan gång förra veckan", sa Tom tyst.  
"Hon var rätt söt", sa Zach och satte sig rakt igen.  
"Du såg ju bara ryggen på henne", sa Draco och fyllde på mer honungsöl I sitt glas.  
"Ja, men den sidan var snygg", svarade han.  
"Är hon renblodig?" frågade Draco Tom.  
"Tror det", svarade han lugnt.  
"Då är det ju lugnt. Om du tycker om henne så är det bara att ta för sig", sa Zach. Tom var fortfarande röd I ansiktet.  
"Vi får se", svarade han tillslut och svepte I sig den sista honungsölen han hade I glaset.


	11. Chapter 11

Klockan var halv nio på morgonen och eleverna pulsade genom snön för att komma fram till tågstationen. Nicole huttrade till. Hon hade varit dum och packat ner sin tjockaste jacka och hade tagit på sig en tunnare. Hon hade en tjocktröja under den, men det kändes ändå som att vinden blåste rakt igenom alla lager med tyg. Draco gick snett framför henne och han hade halva ansiktet inlindat I sin gröna halsduk. Hans händer var klädda med ett par svarta skinnhandskar och nedstoppade I den svarta yllerockens fickor.  
Bredvid henne gick Tom och Zach. Båda hade sina halsdukar likadant lindat som Draco och händerna I fickorna. Nicole gissade på att det var runt femton minusgrader ute, vilket inte var någonting om man jämnförde med vädret I Kanada. Hon brukade aldrig frysa när det var femton minus ute annars, men idag skyllde hon på jackan.  
"Varför är det så sjukt kallt för?" skrek Zach genom halsduken. Tom ryckte på axlarna som svar och de fortsatte gå under tystnad. Eller ja, det var inte direkt tyst. Alla andra elever babblade på fortfarande. Nicole längtade efter att få sätta sig på det varma tåget och åka hem till London. Hon visste inte riktigt om det var hem egentligen. Hon hade bara bott där I någon månad innan hon åkte till Hogwarts, så hon hade inte riktigt vant sig vid huset än.  
Alla fyra småsprang in I tåget och hann fram till en kupé innan någon hade satt sig där. Draco sköt upp dörren till den och de steg in. Nicole slog sig snabbt ner på den ena soffan och gled in mot fönstret. Tom satte sig bredvid henne, Draco mitt emot och Zach bredvid honom.  
"Vart är Blaise?" frågade Draco plötsligt.  
"Han är väl med Daphne och hon sitter troligen med Pansy och dem", svarade Tom och tog upp The Daily Prophet från sin väska. Han vecklade ut den och började läsa.  
"Det känns så konstigt att han inte är med oss längre", fortsatte Draco och lät lite besviken.  
"När du säger sådär låter det som om att han är död", sa Nicole. Draco log lite.  
"Eftersom att han hänger med Pansy så skulle han lika gärna kunna vara det", sa han och skrattade lite. Tåget började långsamt röra sig framåt. Nicole lutade sig tillbaka och kände plötsligt hur trött hon var. Zach la sig ner på rygg, satte sig upp igen, la det ena benet över det andra, tog bort det och suckade. Han böjde sig sedan försiktigt framåt och knäppt till Toms tidning. Han hoppade till, la tidningen I sitt knä och såg irriterat på Zach.  
"Vad?" frågade han irriterat.  
"Inget, jag har bara tråkigt", svarade han och log.  
"Vi har precis börjat åka, resan tar ett antal timmar och du klagar redan på att du är uttråkad?" sa Tom uppgivet.  
"Vad kan jag säga? Det är tråkigt att åka tåg utan Daniel", svarade Zach och plutade med läppen.  
"Du får väl komma på något sätt att göra resan roligare då", muttrade Tom och tog upp tidningen igen. Det dröjde inte länge förens Zach knäppte till tidningen igen.  
"Kan du lägga av med det där?" röt Tom åt honom. "Kom på något vettigt att göra istället."  
"Jag lyder bara ditt råd. Jag har hittat på ett sätt att få resan att bli roligare", svarade Zach glatt. "Irritera dig."  
"Kan du inte irritera Draco istället?" muttrade Tom. Han tog upp tidningen igen och Zach böjde sig fram. "Nej, Zach!" sa han bestämt. Zach satte sig ordentligt igen och suckade. Nicole blundade och höll precis på att somna när Zach petade på henne.  
"Vad är det, Zach?" muttrade hon trött och slog upp ögonen.  
"Sluta sova, då är det ju bara jag och Draco som kan vara sociala", sa han och satte sig på sin plats igen.  
"Men jag är trött", sa hon med tillgjord ledsen röst.  
"Har du inte hör talesättet 'It takes three to party'?" frågade han och log brett.  
"Jo, men jag ser ingen fest här. Gör du det?" frågade hon sarkastiskt. Draco skrattade till lite tyst.

Det hade blivit mörkt ute när tåget rullade in på perrong 9 ¾. Nicole reste sig upp från soffan tillsammans med de andra tre, tog på sig sina ytterkläder, slängde upp sin axelbandsväska på axeln och följde efter Tom ut ur kupén. De trängde sig förbi några förstaårselever I gången och steg ut på perrongen. Hon började speja efter sin mamma, men fick istället syn på sin pappa lite längre bort. Hon började hoppa och vinka mot honom för att han skulle kunna se henne. Han såg henne, vinkade tillbaka och gick mot henne. Draco och Zach kom ut ur tåget och ställde sig hos henne och Tom.  
"Har ni hittat era föräldrar än?" frågade Zach henne och Tom.  
"Min pappa är på väg hit", svarade Nicole och nickade mot den långa, blonda mannen som sicksackade sig mellan alla elever.  
"Jaha, okej, men då får vi väl säga hej då redan nu", sa Draco och gav henne en snabb kram. De andra två gjorde samma sak.  
"Vi får höras mer under lovet", sa Tom. De tre killarna började gå åt motsatt håll. Draco vinkade lite lätt åt henne när han gick iväg. Hon höjde handen och vinkade tillbaka.

"Vi är hemma!" ropade hennes pappa när han öppnade dörren till deras radhus. Det var ett mugglar område, men det fanns ett antal magiska familjer här också. Nicole steg in I hallen och hann precis ställa ner sin väska när hennes mamma kom utrusande från köket och gav henne en stor kram.  
"Mamma, jag har bara varit borta I tre och en halv månad, plus att du kom och hälsade på mig för en månad sen", sa Nicole och försökte få in tillräckligt mycket luft I lungorna. Hennes mamma släppte henne och gav sin man en puss på kinden. Hon vände sig sedan till Nicole igen.  
"Du måste vara utsvulten", sa hon och puttade in Nicole I köket. "Jag har gjort din favoriträtt. Ugnsbakad lax med potatis och dillsås." Nicole kände hur hennes mage kurrade och satte sig snabbt ner vid bordet.  
"Tack, mamma", sa hon och öste upp mat på sin tallrik. Hennes mamma satte sig mitt emot henne.  
"Hur trivs du I skolan då?" frågade hon och la upp en potatis på sin tallrik.  
"Jag trivs väldigt bra, lärarna är helt okej och jag har fått flera vänner", svarade hon och stoppade in en stor bit lax I munnen.  
"Hur är det med betygen då? Du har väl inte sänkt dig I något ämne?" frågade hennes mamma.  
"Jag har faktiskt höjt mig I flera ämnen", svarade hon glatt med mat I munnen.  
"Svälj innan du pratar, Nicole", sa hennes mamma och tog en gaffel med potatis och lax till munnen. "David, kommer du?" ropade hon till sin man när hon hade svalt maten.  
"Alldeles strax", ropade han till svar. Hennes mamma suckade och fortsatte äta.  
Några minuter senare kom David in I köket. Han satte sig på kortsidan av bordet och lastade på mat på tallriken.  
"Vad pratar ni om då?" frågade han och började äta.  
"Vi pratade lite om skolan", svarade Nicole som hade ätit upp. Hon tog tillbringaren med vatten och fyllde på sitt glas.  
"Jaså, går det bra för dig I alla ämnen?" frågade han henne. Hon nickade och tog glaset till munnen.  
"Nicole, jag hoppas att du inte är för mycket med unge herr Malfoy", sa hennes mamma allvarligt. Nicole slutade dricka.  
"Hur mycket är för mycket?" frågade hon snabbt. Hennes mamma avbröt sin rörelse med gaffeln som hon höll på att ta till munnen.  
"Nicole, jag vill inte att du umgås med honom. Förstått?" svarade hennes mamma bestämt.  
"Jane, jag tror att hon kan bestämma själv vilka hon vill umgås med", sa David och fyllde sitt glas med vatten. Han fick en blick av sin fru som sa 'lägg dig inte I det här'.  
"Varför vill du inte att jag ska umgås med honom?" frågade Nicole irriterat.  
"Därför, slutpratat om det nu!" svarade hennes mamma barskt.  
"Hur kan det vara slutpratat när vi inte ens har börjat prata om det?" sa hon surt och la armarna I kors över bröstet.  
"Nu räcker det, unga dam", sa hennes mamma bestämt och harklade sig. "Jag vill bara att du ska lita på mig när det gäller det här", fortsatte hon lite lugnare. Kattluckan från bakdörren slog igen och en svartvit katt hoppade upp på köksbänken.  
"Hej Darcy", sa Nicole automatiskt. Den svartvita katten började tvätta sig.  
"Nicole, är du snäll och fyller på hennes matskål?" sa hennes mamma. Nicole suckade, reste sig upp och gick bort till köksskåpen. Hon öppnade det som satt längst ner till höger och tog ut en konservburk med kattmat. Darcy slutade tvätta sig och jamade.  
"Lugna ner dig, du ska få mat", sa Nicole och klappade katten på huvudet innan hon böjde sig ner och hällde maten I den blåa skålen som stod på golvet. Katten hoppade snabbt ner från bänken och började äta.

Klockan var nästan tio på kvällen när Nicole hörde ett knackande på sitt fönster. Hon gick långsamt mot det och såg att en uggla hade landat på fönsterbläcket. Hon öppnade fönstret och ugglan flög in. Den satte sig på henne utsträckta arm och hon började försiktigt knyta loss snöret som höll fast brevet den hade runt benet. När hon hade fått loss brevet flög ugglan iväg och landade på hennes sänggavel. Den hoade glatt och började putsa sina gråa fjädrar. Nicole vecklade upp brevet och läste det.

_Nicole,  
Jag har pratat med Tom och Draco och vi har kommit fram till att vi alla kan träffas hemma hos mig på onsdag nästa vecka. Skicka tillbaka ugglan så fort som möjligt med ditt svar. Låt honom inte sitta på något som är gjort av trä. Han biter I det._

/Zach

Nicole vände sig om och såg på ugglan, och mycket riktigt så hade han börjat bita I sängen.  
"Nej, dum uggla!" sa hon till den och den såg förvånat på henne. Hon sträckte fram armen till den och den klev snabbt upp. Hon fick den att sätta sig på hennes axel så att hon kunde skriva ett svar till Zach. Hon tog fram ett pergamentstycke, en fjäderpenna och bläck. Hon doppade pennan I bläcket och började skriva.

_Jag kommer om du ger mig adressen._

/Nicole

Hon blåste på bläcket för att det skulle torka snabbare och rullade sedan ihop brevet, knöt fast det på ugglans ben och skickade ut den genom fönstret. Hon såg den flyga iväg och stängde fönstret.


	12. Chapter 12

Solen sken in genom fönstret när Nicole slog upp ögonen. Hennes mamma hade precis dragit upp rullgardinen och var redan på väg ut genom dörren.  
"Upp och hoppa sömntuta", sa hon när hon gick ut. Nicole suckade och gnuggade sig ögonen. Hon vände sig om och såg på klockan. Den var bara åtta. Varför hade hennes mamma tvingat upp henne vid den här tiden när det var lov? Hon kom genast på svaret. Hennes släkt från Kanada skulle komma idag och hennes mamma ville att allt skulle se snyggt och prydligt ut. Hon suckade en gång till innan hon satte sig upp. Hon visste precis vad som skulle hända när alla dök upp. Hennes farmor skulle nypa henne I kinderna, säga att hon var för benig och sen gå runt och klaga på alla deras möbler. Hon förstod inte hur hennes pappa hade klarat av att växa upp hemma hos henne. Hennes kusin John skulle skryta om sina bra betyg, men hon hade ju minst lika bra som honom nu så han skulle inte kunna skryta lika mycket det här året. Hennes faster skulle troligen ge alla minst fem komplimanger var under tre minuter. Av någon anledning avskydde hon alla sina släktingar på sin pappas sida. Hennes pappa var inte alls som de andra. Han var 'normal'.  
Hennes mammas släkt var inte mycket bättre. Hennes morfar var väldigt lättretlig och blev arg för minsta lilla sak. Hennes moster var världens största besserwisser och hennes man vågade inte säga vad han tyckte om saker, utan trixade sig alltid ur sådana frågor genom att säga saker som 'jag vet inte' eller 'båda har rätt'.  
Hon reste sig upp och tog på sig kläderna hennes mamma hade lagt fram åt henne. Hon gjorde så varje jul när de skulle träffa släkten och det var alltid en gullig klänning eller blus. Hon hatade sådana kläder, men om hon inte tog på sig dem så skulle hennes mamma vara sur hela dagen, så det var bara att bita I det sura äpplet och stå ut en dag I hemska kläder. Hon var bara glad att ingen av hennes kompisar såg henne. Den här julen hade hennes mamma lagt fram en blekrosa klänning med en stor rosett fastsydd på bröstet. Nicole rynkade på näsan när hon såg sig I spegeln. Det fanns ingenting som var rätt med den. Modellen var rent utsagt hemsk och färgen passade hon inte alls I. Medan hon stod och 'beundrade' sin klänning kom hennes mamma in I rummet igen.  
"Gud så fin den var på dig", sa hon och såg nästan tårögd ut. Nicole log mot sin mamma, fast egentligen hade hon lust att skrika att klänningen var hemsk. "De kommer om en kvart och du vet att de aldrig är sena", fortsatte hennes mamma samtidigt som hon viftade med sin trollstav mot Nicoles säng. Täcket åkte upp och kuddarna fluffades till. Hon gick ut igen. Nicole tog upp sin hårborste, borstade igenom håret och bestämde sig för att ha det helt utsläppt.  
När hon hade sminkat sig och tagit på sig de vita ballerinaskorna hennes mamma hade ställt fram gick hon ner för trappan till hallen för att vänta in gästerna tillsammans med sina föräldrar. Hennes pappa såg alltid lika obekväm ut I sina finkläder. Han hade aldrig på sig slips om han inte blev tvingad att ha det. Han tyckte att det var otroligt obekvämt och kallade det för en hemsk snara, men hennes mamma ville att alla skulle se riktigt fina ut när det var jul.  
Hon ställde sig bredvid sin pappa som drog lite I slipsen. Hennes mamma såg det och slog bort hans hand.  
"Sluta med det där, den hamnar snett", sa hennes mamma bestämt till sin man. Han suckade och rullade med ögonen åt Nicole.  
"Kan du fatta att jag gifte mig med henne?" viskade han till henne.  
"Jag hörde det där!" sa hennes mamma surt.  
"Det är samma visa varje år. David, plocka undan dina papper från jobbet, David, ta på dig den här hemska snaran och knyt den runt halsen, David, gör si, David, gör så", sa han surt och fortsatte med att dra I slipsen.  
"Sluta klaga, du har slips på dig varje dag när du går till jobbet", svarade hennes mamma barskt.  
"Det är ingen slips, den sitter I en säkerhetsnål som man bara fäster I skjortan", svarade han. Hon vände sig chockat mot honom och skulle precis säga något när det ringde på dörren.  
"Åh vid Merlins skägg, är de här redan. Är allt klart? Bytte jag sängkläder I gästsängen?" sa hon stressat och började andas fortare.  
"Jane, du har fixat allt", svarade David lugnt och la en hand på hennes axel. "Gå och öppna dörren istället." Hon nickade, harklade sig och gick mot dörren.

"Morfar, skickar du kalkonen?" frågade Nicole sin morfar. Han lyssnade inte. "Morfar, kalkonen tack!" sa hon högre.  
"Unga dam, du behöver inte skrika", svarade han surt och skickade kalkonen. Nicole suckade och tog emot fatet. Hon hade haft rätt om det mesta än så länge. Hennes morfar var lättretlig, hennes moster hade rättat hennes ordval ett antal gånger under dagen och hon hade ont I kinderna efter att hennes farmor hade nypt dem. Hon hade varit tvungen att gå upp till sitt rum och sminka över de röda märkena. John hade oturligt nog fått ännu bättre betyg så Nicole kunde inte kontra med sina. Hon hade verkligen sett fram emot att få se hans min när hon hade berättat om sina betyg.  
Hon hade nätt och jämnt stått ut med sin släkt I en hel dag vid det här laget och hon visste inte hur länge till hon skulle klara det.  
"Jag har för övrigt blivit kapten för quidditchlaget", skröt hennes kusin. Nicole stannade I sin rörelse och såg på John med höjda ögonbryn.  
"Vad hände med Hart?" frågade hon.  
"Han har värvats till Ottawa Owls och pluggar på distans", svarade John och skar försiktigt I sin pajbit och stoppade den minimala biten I munnen. "Underbar paj som vanligt, Mrs Smith", smörade han.  
"Åh, tack så mycket, John", svarade Jane och såg smickrad ut.  
"Hur kan du ha blivit kapten?" fortsatte Nicole. "Dominique är betydligt bättre än dig på quidditch."  
"Han är ingen naturlig ledare", svarade John snabbt. Då ringde det på dörren.  
"Nicole, är du snäll och öppnar?" sa Jane. Nicole suckade och reste sig från stolen. Hon la servetten hon hade haft I knäet bredvid sin tallrik och gick ut från matsalen och in I hallen. Hon tänkte att det troligen var några ungar som försökte tjäna pengar genom att sjunga julsånger väldigt falskt. Hon öppnade dörren och upptäckte till sin förvåning att Draco stod på trappan.  
"Draco? Vad gör du här?" frågade hon och kom snabbt på att hon hade på sig den hemska klänningen. Han såg chockat på henne.  
"Ehm... får jag komma in", sa han och hans blick fastnade på hennes rosett.  
"Visst", svarade hon och flyttade sig lite åt sidan så att han skulle kunna komma in. Han steg in och Nicole stängde dörren efter honom. Han började knäppa upp sin svarta rock.  
"Vad har du på dig egentligen?" frågade han henne och såg frågande ut.  
"Mamma tvingar mig att ha på den", svarade hon, tog hans rock och hängde upp den på den svarta kapphängaren. "Vad gör du här?" frågade hon igen.  
"Jag stack hemifrån", svarade han I normalt tonläge. Nicole spärrade upp ögonen.  
"Du gjorde vad?" frågade hon chockat.  
"Stack hemifrån", svarade han. "Har ni gäster?"  
"Ehm... ja", svarade hon och kom på att hennes mamma skulle bli väldigt arg om hon upptäckte att Draco befann sig I hennes hus. "Det är nog bäst om du går upp till mitt rum och väntar där", sa hon tillslut.  
"Varför då?" frågade han nyfiket.  
"Min släkt är bara jobbig och mamma kommer att få spader om hon upptäcker att jag har en vän här just nu", svarade hon och puttade honom mot trappan. "Upp för trappan och direkt till vänster."  
"Okej, om du inte vill att jag ska träffa din släkt så går jag väl upp då", sa han och låtsades vara sur.  
"Nicole? Vem var det?" ropade hennes mamma från matsalen.  
"Åh, bara en försäljare", ropade Nicole tillbaka. Draco vände sig om och såg frågande på henne. Hon viftade med händerna för att visa att han skulle fortsätta gå. Han gjorde som hon sa och försvann in I hennes rum. Nicole gick tillbaka till matsalen och satte sig på sin plats.  
"Försäljare på julafton? Snart kommer dem väl på nationaldagen också", muttrade hennes pappa.  
"Mamma, jag börjar bli rätt trött. Är det okej om jag går upp till mitt rum och lägger mig?" frågade Nicole. Hennes mamma såg förvånat på henne.  
"Men lilla vännen, klockan är ju bara halv åtta. Håller du på att bli sjuk?" frågade Jane.  
"Nej, jag är bara väldigt trött och mätt", svarade hon och såg bedjande på sin mamma.  
"Nåväl, gör så", svarade Jane. Nicole reste sig igen och gick snabbt mot sitt rum. Hon öppnade dörren och såg att Draco hade lagt sig ner på henne säng med händerna under huvudet.  
"Den där skuggan I taket ser ut som en hund", sa han plötsligt. Nicole stängde snabbt dörren bakom sig och satte sig på sängen.  
"Det kanske den gör", svarade hon och sparkade av sig skorna. "Du, jag vet inte om det är så bra att du är här. Mamma har av någon anledning varnat mig för att umgås för mycket med dig." Draco satte sig långsamt upp.  
"Varför har hon varnat dig för mig? Ser jag farlig ut?" sa han skämtsamt.  
"Nej, inte speciellt", svarade hon och skrattade till. "Men ärligt, hon kommer döda mig när hon upptäcker dig."  
"Hon kommer inte upptäcka mig", sa han snabbt. "Jag är expert på att gömma mig."  
"Men tänk om hon gör det", fortsatte hon.  
"Kom igen, kan jag inte stanna I natt I alla fall?" frågade han och såg på henne med stora valpögon.  
"Okej då", svarade hon och reste sig upp. "Jag måste få av mig den här klänningen nu. Annars kommer min kropp att ha men för livet", sa hon och gick till sitt badrum. Hon stängde dörren bakom sig och drog snabbt klänningen över huvudet. Hon tog sin vita morgonrock från kroken på väggen och tog på sig den. Hon knöt en ordentlig dubbelknut och gick ut igen. Draco hade lagt sig ner igen. Han såg på henne.  
"Wow, det är så här Nicole Smith ser ut när hon inte är uppklädd", sa han och skrattade lite.  
"Haha, jättekul", sa Nicole och satte sig på sängen. "Jag orkar inte ta på mig något annat eftersom jag ändå ska ta på mig pyjamas inom några timmar."  
"Apropå pyjamas, vart ska jag sova?" frågade han och satte sig upp igen. Nicole kollade runt I rummet. Hon hade ingen soffa eller en fåtölj som han skulle kunna sova I, så det enda allternativet han hade var golvet.  
"Ja, golvet är det enda stället du kan sova på I det här rummet", svarade hon.  
"Kan jag inte sova I sängen?" frågade han henne snabbt.  
"Menar du att jag ska sova på golvet I mitt eget rum?" frågade hon förvånat.  
"Nej, du kan också sova här", svarade han och skrattade lite. "Vi kan sova skavfötters om du vill", fortsatte han. Nicole funderade lite.  
"Okej då", svarade hon tillslut och suckade. Draco sken upp.  
"Se det som ett pyjamasparty, förutom att det inte är något party", sa han. Nicole log mot honom. Han var väldigt charmig när han väl ville det och det gjorde det svårt att vara irriterad på honom. Hon hade till och med svårt att säga nej till honom.  
"Men varför stack du hemifrån?" frågade hon honom. Han ryckte på axlarna.  
"Mamma och jag klickar inte så bra just nu", svarade han och la sig ner igen. Nicole la sig ner bredvid honom och stirrade upp I taket.


	13. Chapter 13

Nicole vaknade av att Draco snarkade väldigt högt. Hon vände sig om och såg på klockan. Den var redan halv tio. Hennes mamma skulle komma upp till henne när som helst för att väcka henne. Hon fick aldrig sova länge när de hade gäster I huset. Hon satte sig snabbt upp I sängen och sparkade till Draco på ryggen.  
"Draco", viskade hon. Han slutade snarka men vände bara på sig. "Draco", viskade hon lite högre och sparkade till honom igen. Han ryckte till och satte sig snabbt upp med sin trollstav I högsta hugg. När han såg att det bara var Nicole som hade väkt honom la han ner sin trollstav igen.  
"God morgon", sa han sömnigt och sträckte på sig. Nicole höjde fingret mot sin mun för att signalera att han skulle prata tystare.  
"Mamma kommer att komma upp hit när som helst", sa hon och reste sig upp. "Gå in I badrummet och kom inte ut förns jag säger till." Han suckade och reste sig långsamt upp.  
"Du har ett hemskt morgonhumör", viskade han till henne. Hon höjde ögonbrynen samtidigt som hon pekade mot badrumsdörren. Han suckade en gång till och gick in I badrummet. Nicole tog på sig sin morgonrock som låg I en hög på golvet och gick ut ur sitt rum. Hon mötte sin mamma I trappan.  
"Åh så bra att du är uppe", sa Jane och log. "Det finns chokladpannkakor I köket." Nicole sken upp när hon hörde ordet 'chokladpannkakor'.  
"Mums", sa hon och skyndade sig ner för trappan. Hon hade så bråttom att hon nästan krockade med John som var på väg ut från köket.  
"Ta det lite lugnt", sa han irriterat och gick bestämt förbi henne. Hon brydde sig inte utan kastade sig ner på en stol och lastade upp en gäng pannkakor på tallriken. Hennes faster som satt på stolen mitt emot henne la ifrån sig tidningen.  
"Visst är det en härlig dag", sa hon med kvittrande röst.  
"Det regnar", svarade Nicole och såg konstigt på henne. Hon sträckte sig efter lönnsirapen.  
"Men regn är så mysig, tycker du inte det?" fortsatte hennes faster med lika kvittrande röst. "Jag måste få säga att du har väldigt fin morgonrock. Färgen klär dig verkligen", fortsatte hon.  
"Alla passar bra I vitt, faster Alice", sa Nicole och försökte att inte låta för irriterad, även fast hon var så irriterad på henne att hon skulle kunna kasta pannkakorna på henne. Fast då skulle hon troligen säga något I stil med 'Åh, vad roligt det är med matkrig!'. Då steg hennes pappa in I köket.  
"God morgon, kära bror. Visst är det en härlig dag", sa Alice. David muttrade något om att det regnade ute och satte sig ner vid bordet. Nicole tog en stor bit pannkaka mot munnen och pressade in den.  
"Skulle det inte vara lättare om du skar den I lite mindre bitar?" frågade hennes pappa. Nicole nickade.  
"Jo, men då hinner dem bli kalla innan jag kan äta dem", svarade hon när hon hade tuggat ur. Hennes pappa tog tidningen och läste på förstasidan.  
"Familjen Weasleys hus nerbränt av dödsätare. Stackars Arthur", sa han och bläddrade. Nicole lutade sig lite åt sidan så att hon skulle kunna se bilden. Det var inte mycket kvar av huset och det som fanns kvar var sotigt. "Hans yngsta son går in din årskurs, Nicole", fortsatte han.  
"Ron, va?" frågade Nicole fundersamt och drack upp sin apelsinjuice. Han nickade. "Hur känner du Mr Weasley?"  
"Han jobbar på ministeriet", svarade hennes pappa medan han läste vidare I tidningen.

Nicole småsprang upp för trappan till sitt rum och stängde snabbt dörren bakom sig.  
"Draco, du kan komma ut nu", viskade hon och Draco smög ut från badrummet.  
"Äntligen, jag höll på att dö av uttråkning där inne", viskade han tillbaka och satte sig på sängen. "Jag känner doften av mat, har du med dig något?" frågade han och sniffade lite I luften. Nicole satte sig ner bredvid honom och tog fram en smörgås med ost som hon hade haft bakom ryggen. Draco tog den och började äta.  
"Hur kommer du hem sen?" frågade hon honom samtidigt som hon började leta fram kläder från garderoben.  
"Jag tänker inte åka hem", svarade han bestämt och tog en till tugga av smörgåsen. Nicole vände sig om och såg på honom med förvånad min.  
"Du kan inte stanna här, det vet du", sa Nicole snabbt och gick in I badrummet med en klädhög I famnen.  
"Jag sticker nog hem till Blaise eller Tom tror jag", sa han. Nicole började klä på sig sina kläder och såg sig snabbt I spegeln. Hennes hår såg hemskt ut. Det var hur tovigt som helst. Hon suckade och gick ut ur badrummet. Draco studerade henne snabbt.  
"Kläderna du har på dig idag är bättre än gårdagens", sa han och flinade mot henne. Hon himlade med ögonen.  
"Det kan vara för att jag valde kläderna idag", svarade samtidigt som hon tog upp hårborsten från byrån och började bortsa sitt ruffsiga hår. Draco tog upp sina kläder som han hade gömt under sängen och gick in I badrummet. Nicole la ifrång sig borsten och hoppade till när hon såg att John stod I dörröppningen.  
"Har du inte lärt dig att man ska knacka om dörren är stängd?" frågade hon irriterat.  
"Jag tyckte att jag hörde en annan röst här inne", sa han utan att bry sig om vad Nicole hade sagt. "Är du med någon?"  
"Eh... nej", svarade hon och tog på sig sitt armbandsur. "Då skulle jag väl ha sagt det, eller hur?" John ryckte på axlarna och började gå mot hennes garderob.  
"Om det inte var någon annan här inne så gör det väl inget att jag öppnar garderoben och ser efter, eller?" sa han och tog ett fast grepp om handtaget.  
"Sluta larva dig. Det är ingen annan här inne", sa Nicole bestämt och drog undan hans arm. Han såg förvånat på henne.  
"Det är alltså någon inne I garderoben", sa han och log triumferande.  
"Nej, det är det inte", sa hon lika bestämt.  
"Varför får jag inte kolla I din garderob då?" frågade han.  
"Jag vill inte att folk ska snoka bland mina saker", svarade hon. "Men om du nu så gärna vill se efter I garderoben så varsågod", fortsatte hon och backade undan. Han ryckte upp garderoben och såg besviken ut när han bara såg kläder. Han stängde den igen och vände sig mot henne. Hans blick fastnade sedan på den stängda badrumsdörren.  
"Är det någon I badrummet?" frågade han och gick långsamt mot dörren.  
"Ja, såklart det är. Jag brukar gömma personer där", svarade Nicole sarkastiskt. John stannade upp och vände sig mot henne igen.  
"Okej, du kanske var ensam här inne I alla fall", sa han irriterat. "Just det, din mamma ska dra med oss ut en sväng, så du blir ensam hemma ett tag", fortsatte han och gick mot dörren som ledde ut ur rummet.  
"Okej", svarade hon och stängde dörren efter honom. Hon gick snabbt mot badrumsdörren och knackade på den. "Draco, du kan komma ut nu", viskade hon. Handtaget vreds om och Draco öppnade dörren.  
"Det var nära ögat", viskade han och drog handen genom sitt blonda hår. Hon nickade och hon hörde hur ytterdörren slogs igen.  
"De är borta nu, så det är fritt fram att använda den öppna spisen för att ta sig härifrån", sa Nicole och gick mot dörren. Draco suckade och följde långsamt efter henne.  
"Kom igen", sa hon för att få honom att gå fortare.  
"Varför är du så stressad? De kommer att vara borta ett tag så vi har gott om tid på oss", sa Draco utan att gå fortare.  
"Ju fortare du kommer härifrån, destå fortare kan jag slappna av igen", svarade hon och styrde sina steg mot vardagsrummet. Hon ställde sig vid den öppna spisen och väntade in Draco.  
"Kan inte du hänga med till Blaise ett tag?" frågade han och såg bedjande på henne.  
"Mamma kommer att få spader om jag åker iväg någonstans utan att säga det till henne", svarade hon.  
"Skriv en lapp då", sa Draco. Nicole bet sig I läppen och funderade en stund.  
"Äh, det värsta som kan hända är att hon blir arg på mig", sa hon tillslut och gick mot sin pappas skrivbord och började skriva en lapp till sin mamma. När hon var klar vek hon ihop den, gick ut med den till köket och la den på köksbordet. Hon gick sedan tillbaka till den öppna spisen och tog en näve med flampulver ur krukan som stod på spiselkransen.


	14. Chapter 14

En grön eld virvlade runt henne och när den försvann stod hon I en grå, stenklädd öppen spis som stod på långsidan I ett stort vardagsrum. Draco stod några steg framför henne och borstade av askan från sin mörka tröja. Hon steg ut på det mörka parkettgolvet och borstade bort askan från sina kläder med handen.  
"Hallå! Är det någon hemma?" ropade Draco och gick mot det stora valvet som ledde ut I hallen. Han fick inget svar. Nicole följde snabbt efter honom. Vardagsrummet såg väldigt elegant ut. Hon visste att Blaises mamma hade mycket pengar, men hon hade inte trott att det skulle se ut så här. Sofforna var I rococo-stil och klädda I grönt sammet. Mitt I rummet hängde en stor kristallkrona och väggarna var fulla av tavlor av personer. De flesta liknade Blaise så hon gissade på att det var släktingar. Alla tavlor hade guldramar och längst ner på ramen stod det namnet på personen som var avbildad och årtalet då personen föddes och dog, om han eller hon var död.  
"Nicole, kommer du?" hörde hon Draco säga. Hon slet blicken från tavlorna och såg att Draco var på väg upp för trappan.  
"Åh, eh ja", svarade hon snabbt och skyndade efter honom. Varenda trappsteg knarrade när hon satte ner foten på dem. Draco svängde snabbt till vänster när han hade kommit upp till den övre våningen och gick fram till dörren som var längst bort I korridoren. Den var stängd. Nicole skyndade snabbt efter honom. Han knackade lätt på den tunga, bruna, trädörren. Det hördes snabbt fotsteg från rummet och dörren gled långsamt upp. Blaise ställde sig I glipan som hade bildats. Han såg förvånat på dem.  
"Draco, Nicole? Vad gör ni här?" frågade han. Nicole kände genast doften av hans äppeldoftande shampoo och kände plötsligt att hon blev väldigt attraherad av honom, fast bara I någon sekund. Hon skakade snabbt av sig känslan.  
"Vi hade bara vägarna förbi", svarade Draco nonchalant. "Får vi komma in?" Blaise flyttade sig åt sidan så att de skulle kunna gå in I rummet.  
"Vi hade inte alls vägarna förbi", sa Nicole och ställde sig precis innanför dörren. Blaise stängde den och såg frågande på henne.  
"Jaså? Vad gör ni här då?" frågade han och satte sig I den svarta skinnfåtöljen.  
"Draco behöver ett ställe där han kan övernatta", sa hon och satte sig på sängen.  
"Du kan säkert stanna här. Mamma bryr sig inte", sa han. "Men vad gör du här om det var Draco som behövde sova här?"  
"Han drog med mig hit, typ", svarade hon. Draco tog upp en fjäder från golvet och blåste iväg den från handflatan.  
"Åh, okej. Varför kan han inte sova hos dig? Jag trodde att det var något mellan er två?" frågade han och höjde ena ögonbrynet.  
"Hennes mamma tycker inte om min familj av någon anledning", sa Draco och tog upp fjädern igen.  
"Så det är något mellan er två?" fortsatte Blaise. Draco skakade på huvudet.  
"Nej, det är inget mellan mig och Nicole", sa han bestämt och blåste bort fjädern.  
"Säger du det så", svarade Blaise och lutade sig tillbaka. "Jo Draco, om du ska sova här ikväll får du vara med om årets bästa fest." Draco sken upp.  
"Jaså? Här eller?" frågade han. Blaise nickade och såg på Nicole. "Du får också komma om du vill."  
"Tror inte att mamma kommer tillåta det", svarade hon och suckade. "Hon har varit så konstig ända sen vi flyttade hit."  
"På vilket sätt?" frågade han.  
"Hon var aldrig så här överbeskyddande I Kanada", svarade hon och såg uppgiven ut. "Jag skulle kanske få gå om min kusin får följa med."  
"Kille eller tjej?" frågade han snabbt.  
"Kille", svarade hon. "Men om du är rädd att han ska ta alla tjejer så behöver du inte oroa dig över det. Han är inte så populär hos tjejerna."  
"Om du får komma om han följer med så ta med honom. Vi kan alltid låsa in honom I städskåpet om han blir jobbig", svarade han och log.  
"Kommer det några andra som man känner?" frågade Draco och la sig på sängen.  
"Tom skulle försöka dyka upp, Zach kommer, Daniel kommer kanske. Hans mamma är ju fortfarande sjuk så han är lite nere", svarade Blaise.  
"Då behöver han ju festa lite", sa Draco och skrattade lite lätt.  
"Pansy och Daphne kommer också", fortsatte han.  
"Jag trodde att du hade gjort slut med Daphne", sa Draco förvånat och satte sig upp igen. Nicole ryckte till när han sa det. Hon hade inte haft en aning om att Blaise hade gjort slut med Daphne. Hon kände hur känslorna började komma tillbaka I kroppen, men hon förstod inte varför.  
"Det har jag, men hon fick reda på festen innan jag gjorde slut och hon missar aldrig en fest", svarade han.  
"Sant", sa Draco och nickade instämande. Nicole harklade sig och reste sig upp.  
"Jag borde väl sticka hem nu eftersom Dracos problem är löst och för att jag måste övertala min mamma om att få komma hit ikväll", sa hon och gick mot dörren. Blaise ställde sig snabbt upp.  
"Jag går med dig ner", sa han och gick efter henne. Hon stannade förvånat utanför rummet.  
"Du vet, jag kan gå ner till ditt vardagsrum själv", sa hon och log lite mot honom.  
"Jag vet, men jag vill bara vara en bra värd som följer gästerna till dörren, eller I ditt fall den öppna spisen", sa han och log tillbaka.  
"Din mor har fostrat dig väl, Mr Zabini", sa hon med en bred brittisk dialekt. Hon började gå ner för trappan. "Så, när ska jag dyka upp ikväll?"  
"Runt nio", svarade han. Hon nickade och gick in I vardagsrummet. Han höll fram en skål med flampulver mot henne när de stod vid den öppna spisen. "Ehm... jo, eftersom att du inte dejtar Draco, vilket jag trodde, så undrar jag typ om du tror att det kan bli något mellan oss två igen?" sa han försiktigt. Nicole såg förvånat på honom och log lite.  
"Kanske, vi får se vad som händer ikväll", sa flirtigt och steg in I den öppna spisen.

Ytterdörren öppnades och ett vilt diskuterande hördes från hallen. Nicole som hade suttit på en stol I köket reste sig upp och gick mot dörröppningen.  
"Den var inte grön, kära Mathilda. Den var blågrön", hörde hon sin moster säga till sin farmor.  
"Det var den inte alls, jag har ett starkt minne av att den var grön", svarade hon bestämt.  
"Det spelar väl ingen roll vad den hade för färg, den var underbart vacker ändå", sa Alice. John trängde sig förbi resten av personerna och gick mot Nicole som stod lutad mot dörrkarmen.  
"Vad pratar de om?" frågade hon honom. Han suckade.  
"Om en ytterdörr de såg på vägen tillbaka hit", muttrade han och gick förbi henne in I köket. Hennes mamma gick snabbt in efter honom.  
"Vad har du haft för dig medan vi var ute, Nicole?" frågade hon samtidigt som hon fyllde vatten I tekannan.  
"Åh, eh... läst lite", svarade hon snabbt och satte sig vid köksbordet igen. John såg fundersamt på henne.  
"Du, läsa? Jag skulle inte tro det", sa han bestämt. Hon spände ögonen I honom.  
"Och varför skulle inte jag kunna läsa?" frågade hon surt.  
"Den Nicole som jag kände satt aldrig och läste när hon hade en ledig stund", fortsatte han och lutade sig tillbaka.  
"Vad gjorde den Nicole du kände då?" frågade hon och lutade sig fram över bordet.  
"Hon läste inte I alla fall", svarade han bestämt.  
"Lugna ner er", sa Jane och tog fram ett antal koppar ur skåpet. "Om Nicole säger att hon läste så gjorde hon det." Nicole lipade snabbt åt John innan hon lutade sig bakåt.  
"Du, mamma", började hon. Jane vände sig om. "En kompis till mig har precis fyllt år och ska ha en liten fest ikväll. Är det okej om jag går på den?" frågade hon och såg bedjande på sin mamma.  
"Vem är det som har festen?" frågade Jane.  
"Blaise, Blaise Zabini", svarade hon snabbt.  
"Kommer en viss Malfoy att befinna sig på festen?" frågade hon barskt.  
"Jag tror inte det. De är inte så bra vänner", svarade hon. "Det var okej för Blaise att John också kom", fortsatte hon.  
"Okej, men gör inget dumt", sa Jane till slut. John såg chockat på Nicole.  
"Är jag bjuden?" sa han förvånat och lät samtidigt väldigt stolt. Han brukade inte bli bjuden på fester.  
"Ja, jag sa att du var här så han sa att du fick komma om du ville", svarade hon och tog emot sin tekopp av Jane. Hon blåste försiktigt på det varma teet och tog en klunk.

Nicole tog upp sin mascara och började dra borsten mot sina ögonfransar. Hon hade bytt om till en mörkblå, axelbandslös, kort klänning och ett par svarta pumps. Hennes hår var nytvättat och hon hade bestämt sig för att ha det utsläppt under kvällen. Nu var det bara sminket kvar.  
"Nicole, vilken skjorta är snyggast? Den här eller den här?" frågade John som hade kommit upprusande till hennes rum. Han höll upp en beige och en vinröd skjorta och såg frågande och stressat på henne.  
"Den vinröda", svarade hon snabbt. Den var I alla fall minst ful av dem.  
När hon var klar med mascaran strök hon på ett tunt lager med rouge på kinderna. Hon hade fjärilar I magen och hon chansade på att det var för det Blaise hade sagt tidigare under dagen. Hon visste att hon fortfarande borde vara lite sur på honom efter det han hade gjort mot henne under hösten, men hon kunde inte hjälpa det. Hon tyckte att han var snygg, smart och rolig, det vill säga allt hon brukade falla för. Hon såg sig en sista gång I spegeln innan hon gick ner för trappan och mot vardagsrummet. Hon kastade en snabb blick på det stora golvuret. Den visade tre minuter I nio.  
"John? Kommer du?" ropade hon. Hon fick ett väldigt otydligt svar från honom, men det lät ungefär som att han sa "gurkan är på månen", men det lät inte speciellt vettigt. Han småsprang in I vardagsrummet någon minut senare.  
"Okej, jag är redo för att festa loss", sa han och gjorde några löjliga danssteg.  
"Gör inte så där, tack", sa hon och steg in I den öppna spisen.


	15. Chapter 15

Musiken var på högsta volym och det var fullt av ungdomar I vardagsrummet när Nicole dök upp I den öppna spisen. Hon klev snabbt ut från den och borstade av askan från sina kläder samtidigt som hon spanade runt i rummet för att se om hon kände igen någon. Det gjorde hon. De flesta som var där gick i Slytherin, men hon visste inte namnet på alla. Några av dem såg även ut att vara äldre än 17 år. Hon försökte se om hon såg Blaise någonstans, men han syntes inte till. Hon började slingra sig fram i folkmassan, men stannade tvärt när hon kom på att hon hade John med sig. Hon gick tillbaka till den öppna spisen för att vänta in honom. En grön eld flammade upp och John hoppade ut på parkettgolvet med ett stort leende på läpparna.  
"Oj, så mycket folk det är", sa han och log ännu bredare. "Du sa ju att det skulle vara en liten fest."  
"Om jag hade berättat för mamma att det skulle vara en stor så skulle jag aldrig fått tillåtelse att komma hit", svarade hon samtidigt som hon tog tag i hans arm och drog med honom in i folkmassan och ut i hallen.  
"Nicole!" hörde hon en röst ropa efter henne. Hon stannade upp, vände sig om och såg Zach hoppa upp och ner mitt bland alla människor i vardagsrummet. Hon vinkade lite försiktigt till honom. Han slutade hoppa och trängde sig förbi alla ungdomar och gick fram till henne.  
"Hej, Zach", sa hon och log. "Vart är alla andra?"  
"Ingen aning, där uppe tror jag", svarade han och vände blicken mot John. "Och du är?"  
"John, Nicoles kusin", svarade han och räckte fram handen. Zach såg på den och vände sig mot Nicole igen. John drog förvånat tillbaka handen igen.  
"Du borde nog gå upp, Blaise har pratat om dig hela kvällen", fortsatte Zach och blinkade åt henne.  
"Har han?" utbrast Nicole förvånat. Han nickade och busvisslade när en blond tjej gick förbi honom.  
"Om du ursäktar mig så har jag ett möte med Miss Snygg-blond-tjej nu", sa han och försvann in i vardagsrummet igen.  
"Han verkar... trevlig", sa John långsamt. "Ska vi gå upp till födelsedagsbarnet nu?" Nicole såg frågande på honom.  
"Födelsedagsbarnet?" frågade hon.  
"Ja, det här är väl Blaises födelsedagsfest, eller?" fortsatte han och höjde på ena ögonbrynet.  
"Nej, det var också en vit lögn för mamma", svarade hon och vände sig om mot trappan. John såg förvirrad ut. Nicole tog tag i hans arm igen och drog med honom upp för trappan.  
"Varför ljuger du för din mamma?" frågade han. Nicole suckade.  
"För att det finns stunder då jag måste göra det", svarade hon irriterat. John hade alltid varit en ängel. Han svor aldrig, hade perfekta betyg och ljög aldrig för sina föräldrar. Nicole hade varit mer rebellisk och gjort lite som hon själv ville hela livet. Det fanns stunder då hennes mamma hade sagt att hon önskade att Nicole var lite mer som John, och Nicole kunde inte klandra henne. Att ha Johns som son skulle vara som att ha en knähund. Bara man ger honom mat och en plats att sova på så lyder han dig. Hon såg sig omkring när de hade kommit upp på övervåningen där det var minst lika mycket folk som där nere. Hon fick snabbt syn på Tom och Daniel som satt i en soffa och pratade. Hon gick mot dem med John som en svans efter sig. Tom vände sig om och vinkade till henne när han såg henne komma.  
"Hej, Nicole", sa Daniel och hoppade närmare Tom så att hon skulle kunna sätta sig ner i soffan.  
"Hej", svarade hon och satte sig ner. John satte sig försiktigt ner på armstödet.  
"Vem är din vän?" frågade Tom och såg nyfiket på John.  
"Det här är John, min kusin", svarade hon. "John, det här är Tom Perez och Daniel Miller." Daniel sträckte fram handen mot John som såg frågande på den.  
"Det är meningen att du ska ta den", sa Nicole till honom. John sträckte fram sin hand mot den och tog Daniels hand.  
"Trevligt att träffas, John", sa han och log vänligt.  
"Det samma", svarade han.  
"Har ni sett Blaise någonstans?" frågade Nicole snabbt.  
"Ehm... jag tror att han sitter i andra änden av rummet med Draco, Pansy och Daphne", svarade Tom försiktigt.  
"Daphne? Som i Daphne Greengrass?" sa Nicole förvånat.  
"Nicole, jag är ledsen, men senast jag såg dem så satt hon i hans knä och ja...", fortsatte han.  
"Det är lugnt, jag ville ändå inte ha något med honom att göra", sa hon och bet sig i läppen. "Det var bara det att han sa att han ville bli tillsammans igen tidigare idag." Daniel la en tröstande hand på hennes axel.  
"Du förtjänar någon som är bättre än Blaise, Nicole", sa han och log mot henne. Hon log försiktigt tillbaka.  
"Är det här ni sitter och har tråkigt? Festa istället!" sa Zach som kom dansandes mellan allt folk mot dem.  
"Hur går det med tjej-raggandet, Zach?" frågade Daniel och flinade mot honom.  
"Jag skulle inte kalla det för tjej-raggandet, eftersom tjejerna raggar på mig", svarade han och satte sig på det andra armstödet. "Varför sitter du här, Nicole? Jag trodde att du skulle vara med Blaise." Nicole såg irriterat på honom.  
"Blaise dissade henne för Daphne", viskade Tom till honom.  
"Va? Han som har pratat om dig hela kvällen!" utbrast han och for upp från soffan. "Vänta här så går jag och pratar med honom."  
"Nej, gör inte det", sa hon bedjande. "Om det här bara var en spel för honom så ska han inte få tro att han har vunnit." Zach såg frågande på henne och satte sig ner igen.  
"Hur menar du nu?" frågade han.  
"Det är inte bara han som vet hur man spelar det här spelet", svarade hon finurligt.  
"Jag lyssnar", sa han nyfiket.  
"Tänk om jag blev 'tillsammans' med någon annan här på festen", sa hon och flinade. "Han skulle bli så chockad."  
"Du är ond, Smith", sa han. "Och det är jag med så jag ställer frivilligt upp som din 'pojkvän'."  
"Nicole, jag vet inte om det är en så bra idé", sa Tom försiktigt. "Är det inte bättre att uppföra sig på ett moget sätt?"  
"Lyssna inte på honom", sa Zach och gick fram till henne. "Det är mycket roligare att göra på det här viset." Han sträckte ut handen mot henne för att hjälpa henne upp från soffan. Hon funderade en stund, men tog hans hand och reste sig upp.  
"Jag håller mig till den roliga idéen", sa hon. Zach sken upp.  
"Hur ska vi gå fram till honom då?" frågade han och verkade plötsligt vara nervös. "Ska vi bara gå hand i hand, ska vi se nykära ut eller ska vi se ut som att vi är på väg någonstans och bara stannar lite snabbt för att prata med honom?"  
"Du tänker för mycket", sa Nicole till honom. "Jag kan inte fatta att jag just sa det till dig av alla människor. Kom nu." Hon tog tag i hans hand och drog iväg honom.  
"Men vi måste se kära ut, typ", viskade han i hennes öra. "Annars kommer Blaise aldrig att gå på det."  
"Okej då, vi håller varandra i handen och går förbi honom, stannar och pratar med honom. Låter det bra?" sa hon bestämt. Han nickade. De trängde sig förbi alla ungdomar så att de kom ut på andra sidan av rummet. Där satt Draco och Blaise i en soffa med Pansy och Daphne i sina knän. Nicole drog med Zach mot ena kortsidan av rummet.  
"Vad gör du?" viskade han irriterat. "De satt ju där borta."  
"Det skulle se konstigt ut om vi bara gick rakt mot dem", svarade hon. "Det är bättre om vi kommer här ifrån och går mot andra kortsidan."  
"Aha, du menar så", svarade han.  
"Okej, nu gör vi det här", sa hon och ställde sig närmare honom. Deras armar trycktes mot varandra och de började gå mot andra kortsidan. "Låtsas att jag sa något roligt", viskade hon. Han började skratta.  
"Den var bra", sa han skrattandes. "Du är så rolig." Pansy vände sig om mot dem och såg frågande ut. Zach stannade upp vid henne.  
"Åh, hej på er", sa han glatt. "Jag såg er inte." Daphne höjde på ögonbrynen.  
"Vill ni något eller?" frågade Pansy bestämt.  
"Nej, jag tyckte bara att det var konstigt att se att du och Draco har blivit tillsammans igen", svarade han.  
"Han klarade sig helt enkelt inte utan mig", svarade hon snorkigt. "Eller hur, Draco?"  
"Mitt liv skulle vara så tomt utan dig", svarade han och såg drömmande på henne. Nicole såg förvånad ut.  
"Draco, mår du bra?" frågade Nicole.  
"Har aldrig mått bättre", svarade han och kramade om Pansy.  
"Hur mår du då, Blaise?" frågade hon. Blaise hade samma drömmande blick som Draco.  
"Jag lever som i en magisk dröm", svarade han och kysste Daphnes hand.  
"Var det något annat ni ville?" frågade Pansy irriterat. Nicole såg på Zach och sedan på Pansy igen.  
"Nej, vi ska lämna er turturduvor ifred", svarade hon och log. Hon började gå med Zach bredvid sig.  
"Jag tror inte att vi vann det här spelet", viskade Zach till henne.  
"Spelet är inte slut än", svarade hon. "Blaise och Draco är inte kära i dem."  
"Hur menar du? Jag såg ju att de var det", svarade han frågande.  
"De är besatta, inte kära", sa hon och drog in honom i folkmassan igen. "Pansy och Daphne har gett dem kärleksdryck."  
"Hur kan du vara så säker på det?" frågade han.  
"Såg du inte deras ansiktsuttryck?" fortsatte hon.  
"Jo, men...", började han.  
"Jag måste bara komma på något sätt att bevisa att de är besatta med hjälp av Amortentia eller någon annan liknande dryck", sa hon och gick mot de andra som satt kvar i soffan.


	16. Chapter 16

"Så du menar alltså att Pansy och Daphne ska ha förtrollat dem?" frågade Tom förvånat. Nicole hade satt sig på armstödet som John hade suttit på innan. Zach stod fortfarande upp framför soffan.  
"Ja, deras blickar var väldigt drömmande och de betedde sig skumt", svarade hon.  
"Hur kan vi bryta förtrollningen då?" frågade Daniel. Nicole bet sig i läppen som hon alltid gjorde när hon funderade.  
"Om det är Amortentia så behöver vi brygga ett 'motgift', men om det är någon annan sorts dryck så upphävs den av sig själv efter ett tag", sa John plötsligt. Alla vände sig förvånat mot honom.  
"Hur vet vi om det är någon annan dryck då?" frågade Zach uppgivet. "Vi kan ju inte bara sitta och vänta på att den ska hävas."  
"Vi får försöka lura Pansy eller Daphne att berätta det för oss", svarade Nicole och log finurligt. Tom knuffade henne plötsligt i sidan och nickade mot trappan. Hon vände blicken mot den och såg att Pansy och Daphne var på väg ner för den, utan Draco och Blaise.  
"Smyg ner efter dem", sa han till henne. Utan att tänka över vad han hade sagt så reste hon sig upp från soffan och småsprang mot trappan. Hon stannade vid sidan av den och kikade ner. Trappan var tom. Hon började gå försiktigt nerför den och hon hann precis se de två tjejerna försvinna in i köket. Hon smög fram mot köksöppningen och tryckte sig mot väggen. Hon sneglade in i rummet och såg att de två tjejerna fyllde två bägare med honungsöl. Daphne stoppade ner sin hand i sin lilla handväska hon hade på axeln och drog upp en flaska med en rosa dryck i. När hon öppnade den kunde Nicole genast känna doften av äppelshampoo. Det var Amortentia kunde hon konstatera. Daphne började hälla i drycken i de två bägarna och hon tömde nästan hela flaskan.  
"Hur mycket ska du ha i egentligen?" frågade Pansy chockat.  
"Jag vill bara att den ska verka ordentligt", svarade hon lugnt och stoppade ner flaskan igen. "Och vad är det värsta som kan hända?" Pansy ryckte på axlarna och tog upp den ena bägaren. De började röra sig mot dörröppningen. Nicole slutade trycka sig mot väggen och skyndade istället uppför trappan. Hon hoppades att Pansy och Daphne inte hade sett henne. När hon kom upp på övervåningen gick hon snabbt bort till de andra igen.  
"Nå? Fick du reda på något?" frågade Tom nyfiket. Hon nickade och satte sig ner på armstödet.  
"Var det Amortentia?" Eller var det något annat?" frågade Zach om möjligt ännu mer nyfiket.  
"Tyst, låt henne berätta", sa Daniel och vände sig mot henne.  
"Det är Amortentia och det kommer att krävas en hel del motgift", svarade hon. "De hällde i ungefär en deciliter i varje bägare de hade fyllt med honungsöl."  
"En deciliter?" sa John chockat. "Är du säker på att det var så mycket?" Nicole såg förvånat på honom.  
"Jag såg det med egna ögon", svarade hon bestämt.  
"Nicole, om de hade i en deciliter Amortentia i varje bägare och de redan har druckit den brygden idag så är det farligt", sa han. Nicoles ansikte blev stelt.  
"Va...vad kan hända?" stammade hon fram. Han svalde.  
"De kan dö om de inte får i sig motgiftet väldigt snabbt", svarade han. Nicole blev vit i ansiktet och de andra stirrade på honom med chockade miner.  
"Vänta lite nu. Du menar alltså att de kan dö om de dricker av honungsölen Pansy och Daphne går med där?" frågade Zach och nickade mot trappan där Pansy och Daphne hade dykt upp. John nickade långsamt.  
"Vad väntar vi på?" frågade han och gick med bestämda och snabba steg mot de två tjejerna som hade börjat gå mot Draco och Blaise. Nicole vände sig om och såg honom gå iväg.  
"Borde vi inte gå med honom?" frågade Tom och reste sig upp. Nicole nickade snabbt och småsprang mot trappan. Tom följde snabbt efter henne. Hon trängde sig förbi ett antal killar som stod och pratade i en klump vid trappan. Hon kunde inte se Daphne eller Pansy längre, men hon såg fortfarande Zach som var en bit framför henne. Hon lyckades nätt och jämnt ta sig förbi alla ungdomar som stod och dansade mitt i rummet och kom ut på andra sidan. Hon kunde se Daphne och Pansy sätta sig ner på soffan och ge honungsölen till Blaise och Draco. Zach började springa och hann precis slå bort bägaren ur Blaises hand innan han hade börjat dricka. Bägarens glas splittrades på golvet och Daphne såg chockat på glassplittret.  
"Är du helt dum i huvudet eller?" frågade hon surt och blängde på honom. Zach log ett väldigt nöjt leende.  
"Zach! Draco dricker!" ropade Nicole som kom springandes mot dem. Zachs leende försvann när han såg Draco svepa i sig all honungsöl. Nicole sprang fram mot honom och puttade bort Pansy som satt i hans knä. Hon ramlade ner på golvet  
"Vad gör du?" sa hon surt och reste sig upp.  
"Räddar Dracos liv", svarade hon och drog upp honom på benen. Hans ben blev plötsligt som spaghetti och hans huvud sänktes mot bröstet. Nicole stötte upp honom på sina axlar, men han var för tung. Tom och Zach kom fram till henne och de la ner honom på golvet. Nicole satte sig ner vid hans huvud.  
"Draco? Kan du höra mig?" frågade hon och skakade lite på hans axel. Han rörde sig inte.  
"Jag förstår inte?" sa Pansy och lät väldigt rädd.  
"Nej, jag märker det", sa Nicole surt och fortsatte skaka på hans axel.  
"Ni gav honom en dödlig dos av Amortentia", sa Tom och satte sig på andra sidan av honom. "Nicole, vi måste ha ett motgift nu." Nicole såg på honom och bet sig i läppen. Fler männsikor hade samlats runt dem och viskade till varandra.  
"Vi får ta oss till Sankt Mungos antar jag", sa Zach som fortfarande stod upp. "Jag tror att vi får ta med Blaise också." Daniel och John klämde sig fram mellan ungdomarna och såg chockat på Draco.  
"Hann ni inte stoppa honom?" frågade Daniel. Nicole skakade på huvudet. Tom reste sig upp.  
"Det är bara att börja bära honom", sa han och drog i Dracos arm så att han hamnade i sittande ställning. Han tog sedan ett ordentligt tag runt hans bröstkorg och Zach tog tag i hans ben.  
"Flytta på er", sa Nicole till ungdomarna som fortfarande stod runt dem när hon gick mot trappan. Hon stannade plötsligt när hon upptäckte att Professor Snape plötsligt stod högst upp i trappan. Zach, som gick baklänges, märkte inte att hon hade stannat och gick därför in i henne. Hon puttades framåt några steg. Snape såg på henne och sedan på Draco som nästan såg helt död ut.  
"Släpp Mr. Malfoy", sa han med sin vanliga röst. Tom och Zach böjde sig ner och släppte försiktigt ner honom på golvet. Snape gick snabbt förbi Nicole och satte sig på huk vid Dracos huvud. Han drog fram en liten flaska ur sin mantel och släppte tre droppar i Dracos mun. Det hände ingenting. Nicoles ansikte blev stelt igen. Var det försent att rädda honom? Dracos ögon öppnades plötsligt och han såg förvirrad ut. Nicole pustade ut.  
"Vad hände? Vad kollar alla på?" frågade han tyst och såg på Snape. "Professor, vad gör du här?"  
"Jag lovade att hålla koll på Mr Zabinis fest", svarade han. "Vem bär ansvaret för detta?" Alla vände sig mot Pansy och Daphne. De såg nästan rädda ut. "Miss Parkinson och Miss Greengrass, kvarsittning för er båda i en vecka", sa han barskt. De spärrade upp ögonen.  
"Men, vi är ju inte ens på Hogwarts", utbrast Pansy förtvivlat.  
"Jag är fortfarande er lärare och om det här skulle ha skett på Hogwarts så skulle ni fått tre veckors kvarsittning, Miss Parkinson", svarade han och hjälpte Draco upp på benen. Han såg fortfarande förvånad ut.  
"Ehm... Professor Snape", sa Nicole försiktigt. Han vände sig om mot henne. "Skulle ni vilja ge Blaise lite av motgiftet, han har också druckit Amortentia."  
"Jag ska ge honom, men först ska jag bara se så att Mr Malfoy mår bra", svarade han och vände sig mot Draco igen.  
"Jag mår bra, tror jag", sa han och vinglade till lite. "Jag känner mig lite snurrig bara." Nicole gick fram mot honom och stötte upp honom på sin axel.  
"Du kanske ska sätta dig ner?" sa hon och började gå mot en fåtölj.  
"Han ska ingenstans förutom hem", sa Snape bestämt. Draco såg surt på honom.  
"Jag tänker inte åka tillbaka till det hemska stället", sa han irriterat. "Jag stannar här." Snape tog ett steg mot honom.  
"Draco, du gör som jag säger. Förstått?" sa han barskt och kollade rakt in i Dracos grå ögon.  
"Du bestämmer inte över mig och jag behöver ingen barnvakt!" svarade han surt.  
"Tydligen så behöver du det", sa Snape irriterat och grep tag i hans arm. "Du sätter dig i fåtöljen här och väntar på mig." Han puttade ner honom i fåtöljen och gick bort till soffan där Blaise satt och kramade en kudde. Draco stirrade surt framför sig och Nicole la en hand på hans axel.  
"Draco, jag tycker att du kanske borde reda ut saker och ting med din mamma", sa hon försiktigt. Han spände ögonen i henne.  
"Och varför skulle jag göra det?" svarade han surt. "Du vet inte hur jag har det hemma!"  
"Nej, det vet jag inte", svarade hon lugnt. "Men jag vet att det inte kommer att bli bättre om du inte pratar med henne." Han suckade.  
"Jag antar att du har rätt", svarade han och suckade en gång till. "Kan inte du följa med?" frågade han och såg bedjande på henne. Hon såg förvånat på honom.  
"Jag? Varför vill du att jag ska följa med?" frågade hon.  
"Mamma skriker inte lika mycket på mig när vi har gäster", svarade han och såg på henne med stora hundvalpsögon.  
"Men, vad tror du att min mamma säger om jag åker hem till dig helt plötsligt?" frågade hon och såg menande på honom.  
"Jag kan hitta på någon ursäkt", sa John plötsligt bakom henne. Hon vände sig om.  
"Du? Ljuga?" sa hon skeptiskt. "Kan du det?"  
"Jag kan försöka", svarade han. Hon bet sig i läppen.  
"Nicole, snälla", sa Draco bedjande. Hon vände sig mot honom och sedan mot John.  
"Okej, men det är bäst för dig att du hittar på en bra lögn", svarade hon och såg bestämt på John. Han nickade entusiastiskt. Nicole reste sig upp lagom när Snape kom tillbaka till dem.  
"Mr Malfoy, nu går vi", sa han och väntade på att Draco skulle resa sig upp.  
"Jag kommer och det gör Nicole också", sa han och reste sig upp. Snape såg på henne.  
"Som du vill", svarade han och gick la en hand på Dracos axel och puttade iväg honom mot trappan.


	17. Chapter 17

Nicole tog ett fast tag om Professor Snapes arm. Allt började snurra och någon sekund senare stod hon, Draco och Snape utanför en stor järngrind. Innanför grinden fanns en lång grusgång som ledde fram till ett jättelikt, grått stenhus. Bredvid gången stod det höga, välklippta törnrosbuskar. Bladen var täckta med frost och här och var på gången fanns det blanka isfläckar. Snape viftade med trollstaven framför grinden och den gled upp. Han gick igenom den med Draco tätt efter sig. Nicole var inte sen med att följa efter.  
"Bor du här?" viskade hon till Draco. Han nickade. Hans blick var fäst på huset och hans mun var hårt sammanbiten. Det verkade som att alla hon umgicks med hade stora, häftiga hus tänkte hon. Blaises hus var snäppet mindre än Dracos men i jämförelse med hennes hus var det gigantiskt.  
Gruset knastrade under deras fötter, men annars hördes det inga ljud. Nicole, som var kortast av dem, behövde nästan småspringa för att hinna med de andra två. Snape stannade vid den stora ytterdörren och knackade på. Dörren öppnades långsamt och en kvinna med både svart och blont hår kikade ut. Hon andades lättat ut när hon såg på Draco och öppnade dörren helt.  
"Draco", sa hon och kramade om honom. "Jag har varit sjuk av oro."  
"Jag kan ta vara på mig själv, mamma", muttrade han till svar.  
"Severus, tack för att du tog hem honom", sa hon till Snape. Det såg ut som att han försökte le, men mungiporna ville inte riktigt röra sig.  
"Jag håller vad jag har lovat, Narcissa", svarade han.  
"Kom in och värm dig ett tag, det är iskallt ute", sa hon och gjorde en gest med handen mot hallen.  
"Jag uppskattar din inbjudan, men jag kan inte stranna är jag rädd", svarade han. "Jag har andra saker planerat för kvällen." Hon nickade förstående och han vände sig om och gick iväg på grusgången. Narcissas ögon fästes snabbt på Nicole.  
"Draco, vem är din väninna?" frågade hon.  
"Det här är Nicole Smith", svarade han och puttade fram Nicole några steg.  
"Smith sa du?" sa Narcissa och såg fundersam ut. Nicole nickade och räckte artigt fram handen. Narcissa tog den. "Jag är Dracos mamma, Narcissa Malfoy. Kom in, kom in. Det är riktigt kallt ute." Draco gick förbi sin mamma in i huset och Nicole följde snabbt efter. Det första Nicole la märke till när hon steg in i hallen var att golvet, väggarna och taket var gjort i sten. Det såg lite ut som en medeltida borg.  
"Draco, kan jag få prata med dig i vardagsrummet?" sa Narcissa när hon stängde dörren. Han suckade, hängde av sig sin svarta rock och gick in i rummet som låg direkt till vänster. Nicole hade en känsla av att hon borde stanna kvar i hallen. Narcissa följde efter sin son. Nicole kunde höra att hon började viska till honom och hon lät inte speciellt glad.  
"Jag blev utvald och jag behöver ingen som ser efter mig hela tiden", viskade Draco till sin mamma så pass högt att Nicole kunde urskilja orden.  
"Draco, jag vet att du kommer att klara uppdraget och du borde känna dig hedrad", viskade en ny röst som hon inte kände igen. "Vad menar du med att jag pratar för högt?" Nicole hörde plötsligt fotsteg som rörde sig mot hallen. En kvinna med svart, burrigt hår dök upp i dörröppningen till vardagsrummet.  
"Och vem är det vi har här?" sa hon och gick fram mot Nicole. Kvinnan studerade henne från topp till tå och tog sedan tag väldigt hårt i hennes arm och drog in henne i vardagsrummet. "Cissy, det är hon!" sa hon och puttade bort Nicole mot Draco.  
"Det kan inte vara det", svarade Narcissa och såg skeptisk ut.  
"Vad pratar ni om?" frågade Nicole irriterat och tog sig för armen. De båda kvinnorna lyssnade inte.  
"Kolla hennes ansiktsdrag, ser du inte likheten", sa kvinnan med det burriga håret. Narcissa tog ett steg närmare Nicole och studerade hennes ansikte.  
"Varför kollar ni på mig sådär?" frågade hon irriterat. "Kan ni inte bara tala om för mig vad som pågår?"  
"Du kanske har rätt, Bella", sa Narcissa efter en stund. "Hon har hans mun och näsa."  
"Jag har vems mun och näsa?" frågade Nicole ännu mer irriterat.  
"Så, din mamma berättade aldrig sanningen för dig?" sa Bella.  
"Sanningen?" frågade Nicole förbryllat. "Vad då för sanning?"  
"Om din riktiga pappa", svarade Bella och satte sig nöjt ner i soffan. Nicole blev förvånad.  
"Min riktiga pappa? Min pappa är David Smith", sa hon bestämt. Bella skrattade lite.  
"Du är precis lika envis som din far", sa hon. Draco såg förvirrad ut.  
"Jag hänger inte med här", sa han och såg på Bella och på sin mamma. "Nicoles föräldrar är från Kanada och hur skulle ni kunna känna dem?"  
"För att hennes pappa är britt", svarade Bella och reste sig upp igen. "Nicole, kan du vara snäll och berätta ditt fullständiga namn för oss?" Nicole såg frågande ut.  
"Eh... Nicole Stella Jacqueline Smith", svarade hon försiktigt.  
"Fel!" sa Bella skarpt. Nicole hoppade till. "Smith är inte ditt efternamn."  
"Vad pratar du om?" sa Draco och gick fram till Nicole. Han ställde sig bredvid henne och la armen om henne.  
"Perfekt, stå stilla sådär", sa Bella och granskade Draco och Nicole. "Jag kan se det."  
"Se vad?" frågade Draco som började bli irriterad.  
"Likheten mellan er såklart", svarade hon och log ett nöjt leende.  
"Likheten?" sa Nicole förvånat. "Draco och jag är inte lika."  
"Ni har likadana munnar", sa Bella. "Draco har likadan mun som sin mor och du har din fars."  
"Skulle jag och Draco vara släkt menar du?" sa Nicole och fnittrade till.  
"Skratta du, men det är sanningen", svarade Bella och gick tillbaka till soffan. Draco tog bort sin arm från Nicole.  
"Om mamma och Nicoles 'riktiga' pappa skulle ha likadana munnar så betyder det att Nicoles 'pappa' är släkt med min mamma, och mamma har inga bröder", sa Draco fundersamt.  
"Helt korrekt, men hon och jag har andra släktingar", svarade Bella. Narcissa harklade sig.  
"Bella, är det verkligen en bra idé att berätta allt det här för henne?" frågade hon försiktigt.  
"Hon måste få reda på sanningen någon gång", svarade Bella.  
"Men ska hon få reda på sanningen av oss? Är det inte bättre att Jane berättar det?" fortsatte Narcissa.  
"Hon har inte berättat sanningen på 16år, varför skulle det ändras nu?" svarade hon och vände sig åter till Draco och Nicole. "Nicoles far är min och Narcissas kusin", sa hon och log.  
"Va? Vem då?" frågade Draco snabbt.  
"Det tänker jag låta Nicole ta reda på själv", svarade hon och reste sig upp. "Din mamma har nog ett och annat att berätta för dig, Nicole." Hon gick ut i hallen och bort mot trappan som ledde till övervåningen. Narcissa stod kvar och såg lite osäker ut. Hon ursäktade sig och följde efter Bella. Draco och Nicole såg förvånat och chockat på varandra. Ingen av dem visste riktigt vad de skulle säga.  
"Så... ehm... det här var ju lite småkonstigt", sa Draco tillslut. Nicole nickade.  
"Jag tror att jag precis blev föräldralös", sa Nicole. Draco såg konstigt på henne.  
"Vad då föräldralös? Din mamma är väl din riktiga mamma i alla fall?" frågade han.  
"Hon har ljugit för mig hela livet så jag vill inte ha henne som mamma längre", svarade hon och satte sig i soffan. "Tror du att min pappa lever?" Han ryckte på axlarna.  
"Svårt att veta", svarade han och satte sig bredvid henne. "Mammas släkt är stor."  
"Jag kanske borde åka hem och fråga ut min mamma", sa hon tyst.  
"Hon var ju inte din mamma sa du", svarade han och skrattade lite nervöst. Nicole suckade och himlade med ögonen. "Förlåt, jag försökte bara liva upp stämningen lite, men jag tror att det är det enda sättet att få reda på mer. Bellatrix och mamma kommer nog inte ge dig någon mer information."  
"Jag antar det", svarade hon och suckade igen. "Men det är så sent. Mamma kommer aldrig att svara på några frågor som jag ställer i kväll."  
"Stanna här över natten då", sa han och log mot henne. "Jag kan följa med dig i morgon om du vill."  
"Mamma kommer att döda mig", svarade hon snabbt men hejdade sig. "Fast jag är ju rätt arg på henne så hon får bli arg på mig med."  
"Vart vill du sova då?" frågade han.  
"Vad har jag för alternativ?"  
"Vi har min säng, min soffa, golvet och här nere i någon av sofforna", svarade han. Hon bet sig i läppen.  
"Jag kan ta din soffa", svarade hon till slut. "Ditt hus är läskigt så tänker inte sova själv här nere." Han skrattade.  
"Vad är det som är så läskigt med mitt hus?" frågade han.  
"Det bara är det", svarade hon. "Kom nu, jag är trött." Hon reste sig upp och gick mot hallen.  
"Nicole, du vet inte ens vart mitt rum ligger", svarade han och reste sig upp.  
"Det är därför du ska följa med", sa hon och log. Han gick efter henne ut i hallen och gick sedan om henne så att han kunde visa vägen.


	18. Chapter 18

Nicole slog upp ögonen och såg upp i ett grått, stentak.  
"Vart är jag?" tänkte hon högt.  
"I mitt rum", mumlade en röst tillbaka från andra sidan av rummet. Hon såg sig omkring och kom plötsligt ihåg allt som hade hänt igår. "Sluta prata och sov istället", fortsatte Draco och lät väldigt trött. Nicole kastade en blick mot klockan som hängde på väggen. Den visade halv nio.  
"Draco, klockan är redan halv nio", sa hon. Han mumlade något obegripligt. "Draco, sluta sova."  
"Jag sover inte, jag försöker sova", svarade han irriterat. Nicole satte sig upp och satte ner sina bara fötter på stengolvet. Det var iskallt och hon rös till. Hon sprang på tå till Dracos säng och stannade vid fotändan. Där tog hon ett fast grepp om täckeskanten med båda händerna och drog i det. Täcket flög av från honom och han satte sig snabbt upp.  
"Sluta, det är iskallt!" skrek han och försökte dra tillbaka det. Nicole började backa och drog ner täcket på golvet.  
"Hur kan du frysa? Du har ju långärmat och långbyxor på dig", frågade hon och satte sig på sängkanten.  
"Jag är frusen av mig", svarade han och slängde benen över kanten och snuddade golvet med fötterna. Han rös.  
"Kom igen nu", sa hon och reste sig upp igen. "Jag måste hem fort innan mamma skickar ut tio aurorer som ska leta efter mig." Hon gick tillbaka mot soffan och tog på sig sin svarta jacka. Hon hade sovit i sin klänning eftersom hon inte hade tagit med några andra kläder. Hon tog sedan på sig sina svarta pumps och gick till spegeln som hängde vi garderobsdörren. Hennes fötter var ömma sen kvällen så hon gick inte speciellt snyggt.  
"Varför går du så där?" frågade han henne och försökte att hålla sig för skratt.  
"Jag har ont i fötterna", svarade hon. "Du, igår när du pratade med din mamma och moster så sa ni någonting om att du var utvald att göra något." Draco såg plötsligt nervös ut. Han harklade sig.  
"Äh... det var inget speciellt", svarade han och gick snabbt in i sitt badrum med en klädhög i famnen.  
"Men, jag vill veta vad det handlade om", fortsatte hon nyfiket.  
"Jag kan tyvärr inte säga något", svarade han och stängde dörren. Låset klickade till.  
"Snälla!" sa hon bedjande. "Vi är ju släkt!"  
"Det är bara mellan mig, mamma och min moster", svarade han. Låset klickade till igen och han kom ut fullt påklädd. Nicole såg förvånat på honom.  
"Wow, du var snabb på att byta om", sa hon.  
"Vill du veta något som jag inte är lika snabb på?" frågade han och blinkade åt henne.  
"Faktiskt inte, sluta flirta med mig! Vi är kusiner!" svarade hon och lipade åt honom.  
"Förlåt, men jag är fortfarande förvirrad sen igår", sa han och kastade sig bakåt på sängen. "Om du inte skulle varit min kusin så skulle jag ha förfört dig igår kväll och nu."  
"Verkligen?" frågade hon förvånat och kände sig väldigt smickrad. "Och du skulle inte brytt dig om vad Blaise hade tyckt om det, eller?"  
"Han hade sin chans med dig, men nu kommer jag aldrig att få en. Orättvisa värld!" svarade han och la armarna i kors över bröstet.  
"Se det positiva i att vara min kusin istället", sa hon och satte sig bredvid honom. "Jag har inga bröder som kan vara överbeskyddande så den rollen kan du få." Han satte sig långsamt upp.  
"Vad innebär den rollen mer?" frågade han nyfiket.  
"Du kan hota med att slå ner killar om de är elaka mot mig", svarade hon och skrattade lite.  
"Jag ska tänka över saken", svarade han och skrattade. "Jag tror annars att du skulle klara den rollen helt själv."  
"Kanske det", svarade hon. "Vi borde nog dra nu." Hon reste sig upp igen och vinglade till på klackarna. Draco suckade och reste sig upp.

Nicole hostade och viftade bort dammet som flög i luften framför henne. De hade använt flampulver för att ta sig till hennes hus och hon kom snabbt fram till att de behövde tömma den öppna spisen från aska. Hon tog några steg fram för att vänta på att Draco skulle dyka upp. Hon vände sig mot den öppna spisen. Plötsligt så hörde hon snabba steg från hallen och hon vände sig snabbt om igen. Hennes mamma stod i vardagsrumsöppningen och fick tårar i ögonen när hon såg på Nicole. Hon gick fram till henne med utsträckta armar. Nicole rörde inte en min. Hennes mamma kramade om henne hårt, men hon kramade inte tillbaka.  
"Nicole, försvinn aldrig så där igen", sa Jane och snyftade. Det sprakade till från den öppna spisen. Draco klev snabbt ut på vardagsrumsgolvet och borstade bort askan från sig. Jane släppte Nicole och såg förvånat på den unga mannen som stod i hennes vardagsrum.  
"Nicole, vad gör han här?" frågade hon stelt.  
"För att han är min vän", svarade hon snabbt. "Och tydligen så är han min kusin också." Jane såg plötsligt rädd ut. Draco ställde sig bredvid Nicole.  
"Mitt barn, det han har berättat för dig är en lögn", sa hon tyst men bestämt.  
"Mamma, sluta ljuga", sa Nicole uppgivet. "Jag är trött på lögner."  
"Det var det här jag fruktade när vi flyttade hit", sa hon och satte sig ner på soffan. "Men det här jobbet var så bra att din pappa", började hon.  
"Han är inte min pappa", sa Nicole bestämt.  
"Okej, var så bra att David inte kunde säga nej", sa hon och suckade. Hon begravde ansiktet i sina händer.  
"Mamma, varför berättade du aldrig det här för mig?" frågade Nicole och satte sig bredvid henne.  
"För att skydda dig", svarade hon och snyftade.  
"Skydda mig från vad?" Nicole såg nyfiket, men samtidigt besviket på sin mamma.  
"Från sådana personer som han där", svarade hon och pekade på Draco.  
"Mig?" sa Draco förvånat. "Varför skulle du behöva skydda Nicole från mig och vilka personer är som jag?"  
"Okej, kanske inte just du, men din far", svarade Jane och torkade bort några tårar från ögonen. "Du vet väl att din far är en", började hon.  
"Ja, jag vet att min pappa är en dödsätare", avbröt han henne med. "Men det betyder väl inte att jag också är det, eller?"  
"Jag antar det", svarade Jane. "Jag kanske har missbedömt dig, Draco." Hon vände sig mot Nicole igen. "Men om några dödsätare får reda på vem du egentligen är så kommer de inte att behandla dig på ett trevligt sätt." Nicole såg frågande på henne.  
"Varför inte då?" frågade hon.  
"För att din pappa övergav dem", svarade hon.  
"Kan du inte bara säga vem min pappa är?" frågade Nicole otåligt.  
"Din pappa är Regulus Arcturus Black, eller var snarare", sa hon försiktigt. Nicole såg oförstående på sin mamma och Draco gapade nästan när hon sa namnet.  
"Är Nicoles pappa Regulus Black?" frågade Draco chockat. Jane nickade långsamt. "Nicole, vet du vad det här betyder?" Hon skakade på huvudet. "Du är den sista personen ur familjen Black som egentligen heter Black", sa han uppspelt. Nicole såg oförstående på honom.  
"Ja, och?" frågade hon.  
"Familjen Black var en av de mäktigaste trollkarlsfamiljerna genom tiderna", sa han. "Min mamma hette Black innan hon gifte sig."  
"Åh, det låter ju inte helt fel att komma från en mäktig trollkarlsfamilj", sa hon och såg nöjd ut. "Men varför skulle de så kallade 'dödsätarna' inte tycka om mig? Det var ju min pappa som förådde dem."  
"Du är hans dotter, skälet till att han förådde dem", svarade Jane.  
"Vad menar du?" frågade hon.  
"Nej, jag har redan sagt för mycket", sa Jane och for upp ur soffan. "Är det inte smutsigt här? Jag tror att jag ska städa lite." Draco såg konstigt på Nicole.  
"När min mamma blir nervös så städar hon", sa hon och reste sig upp. "Nu vet jag i alla fall lite mer om mig."  
"Lite mer?" sa Draco förvånat. "Du vet väldigt mycket mer om dig själv."  
"Jag antar det, men det är svårt att smälta allt", sa hon och drog handen genom sitt hår. "Men varför förådde min pappa 'dödsätarna' för min skull?"  
"Vet inte", svarade han. "Du, vad är det för dag idag?"  
"Jag vet inte, onsdag tror jag", svarade hon och kom plötsligt på sig själv med att hon hade sagt onsdag. "Onsdag! Vi ska träffa Zach och de andra hemma hos Zach klockan tio idag", utbrast hon snabbt.  
"Hur mycket är klockan nu då?" frågade han och såg sig runt i rummet efter en klocka. Han upptäckte snabbt det stora golvuret. "Den är bara kvart över nio", sa han lugnt. Nicole såg snabbt på den och upptäckte snabbt att sekundvisaren inte rörde sig.  
"Draco, sekundvisaren rör sig inte", sa hon och sprang ut i köket. Där stod hennes mamma på alla fyra och torkade av golvet med en trasa. Nicole kastade en blick mot vägguret och fick en chock när hon såg att den redan var fem över tio.  
"Ehm, mamma, jag hade bestämt med några vänner att vi skulle vara idag så är det lugnt att jag går ut ett tag?" frågade hon försiktigt. Hennes mamma slutade torka med trasan och vände sig mot henne.  
"Vem ska du till?" frågade hon snabbt.  
"Zach Taylor", svarade hon och såg bedjande på henne.  
"Känner inte igen namnet så det är okej", svarade Jane och återgick till torkandet. Nicole såg förvånat på henne men bestämde sig för att inte säga något. Hon sprang istället tillbaka till Draco.  
"Klockan är fem över tio", sa hon och tog en näve flampulver.  
"Vad väntar vi på då?" sa han snabbt och ställde sig i den öppna spisen och tog en näve flampulver ur krukan Nicole höll fram.


	19. Chapter 19

Nicole såg sig omkring. Hon hade hamnat i en öppenspis som stod bredvid ett antal andra öppna spisar. Det såg ut som en tågstation, men utan några tåg och räls. Hon gick ut på kullerstenarna som bildade en perrong runt alla spisar. Det blåste riktigt mycket och hon huttrade till. Hon undrade vart hon var och om hon kanske skulle hoppa in i spisen och åka hem igen. Hon hade kanske sagt fel adress? Just när hon skulle ställa sig i spisen igen sprakade det till från en annan. Draco klev huttrandes ur den och såg förvånat på Nicole.  
"Ska du någonstans?" frågade han henne. Hon vände sig mot honom.  
"Jag trodde att jag hade hamnat fel", svarade hon. "Vart är vi?" Hon såg sig omkring efter en skylt.  
"I Glasgow", svarade han och började gå mot trappan som ledde ner från 'perrongen'.  
"Vad gör vi i Glasgow?" frågade hon förvånat och följde efter honom.  
"För att Zach bor här så klart", svarade han utan att stanna. Hon sprang ikapp honom och höll på att halka på en isfläck i trappan. Han tog snabbt tag i hennes arm.  
"Kan inte mugglarna se det här?" frågade hon och pekade mot 'perrongen'. Han skakade på huvudet.  
"Mugglare ser ingenting", svarade han.  
"Varför tog vi inte oss direkt till Zach?" frågade hon. Han suckade.  
"För att det är väldigt oartigt att dyka upp i någons hus bara sådär", svarade han.  
"Men vi gjorde så när vi skulle till Blaise", sa hon snabbt.  
"Men Blaise är som en bror till mig och vi har känt varandra hela livet", svarade han. "Sluta fråga så mycket nu."  
"Bara en fråga till", sa hon. "Vart bor han?" Draco nickade mot ett område med ett antal hus. Det såg ut som ett vanligt mugglarområde. "Bor han i ett mugglarområde?" frågade hon.  
"Ja, men det bor några andra trollkarlsfamiljer där också", svarade han och följde vägen som ledde mot området. Det hade börjat snöa och det blåste fortfarande väldigt kallt. Nicole hade fortfarande på sig kläderna hon hade haft på festen dagen innan och hon halkade på isfläckar hela tiden.  
"Sluta gå så fort!" sa hon högt och försökte återfå balansen. "Pumps och isgata går inte ihop." Draco stannade och vände sig mot henne. Nicole tog försiktigt några steg framåt utan att halka.  
"Vill du ha hjälp?" frågade han henne.  
"Nej, jag kan gå själv", svarade hon. "Men jag hinner inte med när du tar dina jättekliv." Han började gå igen. "Vad sa jag nyss om att ta så stora kliv?" ropade hon efter honom samtidigt som hon småsprang på sina klackar.

Draco stannade utanför ett hus och väntade in Nicole. Hon stannade bredvid honom och såg på huset. Det var ett stort, grått tegelhus som var omringad av en hög häck som var helt utan löv. Grinden var i en klarröd färg och gången upp till huset var stenlagd. Draco tryckte ner handtaget till grinden och sköt upp den. Nicole stängde den efter sig när hon hade gått in på tomten. Draco hade redan kommit fram till dörren och knackat på. Hon gick snabbt mot honom och hann precis fram när Zach öppnade dörren.  
"Där är ni ju", sa han glatt. "Jag trodde att ni hade glömt bort tiden." Han flyttade sig åt sidan så att de två gästerna kunde gå in i huset. "Nicole, är inte de där samma kläder som du hade på dig igår?" frågade han plötsligt.  
"Jo", svarade hon och sparkade av sig skorna. "Det är okej om jag tar av mig skorna, va?" Han nickade.  
"Varför har du samma kläder på dig som igår?" frågade han fundersamt. Han knäppte plötsligt med fingrarna. "Det hände något mellan er två igår, eller hur?"  
"Ja, men inte det du tror hände", svarade Draco och blinkade åt Nicole som kvävde ett skratt.  
"Hur menar du nu? Och varför skrattar Nicole?" frågade han förvånat.  
"Vi berättar sen när de andra har kommit", svarade Nicole.  
"De andra är redan här", sa Zach. "De sitter i vardagsrummet." Han började gå genom korridoren som de stod i och svängde snabbt in till vänster. Draco och Nicole följde efter honom och såg Tom, Daniel och Blaise sitta i två marinblå soffor. Zach satte sig bredvid Daniel och gjorde en gest med handen mot den tredje soffan.  
"Slå er ner", sa han med bred skotsk dialekt. Nicole och Draco gjorde som han sa. Blaise gav Draco en arg blick, men Draco såg mest förvånad ut.  
"Vad är det med dig, Blaise?" frågade han. Blaise svarade inte utan fortsatte bara att stirra på honom.  
"Blaise?" frågade Nicole försiktigt. "Är du okej?"  
"Ser jag ut att vara okej?" frågade han surt. "Jag säger att jag fortfarande gillar dig och du går hem med honom!" Han nickade mot Draco. "Jag trodde att du sa att det inte var något mellan er två."  
"Blaise, det är inte som du tror", sa hon lugnt.  
"Nehe, och hur är det då?" frågade han surt.  
"Vi tänkte precis berätta det för alla här", svarade Draco. Blaise la armarna i kors, lutade sig tillbaka och muttrade något om att det säkert skulle vara en usel ursäkt.  
"Låt höra", sa Zach nyfiket. Draco harklade sig.  
"Jag tror att det är bättre om Nicole berättar det eftersom det handlar mer om henne än mig", sa han och log mot henne.  
"Jag följde med Draco hem igår som ni alla redan vet och fick träffa hans mamma och moster", började hon.  
"Jag känner på mig att historien kommer vara spännande", sa Zach entusiastiskt. Nicole suckade.  
"I alla fall, hans moster hörde att jag hette Smith i efternamn och började studera mina ansiktsdrag väldigt noga. Hon kom sedan fram till att jag hade en likadan mun som Draco här", sa hon.  
"Vänta lite, är du och Draco syskon?" frågade Daniel förvånat. Hon skakade på huvudet.  
"Kusiner", gissade Zach och studsade nästan upp och ner i soffan.  
"Nej, vi är sysslingar", svarade hon.  
"Lägg av! På riktigt?" sa Tom förvånat. "Men du är ju från Kanada."  
"Min mamma är från Kanada, ja, men min pappa var britt och hette Regulus Arcturus Black", svarade hon. Tom gapade.  
"Är du en Black?" frågade Blasie förvånat. Hon nickade.  
"Så din pappa är inte din pappa?" frågade Daniel. Hon skakade på huvudet.  
"Men han är den enda pappan jag kommer att ha, faktiskt", svarade hon. "Min riktiga pappa dog när jag var riktigt liten, eller jag kanske inte ens var född när han dog. Jag vet inte."  
"Kommer du byta namn till Black nu?" frågade Blaise ivrigt.  
"Jag vet inte, kanske", svarade hon.  
"Du borde göra det", sa Blaise.  
"Borde jag?" frågade hon. "Men mamma sa att jag inte ska säga att jag är släkt med Regulus."  
"Varför inte?' frågade Zach nyfiket.  
"För att dödsätarna inte tyckte så värst mycket om honom", svarade hon. "Han förådde dem tydligen."  
"Men du borde vara stolt över att heta Black, Nicole", sa Blaise. "Det är en av de mäktigaste släkterna genom tiderna."  
"Ja, men om mamma...", började hon.  
"Din mamma höll din riktiga identitet hemlig för dig i 16 år", sa han. "Vad är det värsta som kan hända?"  
"Att hon blir dödad av dödsätare troligen", sa Tom. "Nicole, tänk på vad som är säkrast för dig och din familj."  
"Låt henne göra som hon vill", sa Draco. "Hon kan bestämma sådana saker själv." Nicole bet sig i läppen.  
"Jag har hört att familjen Blacks hus fortfarande finns kvar, men nästan ingen vet vart det ligger", sa Zach plötsligt. "Det skulle vara rätt spännande att gå in i det."  
"Tekniskt sett så tillhör huset dig, typ", sa Daniel. "Vet du vart det ligger?"  
"Jag har varit en 'Black' i mindre än ett dygn så nej jag vet inte vart det ligger", svarade hon. "Men jag slår vad om att mamma vet det."  
"Då åker vi och frågar henne", sa Zach och reste sig upp. Nicole drog ner honom igen.  
"Lugn, jag tror att vi ska lämna min mamma ifred ett tag", sa hon. "Hon började hetsstäda när jag hade frågat ut henne om min pappa." Alla förutom Draco såg frågande på henne. "Min mamma städar när hon är nervös." Killarna gav ifrån sig ett tyst "aha".  
"Men kan du inte försöka få reda på vart det ligger?" frågade Zach bedjande.  
"Jag kan försöka, men jag lovar ingenting", svarade hon. Hon vände sig mot Tom. "Så, Tom, hur går det med Isabel?" Tom såg förvånat på henne.  
"Jag vet inte, varför undrar du?" frågade han snabbt.  
"Jag är bara nyfiken på din hemliga beundrare", svarade hon. "Du borde fråga henne om hon vill gå ut med dig."  
"Varför då?" frågade han.  
"För att hon gillar dig, troligen", svarade hon.  
"Men jag känner henne inte ens", sa han bestämt.  
"Det är ju därför du ska bjuda ut henne och lära känna henne", svarade hon.  
"Vi får se", sa han tyst.  
"Jag vill också ha en 'hemlig' beundrare", sa Daniel avundsjukt.  
"Jag har redan det", sa Zach stolt. "Fem stycken faktiskt." Nicole höjde ögonbrynen.  
"Det är inre så att du har inbillat dig dem?" frågade hon och skrattade.  
"Nej, det är sant!" sa han högt. "Men jag kan inte säga vilka dem är för då är de inte hemliga längre."  
"Zach, om det är en hemlig beundrare så ska inte du veta vem det är heller", sa Blaise.  
"De är hemliga för er fortfarande, men inte för mig för jag har listat ut vilka det är", sa han stolt.  
"Vilka är det då?" frågade Daniel nyfiket.  
"Det kan jag ju inte säga, de är ju hemliga", svarade han bestämt. "Någon som vill ha paj?"


	20. Chapter 20

Regndropparna rann ner längs glasrutan i kupén. Om det var något Nicole hatade med att bo i England så var det att det inte blev någon riktig vinter. I Kanada hade de alltid snö från november till februari. Här smälte den bort så fort den hade lagt sig.  
Hon satte sig ner på den röda soffan och lutade sig bakåt. Blaise satte sig ner bredvid henne.  
"Har du frågat din mamma om huset?" frågade han tyst.  
"Jag försökte, men så fort hon märkte vad jag var på väg att prata om bytte hon samtalsämne eller ursäktade sig och gick iväg", svarade hon besviket. "När hon gör så där blir jag ju bara mer nyfiken."  
"Borde det inte finnas någon information om vart de bodde?" frågade han. "De måste ju ha fått ugglepost."  
"Det finns säkert någonstans på ministeriet", sa Zach som hade satt sig mittemot Nicole. "Dumbledore kanske vet, eller Slughorn."  
"Varför skulle Slughorn veta något om vart de bodde?" frågade hon förvånat.  
"För att hela familjen Black tillhörde Slytherin och han var Slytherins föreståndare när våra föräldrar gick på skolan", svarade han och himlade med ögonen. "Om jag inte minns helt fel så var Regulus med i Slughorns lilla klubb också."  
"Hur kan du veta det?" frågade Blaise förvånat.  
"Jag hörde honom berätta om sina före detta elever för McLaggen", svarade han.  
"Vem är McLaggen?" frågade Nicole.  
"Du vet, går i sjunde året, Gryffindor, blond, rätt lång", svarade Zach. "Försökte komma med i quidditchlaget, men Weasley fick platsen. Tur för oss, han är en rätt bra vaktare."  
"Jaha, han", utbrast hon. "Han kanske är en bra vaktare, men jag är bättre."  
"Är du helt säker på det?" frågade Draco som hade satt sig ner bredvid Zach.  
"Såklart", svarade hon. "Hur många landsmästerskap har han vunnit?"  
"Ehm... vi har bara en magiskola i Storbritannien så han har inte deltagit i något landsmästerskap", svarade Zach försiktigt.  
"Där ser ni", sa hon. "Nicole ett, Cormac noll."  
"Nicole, jag har sett honom spela", sa Zach. "Han är riktigt duktig."  
"Du har sett mig spela och är inte jag duktig?" frågade Nicole stött.  
"Jo, men ändå", svarade han tyst. "Det är rätt svårt att mäta vem som är bäst av er."  
"Åh, jag är bättre", sa Nicole bestämt. Draco öppnade munnen för att säga något, men Nicole höjde fingret mot honom. "Våga inte säga något om att han är bättre, vi är släkt."  
"Jag tänkte bara säga att vi kanske kunde släppa det samtalsämnet och prata om något annat istället", sa han. "Vart är Daniel och Tom?" Nicole såg sig omkring.  
"Jag vet faktiskt inte", svarade hon. "Tåget rör på sig så de borde vara ombord, för de skulle väl inte missa tåget?"  
"Nej, de är för ordningsamma av sig", sa Zach. "De måste vara här någonstans." Nicole reste sig upp.  
"Jag går en sväng genom tåget och letar efter dem", sa hon och sköt upp kupédörren. Hon svängde till vänster och såg försiktigt in i varje kupé hon gick förbi. Den första vagnen tog slut och hon gick in i nästa. Det var en utan kupéer, likadan som den hon hade suttit i första gången. Hon såg inga Slytherinelever, bara Hufflepuffare och Ravenclaware. Hon gick med bestämda steg längs mittgången och in i nästa vagn. Där var det kupéer igen. Hon började gå i den näst intill tomma korridoren. En kille från Ravenclaw gick förbi henne och stötte till hennes axel riktigt hårt. Hon vände sig om mot honom.  
"Aj, se vart du går!" sa hon högt. Han vände sig inte om. Hon vände sig om igen och krockade med en kille som kom ut från sin kupé. Hon ramlade baklänges ner på golvet.  
"Oj, förlåt", sa killen och sträckte fram en hjälpande hand mot henne. Hon såg upp på hans ansikte och upptäckte snabbt att det var Cormac av alla människor. Hon tog hans hand och han drog upp henne på benen igen.  
"Det är lugnt", sa hon och borstade av lite damm från sina jeans.  
"Du är Nicole, va?" frågade han henne. Hon nickade. "Cormac, Cormac McLaggen." Han räckte fram sin hand för att hälsa på henne. Hon tog den.  
"Nicole, Nicole Smi... Black", sa hon. Hon visste inte varför hon hade ändrat sig när hon skulle säga Smith, men hon tyckte att det lät rätt bra med Black.  
"Black?" sa han frågande. Hon nickade igen. "Jag trodde att du hette Smith?"  
"Det gjorde jag också, men Black är mitt riktiga namn", svarade hon snabbt.  
"Det är omöjligt", sa han. "Familjen Black är utdöd, eller namnet i alla fall."  
"Och här står jag, ser jag utdöd ut?" frågade hon.  
"Ne...nej, men jag förstår inte riktigt hur du kan heta Black", sa han nervöst.  
"Lång historia som jag inte tänker berätta här och nu", svarade hon och log lite mot honom. Han såg förvånad ut och harklade sig.  
"Jaha, okej", sa han försiktigt.  
"Nicole?" sa en röst bakom henne. Hon vände sig om och såg Tom och Daniel stå i gången. "Vad gör du här?" fortsatte Tom.  
"Jag letade efter er och sen stötte jag ihop med Cormac", svarade hon och vände sig mot Cormac igen. "Jag ska nog gå med dem tillbaka till vår kupé, men det var trevligt att träffa dig." Hon log snabbt mot honom och gick sedan bort till killarna som såg väldigt förvånade ut.  
"Varför pratade du med honom?" frågade Daniel tyst medan de började gå tillbaka mot kupén.  
"Det bara blev så", svarade hon snabbt.  
"Ja, men han är ju en Gryffindorare", fortsatte han.  
"Och? Tom ska bjuda ut en från Ravenclaw", svarade hon. "Jag pratade bara med honom."  
"Men han är quidditchspelare, en rival", sa han. "Din rival, han är vaktare." Nicole suckade och himlade med ögonen.  
"Han är ju inte ens med i laget", sa hon och sköt upp dörren till nästa vagn.  
"Men i alla fall", muttrade Daniel. Nicole knuffade plötsligt till Tom när hon fick syn på Isabel som satt vid ett bord med tre andra Ravenclawtjejer. Tom rodnade snabbt. Isabel fick syn på honom och log generat mot honom. Tom hälsade tyst på henne och gick snabbt förbi hennes bord. Nicole och Daniel stod kvar någon sekund innan de följde efter honom.  
"Vad var det där för något?" frågade Nicole irriterat. "Hon tycker ju om dig." Hon grep tag i hans arm.  
"Ja, jag vet, men varje gång jag ser henne så blir jag jättenervös och känner mig bara dum", svarade han och skakade loss hennes hand. Han sköt upp dörren till vagnen som deras kupé fanns i och gick in.  
"Jag har aldrig sett dig nervös tidigare", sa hon snabbt. "Jag trodde att du var en sådan person som inte blev det."  
"Jag blir inte nervös när jag ska spela quidditch, stå inför en folksamling och prata och sådant, men jag blir nervös när jag ska prata med tjejer", sa han. Nicole höjde ögonbrynen mot honom.  
"Och vad är jag då? En kalkon?" frågade hon.  
"Nej, men det är skillnad att prata med dig", svarade han. "Du är min vän och jag är inte intresserad av att bli något mer än din vän."  
"Så du blir alltså bara nervös när det handlar om en tjej som du tycker om?" frågade hon snabbt. Han nickade och öppnade dörren till kupén. Draco såg upp från sin tidning. Zach hade ansiktet mot fönstret och sov och Blaise hade lagt sig ner på soffan. Han reste sig snabbt upp när han hörde dörren öppnas.  
"Där är ni ju", sa han. "Vilken tid det tog." Nicole satte sig ner bredvid honom.  
"Jag letade efter dem, men de hittade mig istället", sa hon.  
"Hur menar du nu?" frågade han.  
"Vi såg henne prata med Cormac McLaggen", svarade Daniel och satte sig bredvid Draco. Tom satte sig bredvid Nicole.  
"Varför pratade du med Cormac?" frågade Blaise.  
"Vi sprang på varandra och så började vi bara prata", svarade hon. "Jag förstår inte vad som var så farligt med att jag pratade med honom."  
"Han är fortfarande en Gryffindorare!" sa Daniel irriterat.  
"Den största orsaken till att Daniel inte tycker om honom är för att Cormac var med på samma quidditchläger som han och råkade putta ner honom från kvasten", sa Draco och tog upp tidningen igen.  
"Han råkade inte, han gjorde det med flit!" hävdade Daniel bestämt.  
"Du var nio, glöm det bara", sa Tom.  
"Jag blev nerputtad från min kvast av en kille som är äldre än mig och läraren såg det inte!" sa han irriterat.  
"Du var en meter ovanför marken!" sa Tom bestämt. "Du fick ett blåmärke på låret och du var uppe på kvasten tio sekunder efter!"  
"Men i alla fall", muttrade Daniel och la armarna i kors. Zach rörde på sig och slog upp ögonen.  
"Är vi framme?" frågade han sömnigt och gäspade stort.  
"Zach, du har sovit i en halvtimma", svarade Draco och vek ihop tidningen.  
"Varför väckte ni mig då?" frågade han surt.  
"Vi väckte dig inte, du vaknade av att Tom och Daniel diskuterar en sak med höjda röster", sa Nicole.  
"Jaha, det är så folk brukar väcka mig, genom att prata och skrika väldigt högt till mig", sa han och lutade huvudet mot rutan igen.  
"Vad pratade du och Cormac om då?" frågade Blaise. Nicole vände sig mot honom.  
"Inte mycket, vi kom in på att jag egentligen heter Black och...", började hon.  
"Berättade du för honom att du heter Black?" frågade Tom förvånat. "Varför då?"  
"Jag vet inte, det kändes bra att säga att jag heter Black i efternamn", svarade hon nonchalant.  
"Nu kommer hela skolan att veta om det, bara så du vet", sa Draco.  
"Varför skulle han berätta det för någon?" frågade hon oförstående.  
"För att han aldrig kan hålla något sådant för sig själv", svarade han.  
"Så du heter Black nu?" frågade Blaise glatt. Hon nickade försiktigt.  
"Ja, jag tror att det får bli så nu", svarade hon nöjt.  
"Skyll inte på mig när du får dödsätare efter dig", sa Tom samtidigt som han sträckte sig fram mot Draco och tog tidningen från honom.


	21. Chapter 21

"Och kom ihåg att läsa kapitlet om Snargaluffs tills nästa lektion", sa professor Sprout högt till eleverna som höll på att packa ihop sina saker. Hon torkade av sina jordiga händer på sin klädnad och rättade till hatten som hade hamnat på sned. Nicole stoppade ner den stora boken i sin väska och stönade till när hon hängde upp den på axeln. Hon var inte speciellt förtjust i örtlära, men hon behövde kunna saker om växterna hon använde i trolldryckerna de bryggde på trolldryckskonsten. Hon vände följde efter de andra eleverna ut ur växthuset. Hon var i stort sett den enda eleven från Slytherin som läste örtlära det här året. Hon kände plötsligt att någon knackade henne på axeln. Hon snodde runt och såg rakt på Neville Longbottom. Hon såg frågande på honom.  
"Ehm... Nicole, har du anteckningarna från lektionen vi hade innan jul?" frågade han försiktigt.  
"Ja, jag tror det", svarade hon och öppnade sin väska. Hon stack ner handen i den och började rota runt bland alla pergamentrullar och böcker. Hon tog till slut upp en pergamentrulle och gav den till honom.  
"Tack, du får tillbaka den nästa lektion", sa han snabbt och stoppade den i sin väska. Han gick snabbt ikapp några andra Gryffindorelever. Nicole stängde sin väska igen och började gå mot slottet. Det var riktigt kallt ute och hon ångrade att hon inte hade tagit på sig sin jacka. Hon svepte sin klädnad runt sig och huttrade till. Hon kunde glädja sig med att hon hade en håltimma på två timmar nu och hon spenderade den alltid med att prata quidditch med Tom som också hade håltimma. Hon gick in genom slottsporten och stampade av sig snön som hade fastnat på hennes skor.  
"Nicole", sa en röst bredvid henne. Hon såg upp och fick till sin förvåning se Cormac.  
"Cormac, vad gör du här?" frågade hon förvånat.  
"Jag går på Hogwarts, minns du?" svarade han frågande.  
"Jo, ja såklart", svarade hon snabbt och harklade sig. "Vad ville du mig?"  
"Jo, jag har hört rykten om att du tror att du är en bättre vaktare än vad jag är", sa han och drog på ena mungipan.  
"Vem av oss två är det som är med i ett quidditchlag?" frågade hon och himlade med ögonen. Han höjde på ögonbrynen.  
"Om du nu tror att du är bättre än mig så har du väl inget emot att köra en snabb tävling?" frågade han självsäkert.  
"Jag vet att jag är bättre än dig", sa hon snabbt. "Och jag deltar gärna i din lilla tävling." Hon tog ett steg närmare honom och såg honom i ögonen.  
"Jag skulle inte vara så kaxig om jag vore du", sa han och tog ett litet steg mot henne så att de nästan snuddade vid varandra.  
"Är det jag som är kaxig?" frågade hon lugnt. "Du låter rätt självsäker du med."  
"Det är för att jag vet att jag kommer vinna", svarade han lika lugnt.  
"Det tror jag inte på, för jag kommer att slå dig stort", sa hon samtidigt som hon satte sitt pekfinger på hans bröstkorg. "Och här är en liten hemlighet", började hon och vinkade ner hans huvud så att hon kunde viska i hans öra. "Nicole Black förlorar aldrig."  
"Så det är bestämt då?" frågade han tyst. "Du, jag, quidditchtävling."  
"Det är bestämt", svarade hon lika tyst.  
"Ska vi kyssas på det?" frågade han snabbt.  
"Nej", svarade hon bestämt. Hon vände sig snabbt om och gick iväg. Cormac stod förvånat kvar och såg henne gå iväg.  
"Okej, jag skickar en uggla om när och vart tävlingen ska hållas!" ropade han efter henne.

"Vänta lite", sa Tom förvånat. "Du ska alltså tävla mot Cormac McLaggen för att se vem av er som är den bästa vaktaren?" De gick in i en korridor som var full av elever.  
"Ja, vad är det för konstigt med det?" frågade hon.  
"För det första, vet du vad ni ska göra i tävlingen?" frågade han henne. Hon skakade på huvudet.  
"Troligen fånga bollar i luften eller något sådant", svarade hon lugnt. Hennes ögon fästes på Ron Weasley och Lavender Brown som satt i ett fönster och gullade med varandra. Tom rynkade på näsan när han såg dem.  
"Man blir nästan illamående när man ser på dem", sa han och ökade takten så att han skulle gå förbi dem fortare.  
"Åh så romantisk du är då", sa Nicole och sprang ikapp honom.  
"Jag är romantisk, men jag tycker inte att det är speciellt trevligt när de sitter och gullar med varandra så att alla ser", svarade han. "De är äckligt söta."  
"Erkänn att ni sa så om mig och Blaise också", sa hon och gav honom en menande blick.  
"Nej", sa han bestämt. Nicole spände ögonen i honom. "Okej, ibland blev ni lite för gulliga."  
"Kom igen Tom, har du aldrig varit nyförälskad och så där gullig med någon?" frågade hon och puttade till honom i sidan.  
"Nyförälskad har jag varit, men jag höll inte på så där", svarade han. Nicole suckade och såg Hermione Granger göra en liknande min som den Tom hade gjort när han såg på Ron och Lavender. Hon sa något till Harry som gick bredvid henne, vände sig om och gick iväg. Harry såg förvånat efter henne, men fortsatte sedan att gå mot Ron. Nicole flyttade sig lite åt sidan så att han skulle komma förbi.  
"Granger såg inte glad ut", sa Tom och började gå ner för trappan.  
"Hon kanske har känslor för Weasley", svarade Nicole tyst. "Och på tal om känslor, hur gick det att prata med Isabel?"  
"Ehm...", svarade han. Nicole stannade och tog tag i hans skjortärm.  
"Du pratade aldrig med henne, eller hur?" frågade hon och la armarna i kors.  
"Jag fick aldrig tillfället att göra det", svarade han och fortsatte att gå. Hon suckade igen.  
"Om du fortsätter så här kommer hon att tappa intresset för dig", sa hon och gick efter honom.

Zach såg frågande på Nicole.  
"Så jag ska alltså spela Tom och visa hur han ska fråga ut Isabel?" frågade han. Nicole nickade. "Okej, men varför just jag?"  
"För att du är självsäker när det handlar om tjejer", svarade hon. "Kom igen nu, låtsas att jag är Isabel och du är Tom." Hon satte sig ner i en av fåtöljerna. Han harklade sig och gick fram till henne.  
"Tjena snygging", sa han och lutade sig ner över armstödet och blinkade med ett öga åt henne. "Har du lust att hitta på något på lördag?"  
"Okej, det var inte riktigt som jag hade hoppats på att du skulle göra", sa hon och reste sig upp. "Fungerar det på någon tjej överhuvudtaget?"  
"Jag improviserar, okej?" svarade han och suckade.  
"Okej, jag drar nu", sa Tom och reste sig upp från soffan Nicole hade placerat honom i.  
"Du går ingenstans, Tom", sa hon och puttade ner honom igen. "Zach, vi försöker igen." Hon satte sig ner i fåtöljen igen.  
"Hej, Isabel", sa Zach till henne och satte sig i fåtöljen bredvid henne.  
"Hej, Tom", svarade Nicole och log.  
"Jag undrar bara om du skulle vilja hitta på något på lördag?" frågade han.  
"På lördag, okej", svarade hon och vände sig sedan mot Tom. "Se, jag fick nästan lust att gå ut med Zach när han frågade mig." Zach sken upp.  
"Säkert?" frågade han.  
"Nästan, Zach, nästan", sa hon och reste sig upp. "Om du är lika självsäker som Zach var så kommer det att gå jättebra."  
"Det är ju det som är problemet", sa Tom och kastade huvudet bakåt. "Jag är inte självsäker när jag pratar med tjejer."  
"Jag kan lära dig mina knep", svarade Zach och satte sig bredvid honom.  
"Vad har du för knep, då?" frågade han.  
"Det enda du behöver göra är att tänka på tjejen naken", svarade han. Tom såg inte övertygad.  
"Och hur skulle det få mig att bli mindre nervös?" frågade han irriterat.  
"Jag skämtar, mitt knep är att inte tänka på att du är kär eller tycker att tjejen du frågar ut är snygg", svarade han. "Låtsas att det är en kompis som du har känt väldigt länge."  
"Det var faktiskt ett bra knep, Zach", sa Nicole förvånat. "Jag är nästan imponerad." Hon hörde steg från killarnas korridor och såg Draco komma ut med något under sin klädnad.  
"Vart ska du, Draco?" frågade Tom och såg förvånat på honom.  
"Jag ska ehm... prata med Professor Slughorn om en sak", svarade han och skyndade ut från uppehållsrummet. Nicole vände sig mot Tom och Zach igen efter att ha sett Draco försvinna.  
"Tom, om du gör så som Zach sa och visade så kommer det att gå jättebra", sa hon. "Jag vill att du går fram till henne imorgon och frågar henne."  
"Vi får se", sa Tom och reste sig upp. "Jag går och lägger mig nu." Han gick iväg mot killarnas sovsalar.


	22. Chapter 22

Nicole vaknade av att hennes bok ramlade ner på golvet. Hon hoppade till i fåtöljen och märkte att det redan hade blivit ljust ute. Hur mycket var klockan egentligen? Hon vände sig om för att se på det stora golvuret. Halv åtta var hon. Hon gnuggade sig i ögonen och tog upp boken från golvet. Hon hade bestämt sig för att plugga Försvar mot svartkonster innan hon skulle sova igår, men hon hade tydligen somnat i uppehållsrummet. Hon vände sig om mot killarnas sovsalar. En dörr hade försiktigt öppnats och stängts igen och hon kunde höra fotsteg som närmade sig. Tom klev försiktigt ut i uppehållsrummet och vinglade till lite. Han gäspade stort och såg förvånat på Nicole.  
"Vad gör du här ute i skolkläderna halv åtta på en lördagmorgon?" frågade han och gäspade en gång till.  
"Jag tycker det är roligt att plugga vid den här tiden på morgonen, särskilt på lördagar", sa hon ironiskt.  
"Du somnade här ute, eller hur?" frågade han och satte sig ner i en av sofforna. Hon nickade och gäspade. "Du pluggar för mycket."  
"Ska du säga som har bäst betyg i hela årskursen", svarade hon.  
"Jag tror att Granger har bättre", sa han och gäspade en gång till.  
"Varför är du vaken så här tidigt, du ser trött ut?" frågade hon samtidigt som hon reste sig upp och satte sig bredvid honom i soffan.  
"Jag har knappt sovit någonting i natt", svarade han och suckade.  
"Är du nervös?" frågade hon försiktigt. Han nickade lite. "Varför då?"  
"För att hon är söt och jag fattar inte varför hon skulle vilja gå ut med mig", svarade han uppgivet. Nicole såg förvånat på honom.  
"Varför skulle hon inte vilja gå ut med dig?" frågade hon chockat. "Du är snäll, duktig i skolan, kapten för quidditchlaget, du ser bra ut...", började hon.  
"Ser jag bra ut?" frågade han förvånat.  
1 111"Ja, hur dåligt självförtroende har du egentligen?" frågade hon. "Du har blont, fint hår, klarblå ögon, du är smal, har muskler, har ett fint leende och ditt ansikte är helt fritt från finnar." Tom log mot henne.  
"Du är rätt bra på ett ge komplimanger", sa han.  
"Jag vet och nu när jag har förklarat för dig att du ser bra ut så behöver du inte vara nervös längre", sa hon och log tillbaka.  
"Jag har en liten sak att bekänna", sa han försiktigt.  
"Vad då?" frågade hon nyfiket. Han lutade sig fram mot henne.  
"Jag har aldrig kysst någon", viskade han till henne. Hon såg chockat på honom.  
"Du skämtar, va?" frågade hon. Han skakade på huvudet.  
"Så om jag och Isabel blir tillsammans så... ja... jag vet inte hur man gör", sa han.  
"Det är inte så svårt", sa Nicole lugnt. "Du lutar huvudet lite och plutar med läpparna." Hon plutade med sina läppar, lutade huvudet åt höger och blundade. Sen öppnade hon ögonen igen och log mot honom. "Busenkelt." Han såg inte helt övertygad ut.  
"Lätt för dig att säga", muttrade han. "Jag önskar att man kunde gå någon kurs där man fick träna på sådant." Nicole bet sig i läppen.  
"Du borde inte oroa dig över det innan du har bjudit ut henne", sa hon till slut. "Ta ett steg i taget."  
"Jag antar det", svarade han och suckade. "Ska vi gå ner och äta frukost?"  
"Ja, det är väl ändå ingen idé att gå och lägga sig nu", svarade hon och reste sig upp. "Jag ska bara gå och byta kläder."

Tom petade lite i sin gröt med skeden. Nicole la ner The Daily Prophet och suckade när hon såg vad han gjorde.  
"Du måste äta någonting", sa hon och tog skeden ur handen på honom. "Annars matar jag dig." Hon doppade ner skeden i gröten och blåste på det hon hade fått upp. "Gapa stort, här kommer tåget." Tom såg irriterat på henne när hon rörde skeden utanför hans stängda mun. Hon suckade och la ner skeden igen.  
"Jag är för trött för att äta och för nervös för att sova", muttrade han.  
"God morgon alla glada", sa Zach som kom gåendes mot dem och slog sig ner mittemot Tom. "Och mindre glada", fortsatte han när han såg Toms ansiktsuttryck.  
"Tom har inte sovit så bra i natt", sa Nicole till honom.  
"Åh, är det för att han aldrig har... du vet? frågade Zach försiktigt.  
"Va? Hur kan du veta det?" frågade Tom förvånat och såg surt på Nicole. "Har du berättat för honom?"  
"Ja, jag har telepatiska krafter så när jag tänker något riktigt mycket så hör Zach det", svarade hon sarkastiskt. "Kom igen Tom, när skulle jag kunna berättat det?"  
"Tom, jag har känt dig i, ja väldigt länge så det vore konstigt om jag inte visste sådana saker om dig", sa Zach lugnt till honom. "Jag vet vilka tjejer som du har varit kär i, vilka du har dejtat och allt sådant."  
"Om du ändå vet om det så kan du väl hjälpa mig?" frågade Tom. "Hur slutar jag vara nervös?"  
"Det kan du inte", svarade Zach och lastade upp en slev äggröra på sin tallrik.  
"Tack, nu mår jag mycket bättre", sa Tom irriterat.  
"Men det är bra att vara nervös, man blir mer fokuserad på det man håller på med då", sa han och fyllde sitt glas med apelsinjuice. "Du får bara inte vara för nervös."  
"Hur mycket är för nervös?" frågade han.  
"Tjejen ska helst inte se att du är jättenervös", svarade Zach och tog en klunk av juicen. "Om du är nervös men kan dölja att du är det så är det inte för mycket."  
"Okej, så jag ska alltså verka självsäker även fast jag är nervös?" frågade han.  
"Precis", svarade Zach.  
"Men jag har ju ingen aning om hur man gör", sa Tom och dunkade huvudet i bordet.  
"Så här", sa Zach och tog tag i Nicoles huvud och pussade henne på munnen.  
"Vad gör du?" frågade Nicole irriterat när han hade släppt henne.  
"Visar Tom hur han ska göra", svarade han och tog en rostad macka från brödkorgen. Nicole torkade sig om munnen med baksidan av handen.  
"Om han gör samma sak som gjorde så kommer det att räknas som övergrepp", muttrade hon och drack upp den sista apelsinjuicen hon hade kvar i sitt glas. Tom började skratta.  
"Vad skrattar du åt?" frågade Zach förvånat.  
"Jag undrar varför jag tar dina råd överhuvudtaget", svarade han och fortsatte skratta. "Nicole såg livrädd ut."  
"Jag menade inte att du skulle anfalla henne, hon ska så klart vara beredd på det", svarade Zach och tog en stor tugga av sin macka. "Jag ville bara visa att det var enkelt."  
"Jag har redan förklarat för honom hur man gör och även berättat att han inte ska oroa sig över det innan han har bjudit ut henne", sa Nicole. "Men tack för demonstrationen." Hon torkade sig om läpparna med handen igen.  
"Jag vet att du vill pussa mig igen", sa Zach flirtigt och blinkade med ett öga åt henne. Hon gav honom en irriterad blick. "Jag skämtar!"  
"Varför ser du så sur ut?" frågade Draco som precis hade slagit sig ner bredvid Tom.  
"Zach pussade henne", svarade Tom roat.  
"Seriöst?" frågade han chockat. Zach såg väldigt stolt ut. "Det här är inte rättvist, alla får pussa Nicole förutom jag." Han plutade med underläppen och såg sur ut. "Dumma släktband."  
"Draco, du gick inte miste om något", sa Zach och drack upp sin juice. "Hon har väldigt torra läppar och kysser inte så bra som Blaise berättade för oss." Nicole såg förvånat på honom.  
"Hävdar du att jag kysser dåligt?" frågade hon.  
"I alla fall inte så bra som Blaise sa att du gjorde", svarade han nonchalant. "Men jag kanske uppfattade fel och behöver testa igen."  
"Glöm det", sa Nicole och suckade. Hon vände sig mot dörren och såg Isabel komma in med några andra tjejer. "Tom, Isabel." Hon nickade mot henne. Tom vände sig om och svalde när han såg henne.  
"Det här kanske inte är en så bra idé", sa han snabbt. "Hon tycker säkert inte om mig på det viset."  
"Tom, ge dig", sa hon barskt. "Var en man och gå fram till henne nu." Hon såg bestämt på honom. "Annars gör jag det."  
"Kan du det?" frågade han snabbt.  
"Ja, men hon kommer tycka att du är väldigt feg som inte vågar gå fram till henne själv", svarade hon. Plötsligt blev Nicole träffad på armen av ett ihopskrynklat papper. Hon vecklade upp det.  
"Vad är det för papper?" frågade Draco nyfiket.  
"Det är från Cormac", svarade hon. "Jag ska träffa honom imorgon klockan två på quidditchplanen."  
"Jag gör det nu", sa Tom plötsligt och reste sig upp. "Önska mig lycka till." Nicole log mot honom.  
"Tror ni att han kommer klara det?" frågade Zach och skrattade lite. Nicole slog till honom i ryggen så att han tappade sin macka i tekoppen som stod framför honom.


	23. Chapter 23

"Ge mig det jag vill ha så låter jag dig komma undan lindrigare."  
"Aldrig!"  
"Jag hade hoppats på att jag skulle slippa göra så här." Han höjde sin trollstav. "Crucio." Mannen sjönk ner på knä och skrek av smärta. Trollstaven sänktes.  
"Du kan tortera mig hur mycket du vill, jag kommer ändå inte berätta vart den är", sa mannen andfått. Trollstaven höjdes igen och mannen skrek av smärta.

Nicole satte sig upp i sängen. Hon var kallsvettig och andades fort. Hon hade drömt om honom. Om Voldemort, men vem var det han hade torterat? Hon försökte memorera hur han hade sett ut i drömmen. Han såg bekant ut, men hon kunde inte placera honom. Hon la sig ner igen och blundade. Hon slog upp ögonen igen när Pansy gav ifrån sig en hög snarkning. Hon suckade och satte sig upp igen. Hon var inte speciellt trött så hon bestämde sig för att gå upp och se efter hur mycket klockan var. Hon svepte sin morgonrock runt sig och tassade försiktigt ut ur rummet. Det var alldeles tyst i korridoren så hon chansade på att det var väldigt tidigt, eller kanske natt fortfarande. Hon smög in i uppehållsrummet och såg på klockan. Kvart över sex. Hon suckade och sjönk ner i soffan.

"Nicole", sa en röst. Hon kände att någon petade på hennes arm och slog upp ögonen. "God morgon." Hon såg rakt in i Dracos gråa ögon.  
"God morgon", svarade hon och kvävde en gäspning. "Vad gör du uppe så här tidigt?" Hon satte sig upp och sträckte på sig.  
"Tidigt?" sa han frågande. "Klockan är halv tio." Hon höjde ögonbrynen mot honom.  
"Halv tio?" sa hon förvånat. "Skämtar du med mig?" Han skakade på huvudet.  
"De andra har redan gått till frukosten", sa han. "Jag tänkte vara snäll och vänta på dig, men du vaknade aldrig." Hon gäspade. "Varför sov du här ute egentligen?"  
"Pansy snarkade", svarade hon snabbt. Han skrattade lite. "Men jag vaknade av att jag drömde en väldigt konstig dröm." Han såg frågande på henne.  
"Vad då för dröm?" frågade han.  
"Äh, inget speciellt", svarade hon. Hon ville inte säga vad hon hade drömt för hon trodde att han säkert skulle tycka att hon var helskum då.  
"Säkert?" frågade han försiktigt. Hon nickade.  
"Jag är hungrig", sa hon och reste sig upp. "Jag ska bara gå och ta på mig andra kläder så kan vi gå ner och äta." Hon reste sig upp och gick iväg mot sovsalarna.

"Är du nervös inför tävlingen mot Cormac?" frågade Draco medan de gick igenom fängelsehålorna mot trappan.  
"Nja, inte speciellt", svarade Nicole. "Jag vet ju inte ens vad tävlingen kommer att gå ut på."  
"Jag såg att du polerade kvasten igår", sa han.  
"Ja, jag tyckte att den behövde det", svarade hon. "Jag hade inte gjort det sen i höstas."  
"Så du polerade den för att imponera på Cormac?" frågade han och flinade åt henne.  
"Nej, jag polerade den för att den såg hemsk ut", svarade hon och började gå uppför trappan.  
"Snack, du tycker att Cormac ser bra ut", sa han retsamt.  
"Ja, han ser väl helt okej ut, men lite för mycket bortskämdunge-stil", svarade hon. "Men jag gillar honom inte." Han såg fundersamt på henne.  
"Jag tror dig inte", svarade han bestämt.  
"Vad då tror mig inte?" frågade hon.  
"Jag tror att du är en tjej som lätt dras till de mer självsäkra, snobbiga killarna", fortsatte han. "Det var därför du var tillsammans med Blaise."  
"Tro vad du vill, men du har fel", svarade hon bestämt och gick mot matsalen. Det var nästan tomt på folk i entrén, men det var ett väldans tjatter från matsalen. Många hade troligen valt att sova ut eftersom det var söndag. "Men i alla fall, kommer du och tittar när vi tävlar?" Hon fick inget svar. Hon vände sig om och såg att han hade stannat och såg plötsligt väldigt rädd ut. Han hade blicken fäst på rakt framför sig. Hon rörde handen upp och ner framför hans ögon, men han rörde inte en min. Istället snodde han snabbt runt och gick med snabba steg ut ur salen. Hon vände sig mot andra hållet och såg att Harry gick rakt mot henne för att följa efter honom. Utan att tänka så vände hon sig om och sprang efter Draco. Han var redan på väg upp för trappan.  
"Draco!" ropade hon efter honom och lyckades till slut ta tag i hans arm. Han skakade bort henne samtidigt som han fortsatte att gå. "Vad är det som händer?" Han svarade inte utan lossade bara på slipsen och knäppte upp den översta knappen i skjortan. Han svängde in i en korridor och Nicole tyckte att han nästan såg gråtfärdig ut. Hon behövde nästan springa för att hänga med i hans takt. Hon vände sig om och såg att Harry gick efter dem, dock så var han ganska långt bakom dem. Draco sköt upp en dörr till höger om sig och gick in. Nicole var snabbt efter honom. Han gick fram till ett av handfaten och vred på kranen. Han ställde sig framåtlutad över det, skvätte upp vatten i ansiktet och brast sedan ut i gråt. Nicole gick fram mot honom och la en hand på hans axel.  
"Låt mig vara", sa han och torkade bort en tår som rann nerför kinden.  
"Glöm det", svarade hon och strök bort hans hår från ansiktet. "Jag vill veta vad som händer." Draco såg sig i spegeln.  
"Jag kan inte berätta", svarade han och blev plötsligt kritvit i ansiktet.  
"Jag vet att det var du, Malfoy", sa plötsligt en röst bakom dem. Båda två snodde runt och såg Harry i dörröppningen.  
"Vad då gjort?" frågade Nicole och såg på Draco. Han hade dragit sin trollstav och kastade en trollformel mot Harry. Han kastade sig åt sidan. "Draco!" ropade hon när han började kasta fler trollformler mot honom. Harry var inte sen på att kasta tillbaka. Nicole drog sin trollstav och var beredd på att försvara sig om det skulle komma någon flygandes mot henne. Draco och Harry försvann bakom toalettbåsen. Hon hörde hur toalettsitsar krossades. Golvet hade nästan blivit helt översvämmat av vatten från trasiga rör. Draco dök plötsligt upp bredvid henne och kastade en trollformel under båsen mot Harry. Den missade.  
"Sectumsempra!" skrek Harry och en mörkgrön stråle kom flygandes mot Draco. Han föll till golvet och det började sippra ut blod från flera ställen av kroppen. Han grät. Nicole slängde sig ner på golvet bredvid honom och la sin hand på hans mage. Harry kom gåendes från båsen mot dem.  
"Vad har du gjort?" sa Nicole förtvivlat och reste sig upp. "Hur kan du göra så här mot någon?"  
"Jag...", svarade han men hejdade sig när professor Snape kom in i rummet. Han såg på Harry och sedan på Nicole innan han satte sig på knä bredvid Draco. Harry gick snabbt ut ur rummet.  
"Fegis!" skrek Nicole efter honom och vände sig sedan mot Snape som hade höjt sin trollstav över honom. Han mumlade några ord, vilket nästan lät som en sång och blodet som hade runnit ut ur Draco flöt tillbaka in igen.

Nicole strök ovansidan av Dracos hand. Han låg i en av sängarna i sjukhusflygeln. Hon hade suttit där i flera timmar nu för att vänta på att han skulle vakna. Dörren öppnades plötsligt och Blaise, Tom, Zach och Daniel kom in i salen.  
"Hur är det med honom?" frågade Tom och satte sig ner på en stol bredvid Nicole.  
"Han kommer att klara sig, några små ärr bara", svarade hon utan att släppa blicken från Dracos tillsynes livlösa ansikte.  
"Vad blek han ser ut", sa Zach plötsligt. Daniel armbågade honom i magen. "Vad?"  
"Han kunde ha dött", svarade Daniel irriterat.  
"Hur mycket är klockan?" frågade hon Tom.  
"Kvart i två", svarade han. Hon ryckte till.  
"Då är det ju bara en kvart kvar innan tävlingen", sa hon stressat. "Jag har inte ätit något på hela dagen, jag måste byta om, springa ner till quidditchplanen och hinna äta något på en kvart."  
"Du kan ju alltid säga till Cormac att ni får skjuta upp tävlingen", sa Blaise.  
"Då kommer han tro att jag inte vågar, men jag antar att jag borde göra det", svarade hon och suckade. "Men jag vill inte lämna Draco, ifall att han vaknar."  
"Vi hämtar dig om han vaknar", sa Tom och log mot henne. "Spring ner till quidditchplanen och prata med Cormac." Hon nickade, släppte Dracos hand och reste sig upp.


	24. Chapter 24

Nicole gick nerför trappan som ledde ner till entrén. Hon hade fått flera konstiga blickar från olika elever och vissa hade till och med sett rädda ut. Hon förstod inte riktigt varför. Hon hade ju inte gjort något mot någon. I alla fall inget som hon kunde minnas. Hon ångrade att hon hade tagit på sig sin blåa volangkjol i morse när hon träffades av den kyliga vinterluften som blåste in från dörren som en tredjeårselev höll öppen åt sin kompis. Hon velade lite vid trappan som ledde ner till fängelsehålorna. Skulle hon gå ner och ta på sig något varmare? Om hon gjorde det och Draco vaknade så skulle killarna springa till quidditchplanen och leta efter henne. Hon bestämde sig för att försöka stå ut i kylan med kläderna hon hade på sig. Hon drog koftan tätare om sig och gick ut genom den öppna dörren. Killen som höll upp dörren backade undan lite när hon gick förbi. Hon såg konstigt på honom men gick snabbt vidare. Snön höll på att smälta bort helt nu. Man kunde se små grässtrån sticka upp lite här och var och på vissa ställen var snön helt borta. Hon mötte en del elever på slottsgården och alla kollade konstigt på henne.  
"Vad glor du på?" sa hon irriterat åt en tjej från Gryffindor. Hon vände snabbt bort blicken. Nicole suckade och fortsatte att gå. Hon kastade en blick mot quidditchplanen och såg en människa flyga omkring där. Hon gissade på att det var Cormac.

Hon klev ut på planen och såg upp mot den molniga himlen. Hon såg Cormac cirkla runt planen och han hade tydligen inte sett henne. Hon satte två fingrar i munnen och blåste. En stark vissling hördes och Cormac såg ner på henne. Han dök ner mot marken och rätade inte ut kvasten förens han var en halvmeter ovanför marken. Han tog sikte på henne och tvärnitade framför henne. Han satte ner fötterna och klev av kvasten.  
"Så, du bestämde dig för att dyka upp ändå", sa han kaxigt och bar upp kvasten. Han såg på hennes tomma händer. "Vart har du gjort av kvasten då?"  
"Jag kan inte tävla, inte idag", svarade hon snabbt och huttrade till.  
"Bangar du ur?" sa han och skrattade lite. "Du hade ändå inte haft en chans mot mig."  
"Jag bangar inte ur för att jag är rädd, Cormac", svarade hon irriterat. "Draco behöver mig."  
"Då är det sant det som sagts alltså", sa han och suckade. "Jag trodde inte det om dig, Black." Hon såg frågande på honom.  
"Vad pratar du om?" frågade hon oförstående.  
"Alla vet att det var Draco som la förbannelsen på Katie och de flesta tror att du hjälpte honom", svarade han och började gå mot utgången.  
"Vänta lite, ingen vet om det var Draco som förbannade henne och jag skulle aldrig hjälpa honom med något sådant", svarade hon surt och vände sig om. "Potter dödade honom nästan inne på toaletten och den trollformeln skulle ha träffat mig om inte Draco hade puttat undan mig och offrat sig själv!" Han vände sig om.  
"Och varför skulle Harry kasta en trollformel mot dig om du inte var med i Dracos plan?" frågade han irriterat.  
"Inte vet jag, den kanske var menad åt Draco men han siktade fel", svarade hon surt. "Och anklaga inte Draco Malfoy mot någonting han inte ens har gjort!" Hon gav honom en arg blick och gick förbi honom. Han tog tag i hennes arm och höll fast henne.  
"Hur kan du vara så säker på att han inte gjorde det?" frågade han. "Hans pappa är en dödsätare, hans moster är en dödsätare, hela hans släkt är anhängare till Du-Vet-Vem."  
"Hela hans släkt?" sa hon surt och backade några steg. Hon såg honom i ögonen. "Jag är släkt med honom." Hon ryckte bort hans hand och gick förbi honom igen. Hon tyckte att det hade blivit kallare helt plötsligt. Det kom stora rökmoln när hon andades ut. Hon hörde en duns bakom sig och snodde runt. Cormac låg på det frostiga gräset med en stor Dementor framför sig. Hon drog fram sin trollstav och riktade den mot varelsen.  
"Expecto Patronum!" skrek hon och en ljus stråle sprutade ut från staven och formade sig snabbt till en ung lejonhane. Den sprang mot Dementorn och motade bort den från Cormac. Den flög bort från honom och försvann. Hon sänkte trollstaven och satte sig på knä bredvid honom. Han reste sig upp på armbågarna och såg på henne.  
"Du... du räddade mig", sa han chockat. Hon stoppade ner trollstaven i fickan igen och räckte fram sin hand mot honom för att hjälpa honom att komma upp på benen. Han tog den och drog sig upp. Han vinglade till några gånger och la tillslut sin hand på hennes axel för att hålla balansen.  
"Nicole!" hörde hon någon ropa. Hon vände huvudet mot ingången och fick se Daniel och Zach komma springande mot henne.  
"Det där var typ grymt!" sa Zach och stannade någon meter från henne. "Du bara bam!" fortsatte han och gjorde ett antal olika ljudeffekter. Hon såg frågande på honom.  
"Det var bara en patronus", svarade hon och la Cormacs hand på sin andra axel så att han kunde stödja sig på henne ordentligt. Daniel gav Cormac en iskall blick.  
"McLaggen", sa han kyligt.  
"Miller", svarade Cormac lika kyligt. Zach suckade.  
"Kom igen nu, det var ju typ 8 år sedan, släpp det!" sa han irriterat och skakade på huvudet. "Men i alla fall, det var grymt, Nicole."  
"Vad var det för speciellt med min patronus?" frågade hon förvånat.  
"Den formade sig till ett lejon", fortsatte han lika uppspelt.  
"Ja, och?" svarade hon.  
"Det är avancerad magi", svarade Daniel.  
"Menar ni att ni inte har fått lära er hur man frammanar en patronus?" frågade hon förvånat.  
"Vi har inte ens lärt oss patronusformeln", svarade Zach. "Men du kanske kan lära mig?"  
"Hallå! Skadad trollkarl som behöver lägga sig ner snarast här!" sa Cormac irriterat och stönade lite när han tog ett steg framåt. Daniel såg irriterat på honom.  
"Du kanske borde vara lite mer tacksam", sa han surt. "Nicole räddade dig precis." Cormac öppnade munnen för att säga något men stängde den igen.  
"Har Draco vaknat föresten?" frågade Nicole hoppfullt. Zach nickade.  
"Ja och han ville att du skulle komma till honom", sa han. Nicole log lite och började gå. Cormac stönade till när hon började röra på sig men linkade fram i hennes takt.

Nicole hade släppt av Cormac hos hans kompisar i stora salen och gick upp mot sjukhusflygeln. Zach och Daniel hade gått ner till uppehållsrummet för att fortsätta på en skoluppgift. Hon trodde inte speciellt mycket på dem eftersom att det hade varit Zach som hade sagt att de skulle göra det. Hon gick igenom korridoren som ledde till sjukhusflygeln. Den var helt folktom. Hon öppnade den stora trädorren och klev in i rummet. Draco låg med slutna ögon i den femte sängen på vänster sida. Blaise satt fortfarande hos honom. Han såg upp på Nicole och log lite. Hon gick fram till dem.  
"Han sover igen", sa Blaise tyst. Nicole satte sig ner på andra sidan av sängen och strök bort en hårslinga ur Dracos panna. Han rörde sig inte.  
"Hur länge var han vaken?" frågade hon försiktigt.  
"Ungefär en kvart", svarade han och suckade. "Det första han sa när han vaknade var 'Nicole'." Hon såg förvånat på honom.  
"Jaha, skumt", svarade hon fundersamt. Det blev en pinsam tystnad i ett par minuter. Tillslut harklade Blaise sig.  
"Vad sa Cormac då?" frågade han.  
"Inte mycket vettigt", svarade hon. "Han kallade Draco för lite saker och mig för lite saker."  
"Vad kallade han dig för?" frågade Blaise och lät lite irriterad. Hon höjde ena ögonbrynet mot honom.  
"Fegis och dödsätare", svarade hon lugnt. "Hur så?"  
"Ingen orsak, ville bara veta", svarade han snabbt.  
"Han kallade även Draco för dödsätare och sa att han hade förbannat Katie Bell", fortsatte hon.  
"Tror Cormac att Draco gjorde det?" sa Blaise förvånat. "Visst, Draco kan verka elak och så, men han skulle aldrig kunna förhäxa eller förbanna någon."  
"Så du tror inte på ryktena om honom?" frågade hon lättat. Han skakade på huvudet.  
"Nej, jag har känt honom hela livet och han skulle aldrig kunna göra något sådant", svarade han. Han lutade sig fram över Draco mot henne. "Vad hände egentligen inne på toaletten?"  
"Harry attackerade Draco med massa trollformler och Draco kastade tillbaka ett antal", började hon. "Och det skulle egentligen varit jag som låg i den här sängen." Blaise såg på Nicole, sedan på Draco och sedan tillbaka på Nicole.  
"Så du menar att Draco räddade dig?" frågade han. Hon nickade. Han lutade sig tillbaka igen. "Vi kanske borde lämna honom ett tag nu." Han reste sig upp. Nicole kände hur hennes mage kurrade.  
"Jo, jag är rätt hungrig", svarade hon och reste sig upp. "Men tänk om han vaknar?" Hon satte sig ner igen.  
"Om han vill träffa oss så kommer Madame Pomfrey meddela det till oss", svarade Blaise snabbt och drog upp henne från stolen. "Kom nu innan du svälter ihjäl."


	25. Chapter 25

Nicole trummade pennan mot förvandlingskonstboken. Svaret på fråga fem borde finnas på uppslaget men hon kunde inte hitta det. Hon suckade. Tom såg upp från sin bok.  
"Behöver du hjälp?" frågade han. Hon såg upp på honom.  
"Ja, hittade du svaret på fråga fem?" frågade hon uppgivet. "Det står ju ingenstans." Han sneglade över på hennes bok.  
"Du kollar ju på fel sida", svarade han och skrattade lite. "Det ska vara 146, inte 156." Hon himlade med ögonen.  
"Det förklarar en del", sa hon och bläddrade tillbaka några sidor. "Så, vad ska du göra i morgon?"  
"Jag och Isabel ska fika på Madame Puddifoot's", svarade han glatt. "Du då?"  
"Sitta på min säng och tröstäta choklad", svarade hon och suckade. "Det verkar som att alla har en dejt i morgon förutom jag." Hon plutade lite med underläppen.  
"Draco har ingen", svarade han snabbt.  
"Det är ju inte speciellt konstigt", suckade hon. "Han ligger ju fortfarande på sjukhusflygeln och tuppar av då och då. Har Zach någon dejt föresten?"  
Han höjde ögonbrynen och såg chockat på henne.  
"Är du så desperat?" frågade han.  
"Näst intill, ja", svarade hon. Hon vände sig om mot ingången till uppehållsrummet och såg att Blaise kom in tillsammans med Daniel och Zach. Blaise såg Nicole och Tom, log lite och gick mot dem.  
"Hej, vad gör ni?" frågade han.  
"Läxan vi har i förvandlingskonst", svarade Tom och doppade sin fjäderpenna i bläckflaskan.  
"Är ni inte klara med den än?" frågade han förvånat och satte sig i fåtöljen bredvid soffan som Nicole satt i.  
"Nej, vi hade läxa i drakologi också så vi har jobbat med den tidigare idag", svarade Tom.  
"Nicole, kan du lära mig att frammana en patronus som formar sig till ett djur?" frågade Zach plötsligt och såg förhoppningsfullt på henne.  
"Jag gör läxor just nu som du kan se", svarade hon och himlade med ögonen.  
"Men sen då?" frågade han och hoppade nästan upp och ner i soffan av förväntan. "Eller kanske i morgon eftersom att du inte heller har någon dejt." Hon såg förvånat på honom.  
"Hur kan du veta att jag inte har någon dejt till i morgon?" frågade hon.  
"Jag bara vet sådant", svarade han och ryckte på axlarna.  
"Vad ska jag hitta på då?" frågade Daniel irriterat. "Jag trodde att du och jag skulle öva quidditchfinter."  
"Men det kan vi ju göra någon annan dag", svarade Zach oberört. "Jag vill lära mig hur man kastar en superpatronus."  
"Daniel kan väl vara med om han vill", sa Nicole.  
"Om vi övar quidditch också", svarade han snabbt.  
"Okej, vi lär oss patronussaken först och sen kan vi spela quidditch", sa Zach och suckade. Nicole vände sig mot Blaise.  
"Vad ska du göra i morgon?" frågade hon. Han ryckte på axlarna.  
"Ingen aning", svarade han. "Jag tar dagen som den kommer."  
"Du får vara med oss om du vill", sa hon och log mot honom. Tom såg frågande på honom.  
"Skulle inte du gå ut med Flora, eller var det Hestia?" frågade han.  
"Nej, jag ångrade mig", svarade han. "Alla Hjärtans Dag är inte min grej." Tom såg fortfarande frågande ut och såg på Blaise och sedan på Nicole och suckade tillslut.  
"Varför kollar du så konstigt på mig?" frågade Nicole.  
"Nej, det var inget", svarade Tom snabbt och återgick till boken. Nicole gjorde samma sak.

Nicole la sin hand på Dracos panna. Den var fortfarande lite varm. Hon strök honom över kinden och suckade. Hon saknade hans röst och hans skratt. Kunde han inte vakna snart? Hon tog tag i hans hand och smekte den med sin tumme. Dracos mungipa vänstra mungipa höjdes lite. Hon såg förvånat på honom.  
"Draco?" frågade hon försiktigt. Han rörde sig inte. Hon suckade och höjde sitt huvud mot dörren och fick se Blaise stå i dörröppningen. Hon log lite mot honom och han gick mot henne. Han ställde sig bredvid henne och såg på Dracos bleka ansikte.  
"Har han vaknat någon gång medan du suttit här?" frågade han tyst. Hon skakade på huvudet.  
"Nej, men det drog lite i hans mungipa nyss", svarade hon och kände hur Blaise la sin hand på hennes axel.  
"Nicole, jag eh... jag vill be om ursäkt", sa han tyst. Hon vände sig mot honom och såg frågande ut.  
"För vad då?" frågade hon.  
"För att jag var en idiot i höstas", svarade han lika tyst. "Jag var avundsjuk och trodde att du skulle lämna mig för någon annan varje gång du pratade med en kille. Jag var så rädd för att du skulle lämna mig så att jag höll dig för hårt och det slutade med att du lämnade mig i alla fall." Nicole log lite mot honom.  
"Det är lugnt, Blaise", svarade hon.  
"Nicole, jag tycker fortfarande om dig och vill be dig om att få en andra chans", sa han och såg på henne med hundvalpsögon.  
"Menar du allvar?" frågade hon förvånat. Han nickade. "Blaise, jag vet inte om jag klarar av att bli sårad igen."  
"Jag kommer inte att såra dig", svarade han snabbt och satte sig på huk bredvid henne. "Nicole, jag är kunde inte bjuda ut Hestia för att jag fortfarande gillar dig. Jag är ärrad för resten av livet tack vare dig och därför ber jag dig om en sista chans." Nicole log mot honom.  
"Res dig upp, du vet att jag inte gillar när min kille står på knä och ber mig om något", sa hon. Han såg förvånat på henne och reste sig upp. Hon sträckte ut sin hand mot honom och han drog upp henne från stolen och kramade om henne.

"Expecto Patronum", sa Zach högt och tydligt men ingenting kom ut ur hans trollstav. "Varför går det inte?"  
"Du måste vara fokuserad och tänka på ett lyckligt minne", svarade Nicole och höjde sin trollstav. "Expecto Patronum." En ung lejonhane dök fram ur trollstaven och började springa i luften och följde hennes armrörelse. Hon sänkte staven igen och lejonet försvann. Hon bet sig i läppen.  
"Vad är det?" frågade Daniel.  
"Min patronus har ändrat form", svarade hon. "I Kanada var det ett lodjur och nu är det ett lejon."  
"Det var ett lejon när du räddade Cormac också", sa Zach och höjde trollstaven igen. "Expecto Patronum!" En ett vitt ljus sipprade ut från staven, men den tog ingen form.  
"Bra, du är på rätt väg nu", sa Nicole uppmuntrande.  
"Men är inte stjärnan Regulus med i stjärnbilden lejonet?" frågade Daniel. Hon ryckte på axlarna. "Du fick ju reda på att Regulus Black var din pappa och nu är din patronus ett lejon."  
"Du kanske har rätt", svarade hon fundersamt. "Men varför är det inte en fullvuxen lejonhanne?"  
"Regulus dog när han var ung", svarade Daniel.  
"Expecto Patronum!" skrek Zach igen och ut ur trollstaven sköt ett vitt ljus som formade sig till en duva. "En duva? Är det allt?" sa Zach besviket och sänkte trollstaven.  
"Du lyckades i alla fall få fram en patronus som tog form", sa Nicole.  
"Ja, men en duva? Kom igen!" sa han surt och sparkade på en sten.  
"Kan vi öva quidditch nu?" frågade Daniel och suckade.  
"Okej", svarade Zach och stoppade in sin trollstav i bakfickan. "Ska du med Nicole?" Hon skakade på huvudet.  
"Nej, jag ska träffa Blaise", svarade hon snabbt.  
"Äntligen!" sa Zach högt och Nicole gav honom en konstig blick. "Han har gått och velat i flera veckor nu."  
"Har han?" frågade hon förvånat.  
"Ja, och nu kan vi äntligen slippa höra hans eviga tjat om att han fortfarande gillar dig och blablabla", sa han lättat.

Nicole kom in i uppehållsrummet och såg sig omkring. Blaise var inte där än. Hon gick mot en av sofforna och slog sig ner. Det gick några minuter innan hon tog upp tidningen som låg på bordet framför soffan och började läsa. Hon hoppade till när hon kände hur två armar kramade om henne bakifrån.  
"Skrämde jag dig?" frågade Blaise och pussade henne på kinden.  
"Lite kanske", svarade hon och la ner tidningen. Han gick runt soffan och satte sig bredvid henne. Hon lutade sitt huvud på hans axel.  
"Så, vill du gå till Hogsmead och fika?" frågade han henne och la armen om henne.  
"Det låter inte helt fel", svarade hon, höjde huvudet och pussade honom på munnen.


	26. Chapter 26

Nicole vände blad i tidningen som låg på bordet och tog en klunk av sitt te. Hon kände plötsligt att någon stirrade på henne och höjde huvudet. Mitt emot henne satt Zach och såg på henne med huvudet lite på sned. Hon såg frågande på honom.  
"Vad är det?" frågade hon. Han suckade.  
"Inget, jag bara undrade hur det gick med Blaise igår", svarade han och såg drömmande på henne.  
"Eh... ja det gick väl bra", svarade hon. "Hur så?"  
"Jag var bara nyfiken", svarade han. Hon skakade lite på huvudet och återgick till tidningen, men stördes av att Zach suckade högt. Hon höjde huvudet igen.  
"Vad?" frågade hon lite irriterat.  
"Ska du inte fråga mig hur min kväll var?" frågade han.  
"Varför skulle jag göra det?" frågade hon. "Du hade väl ingen dejt?"  
"Vad skulle du säga om jag hade det då?" frågade han lite nonchalant.  
"Hade du?" frågade hon nyfiket. "Med vem?"  
"Min kudde", svarade han besviket. "Det var den värsta dagen jag har varit med om!" Nicoles leende slocknade. "Först fick jag reda på att min patronus är en duva och sen blev jag helt ensam på kvällen eftersom att alla andra var ute på dejt."  
"Men Daniel hade väl ingen dejt?" frågade hon försiktigt.  
"Det var det jag trodde, men det visade sig att han hade det", svarade han surt.  
"Med vem?" frågade hon snabbt.  
"Tracey Davies", svarade han surt. Hon höjde ögonbrynen och gapade lite.  
"Är du seriös?" frågade hon chockat. Han nickade. "Wow, jag trodde inte att hon var Daniels typ."  
"Jag trodde inte att någon var Daniels typ", sa han buttert. "Jag ska föreställa hans bästa vän och ändå så säger han ingenting till mig."  
"Han kanske skämdes?" föreslog hon försiktigt.  
"Det är väl inget att skämmas över?" svarade han surt. "Jag skulle inte skämmas om jag blev tillsammans med någon."  
"Du får väl prata med honom om det istället", sa hon och suckade. "Då får du i alla fall svar på din fråga." Hon sneglade snabbt mot ingången för att se om Blaise var på väg till henne, men hon fick istället syn på Draco. Han vacklade fram mellan borden i en skrynklig skjorta och sina svarta skolbyxor. Hans hår var oborstat och han såg likblek ut. Nicole reste sig upp och gick runt bordet. Zach vände sig om och såg förvånat på Draco.  
"Draco? Har du valt att komma tillbaka till oss levande nu?" frågade han snabbt och skrattade lite. Nicole småsprang sista biten till honom och kastade sig över honom.  
"Draco, jag hade nästan glömt hur du såg ut vaken", sa hon och släppte honom. Han drog handen genom håret.  
"Hur länge har jag sovit?" frågade han.  
"Två veckor", svarade hon och log lite mot honom. Han såg förvånat på henne.  
"Två veckor?" sa han chockat. "Så länge kan jag inte ha sovit." Nicole log menande mot honom. Han suckade och tog sig för bröstkorgen. Det såg fortfarande ut som att han hade ont.  
"Är du hungrig?" frågade hon.  
"Skulle inte du vara det om du inte hade ätit på två veckor?" svarade han och log mot henne.  
"Nicole blir hungrig efter 2 timmar", svarade Zach. "Sätt dig ner nu, Draco." Han klappade lite på den tomma bänkplatsen bredvid sig. Nicole himlade med ögonen och la armen om hans midja så att han skulle få det lättare att gå. Han satte sig ner bredvid Zach och ryckte snabbt åt sig en brödskiva. Nicole satte sig mittemot honom.  
"Så, är det något speciellt jag har missat?" frågade han samtidigt som han bredde på smör på brödet.  
"Nicole och Blaise är tillsammans igen", svarade Zach. Draco höjde ögonbrynen mot henne.  
"Är han seriös?" frågade han snabbt och drog marmeladskålen närmare sig. Nicole nickade. "Men allt som hände förra gången då?"  
"Han har lovat att inte vara så avundsjuk den här gången", svarade hon. "Jag gillar honom."  
"Så länge du är glad så är jag nöjd", sa Draco lugnt och tog en tugga av brödet. "Gud så gott." Han slöt ögonen och njöt av tuggan.  
"Just det, jag har lärt mig hur man gör en patronus som tar en djurform", sa Zach stolt. "Nicole lärde mig det efter att jag hade sett henne rädda McLaggen från ett dussin dementorer."  
"Dementorer? Här?" frågade han förvånat. "Och du räddade McLaggen från dem?" Nicole nickade igen.  
"Ja, jag ville inte att han skulle dö", svarade hon och fnissade lite. "Zachs patronus är en duva." Hon fnissade igen. Draco drog på munnen.  
"En duva? Lägg av", sa han och skrattade lite.  
"Jag får åtminstone fram en patronus som tar form", försvarade Zach sig surt.  
"Så du tror inte att jag kan göra det?" frågade Draco utmanande.  
"Det sa jag aldrig", sa Zach snabbt.  
"Jag kan få fram en sådan patronus lätt", fortsatte Draco. "Ska jag gå ut och visa dig eller?"  
"Draco, du ska inte anstränga dig", sa Nicole försiktigt. "Du får visa honom det en annan dag."  
"Du låter som min mamma", sa Draco surt, men drog sedan på munnen igen.

Nicole höll Draco om midjan och gick långsamt nerför trappan mot fängelsehålorna med honom. Han hade armen om hennes axlar och haltade när han gick.  
"Vart är Daniel?" frågade han plötsligt.  
"Han är säkert med Tracey Davies", svarade Nicole och försökte rycka på axlarna. Det gick inte så bra eftersom Draco hängde runt hennes hals.  
"Varför är han med henne?" frågade han förvånat.  
"De gick ut igår", svarade hon och suckade. "Zach tar det inte så bra."  
"Ofta Daniel gick ut med någon?" sa han och stannade. "Jag trodde inte att han var intresserad av tjejer."  
"Han höll det hemligt tills igår kväll när de gick ut", sa hon. "Inte ens Zach visste om något."  
"Då förstår jag att han tar illa upp", svarade han och började gå igen. "Tar trapporna aldrig slut?"  
"Vi är nästan nere nu", sa Nicole. De hade ungefär fem trappsteg kvar innan de kom till korridoren. Väl nere så släppte Draco taget om henne och började gå själv. Han tog sig snabbt för sidan av magen och stönade till.  
"Är du säker på att du vill gå själv?" frågade hon menande. Han suckade och sträckte ut sin vänsterarm för att visa att hon skulle hjälpa honom.  
"Så, är det något mer jag borde veta?" frågade han. "Du och Blaise, Daniel och Tracey, du räddade McLaggen från dementorer, Zachs patronus är en duva."  
"Tom och Isabel är fortfarande tillsammans", sa hon snabbt.  
"Så det är alltså bara jag och Zach som är singlar nu?" sa han förvånat. "När jag tuppade av var det bara Tom som inte var singel."  
"Mycket kan hända på kort tid", svarade hon och log mot honom.  
"Skulle inte du varit min syssling skulle jag bli arg för att du dejtar Blaise", sa han plötsligt. "Eller inte arg, mer avundsjuk."  
"Lägg av", svarade hon. "Är du seriös?" Han nickade och log mot henne. De stannade framför stenväggen och innan hon han säga lösenordet öppnades gången och Blaise kom ut.  
"Draco?" sa han förvånat.  
"Hej, Blaise", sa han glatt och log mot honom. "Jag hörde att du dejtar min syssling igen."  
"Då hörde du rätt", svarade han och log mot Nicole.  
"Bara så vi har det klart, Nicole är nästan som min syster och om du gör henne illa så kommer jag bli väldigt arg", fortsatte Draco hotfullt. Blaise såg chockad ut.  
"Draco, jag kan försvara mig själv", sa Nicole och himlade med ögonen. "Du har redan offrat dig för min skull." Draco tog upp sin hand, pekade med två fingrar mot sina ögon, sedan mot Blaises och sen tillbaka på sina egna.  
"Har du ätit frukost?" frågade Blaise Nicole. Hon nickade.  
"Jag ville vänta på dig, men jag var superhungrig", svarade hon. "Men jag ska bara hjälpa Draco in så kommer jag upp till dig." Hon pussade honom snabbt på munnen och gick in i tunneln med Draco haltande bredvid sig.  
"Jag menade det jag sa där ute", sa Draco tyst. "Förra gången ni gjorde slut var jag mer på hans sida, men det var endast för att han alltid har varit min vän och att jag inte kände dig lika bra som jag gör nu."  
"Men jag behöver ingen som försvarar mig när någon är sur på mig", svarade hon och log mot honom. "Fast det var rätt gulligt." De klev in i uppehållsrummet och Nicole släppte Dracos midja. Han haltade iväg till en av fåtöljerna och satte sig ner. Han pustade ut och studerade henne noga.  
"Det är något annorlunda med dig", sa han tillslut. "Men jag kan inte säga vad."  
"Du kanske har sovit för länge och glömt bort hur jag såg ut", svarade hon snabbt och log mot honom. "Jag måste gå upp till Blaise nu. Klarar du dig?" Han nickade och knäppte plötsligt med fingrarna.  
"Där är skillnaden", sa han. "Du är inte kär i Blaise."  
"Det är jag visst det", svarade hon chockat.  
"Nej, det är du inte", svarade han och skakade med huvudet mot henne. Hon suckade.  
"Jag har inte tid med det här, Blaise väntar på mig", svarade hon och gick mot utgången.


	27. Chapter 27

Hon hade funderat på det Draco hade sagt under hela dagen. Skulle inte hon vara kär i Blaise? Vad hade han fått det ifrån? Han måste ha slagit till något i huvudet, för det var helt bisarrt. Visst hade hon känslor för Blaise, eller? Hon hade suttit i en av sofforna och försökt läsa de 50 sidorna de hade i läxa i förvandlingskonst i två timmar nu, men hon hade bara kommit 10 sidor. Hon störde sig på Dracos kommentar, men hon orkade inte ta upp det med honom. Hon hade inte sett honom sedan i morse för den delen heller.  
"Vad tänker du på?" hörde hon plötsligt en röst säga. Hon ryckte till och vände på huvudet. Tom såg fundersamt på henne. "Är du okej?"  
"Ja, jag mår bra", svarade hon och log mot honom. Han slog sig ner bredvid henne och suckade.  
"Något är det, jag kan se det", sa han och såg henne i ögonen.  
"Det är bara något Draco sa i morse", svarade hon. "Hur är det med dig då?" Han suckade.  
"Jag vet inte, Isabel och jag gjorde precis slut", svarade han. Nicole sträckte ut armarna mot honom.  
"Du behöver en kram", sa hon och kramade om honom.  
"Du luktar kanel", sa han tyst. Hon drog sig ifrån honom. "Sa jag det där högt?" Hon skrattade lite och nickade. Han rodnade.  
"Så, varför tog det slut?" frågade hon.  
"Hon tjatade på mig hela tiden och jag orkade inte med det till slut", svarade han och log lätt mot henne. "Så vad sa Draco till dig som du funderar på?  
"Han sa att jag inte var kär i Blaise", sa hon och smällde ihop boken. "Vart fick han den idéen ifrån?"  
"Och du funderar på det för att du inte är säker på om han har rätt eller fel?" frågade Tom försiktigt.  
"Ja, nej, fast jo, kanske", svarade hon osäkert. "Vad tror du?"  
"Ska jag vara ärlig eller snäll?" frågade han och suckade igen.  
"Ärlig", svarade hon.  
"Jag tror att du blev tillsammans med Blaise för att du skulle kunna känna dig trygg efter allt som har hänt", svarade han snabbt.  
"Vad då 'allt som har hänt'?" frågade hon lika snabbt.  
"Du vet, Draco dog nästan, dementorer på quidditchplanen", började han. "Du kände dig ensam och när Blaise ville bli tillsammans igen kände du dig inte lika ensam." Nicole bet sig i läppen. "Du vet inte hur du känner nu eftersom att Draco är vaken igen."  
"Sluta vara så logisk hela tiden", sa hon retsamt. "Jag tror att jag väntar någon dag till innan jag bestämmer mig för att göra slut eller inte." Tom himlade med ögonen.  
"Gör så du", sa han. "Men om du inte är säker nu så tror jag inte att du är kär i honom."  
"Sa jag inte åt dig att sluta vara logisk?" sa hon retsamt. "Men du kanske har rätt. Stackars Blaise." Tom la sin hand på hennes axel.  
"Det är väl lika elakt att vara tillsammans med någon man inte tycker om på det viset och att göra slut", sa han. "Och du har ju alltid mig att prata med om han blir sur och får alla att vända sig emot dig igen."  
"Jag antar det", svarade hon och bet sig i läppen. "Jag kanske ska vänta på att han gör något riktigt idiotiskt så att jag kan skylla på det när jag gör slut." Han slog handen i ansiktet på sig själv och suckade.  
"Vem ska göra slut?" Båda två vände sig om och såg att Zach stod bakom dem.  
"Eh... Tom och Isabel har gjort slut", svarade Nicole och försökte se ledsen ut.  
"Varför då?" frågade Zach snabbt och såg förvånat på Tom.  
"Det fungerade inte längre bara", svarade han.  
"Hittade hon någon annan?" frågade han nyfiket.  
"Va? Nej, det var jag som gjorde slut."  
"Okej, okej", sa han lugnt. "Jag frågade bara."  
"Men den som ska göra slut med någon är hon där", sa Tom och nickade mot Nicole.  
"Va? Nej, nu har du fått allt om bakfoten", sa Zach och skrattade lite. "Nicole skulle aldrig göra slut med Blaise och låta mig lida när han gnäller om att han saknar dig." Han gav henne en bestämd blick.  
"Zach, jag måste göra det", svarade hon försiktigt. "Jag är inte kär i honom."  
"Ge det lite tid. Ibland behöver man tid", sa han snabbt och såg helt förkrossad ut. "Du får inte göra så här mot mig." Han satte sig ner i en av fåtöljerna. "Jag klarar det inte en gång till."  
"Zach, det är Blaise hon ska göra slut med, inte dig", sa Tom försiktigt.  
"Men gör hon slut med honom så gör det minst lika ont på mig", svarade han. "Jag led tillräckligt i höstas."  
"Jag kanske ska vänta lite med att göra slut ändå", sa Nicole snabbt.  
"Nej, det ska du inte", svarade Tom. "Du ska gå till Blaise och säga precis det du känner."  
"Men jag vet inte vad jag känner." Nicole slog händerna i ansiktet på sig själv och suckade.  
"Kolla, hon borde inte göra något utan att tänka igenom det ordentligt först", sa Zach och sken upp lite. Tom suckade.  
"Gör som du vill, men jag tror fortfarande att det är bättre att göra det nu."

Nicole gick genom korridoren på tredje våningen mot biblioteket. Hon hade letat efter Blaise i en halvtimma nu utan att hitta honom så hennes sista hopp var biblioteket. Några elever gick förbi henne med böcker i famnen. De viskade lite och fnissade. Nicole kollade bakåt lite snabbt för att se om de fortsatte fnittra. Det gjorde de. Hon suckade och fortsatte att gå. När hon hade kommit in i biblioteket spanade hon efter Blaise. Hon kunde inte se honom så hon började gå längs gången och sneglade in i varje gång mellan bokhyllorna. Plötsligt hörde hon någon harkla sig lite längre fram. Hon skyndade sig dit och såg Blaise sitta försjunken i en bok. Hon tog ett djupt andetag och gick mot honom. Han tittade upp och log mot henne, men han såg inte speciellt glad ut.  
"Hej", sa hon och satte sig ner bredvid honom. "Vad läser du?"  
"En bok till förvandlingskonsten", svarade han och stängde den. "Du, vi måste prata." Nicole såg chockat på honom.  
"Måste vi?" frågade hon snabbt.  
"Ja", svarade han. "Jag tror inte att det kommer fungera mellan oss."  
"Gör du slut med mig?" frågade hon. Han nickade och tog hennes hand.  
"Ja, men jag hoppas att vi kan vara vänner ändå", sa han lugnt. Hon började skratta och han såg frågande på henne. "Vad är det som är så roligt?"  
"Jag kom hit för att göra slut med dig och då gör du slut med mig istället", svarade hon och skrattade.  
"Vänta lite, skulle du göra slut med mig?" frågade han förvånat. "Varför?"  
"Av samma anledning som du hade att göra slut med mig", svarade hon. "Jag känner inte den här gnistan som vi hade i höstas."  
"Samma här", svarade han och räckte fram handen mot henne. "Vänner?" Hon tog den.  
"Vänner", svarade hon.

"Säg inte att du har gjort det", sa Zach och såg besviket på Nicole som kom in i uppehållsrummet.  
"Jag har inte gjort någonting", svarade hon och satte sig bredvid honom i soffan. Han pustade ut.  
"Så ni är fortfarande tillsammans?" frågade Tom och la ner sin tidning på soffbordet.  
"Nej", svarade hon kort och tog upp tidningen. Tom höjde ena ögonbrynet och såg förvirrad ut.  
"Du sa ju att du inte hade gjort något!" sa Zach högt och la armarna i kors över bröstet.  
"Jag har inte gjort något", sa hon. "Han gjorde slut med mig först."  
"Gjorde Blaise slut med dig?" frågade Zach chockat. "Varför då?"  
"Av samma anledning som jag hade", svarade hon. "Så nu är det problemet löst." Hon såg sig omkring i rummet. "Har ni sett Draco?"  
"Jag tror att han är i sovsalen", svarade Tom. "Hur så?"  
"Jag bara undrade", svarade hon. "Är fortfarande lite orolig för hur han mår."  
"Han klarar sig", sa Zach.  
"Jag går och kollar om han vill äta lunch med oss", sa Nicole och reste sig upp. Hon gick mot killarnas sovsalar, stannade utanför dörren till Dracos, Toms, Blaises, Zachs och Daniels rum och knackade på. Hon kunde höra haltande steg på andra sidan och dörren gled upp. Draco såg förvånat på henne.  
"Vad gör du här?" frågade han.  
"Jag ville bara kolla hur då mådde och sen undrar jag om du vill äta lunch med oss", svarade hon. "Men jag kan se att du inte har tänkt gå utanför rummet på ett tag." Han hade på sig samma skrynkliga skjorta som tidigare, lika ruffsigt hår och han hade inte på sig några byxor.  
"Jag var lite trött så jag kröp ner i sängen", sa han. "Men jag kan byta om lite snabbt och hänga med er." Han haltade in i rummet igen mot sin säng och satte sig på den. "Du får komma in om du vill." Hon tog ett steg in i rummet och stängde dörren bakom sig.  
"Så, det är så här ni bor", sa hon och gick in lite längre. "Jag trodde att det skulle vara stökigare." Hennes blick fastnade på den bortersta sängen. Den var obäddad och det låg kläder slängda lite här och var runt den. "Jag chansar på att det där är Zachs säng." Draco vände sig om och såg på sängen.  
"Helt rätt", svarade han och drog av sig skjortan. "Kan du räcka mig en ny skjorta från min koffert?" Hon gick mot hans säng, öppnade hans koffert och drog fram en svart skjorta som låg överst.  
"Duger den här?" frågade hon. Han nickade och hon gav den till honom. Hon satte sig ner bredvid honom. Han såg på henne.  
"Kan du hjälpa mig att knäppa den?" frågade han försiktigt. "Det gör ont när jag försöker." Hon suckade, tog tag i hans skjorta och började knäppa den. Hennes fingrar snuddade vid hans bröstkorg. Han ryckte till.  
"Förlåt", sa hon tyst och såg honom i ögonen. Han la sin hand bakom hennes rygg, drog henne närmare sig och kysste henne på munnen.


End file.
